Empress Mage
by Stargirl-rebels
Summary: What if Orzone had somhow been able to force Daine to stay in Carthak? What if the gods wouldn't let her leave either? And her friends didn't understand she had been kiddnapped and weren't coming to get her? **Story is being completely re-written currentl
1. Focuses and Decisions

Hi! My name is Alyssa and I am the wonderfully misguided author of Empress Mage. I am going to begin editing it from the bottom up, meaning this chapter you are reading is edited. I will be putting this note at the top of every chapter I edit. However, I will be leaving my original Author Notes up, because myself three years ago is quite an amusing site. Enjoy! And I apologize if you are starting this and see my writing style now, followed by examples of it five years ago. I am editing as well as updating, so bare with me. I offer my sincere apologies.

A/N: Hey you guys! I no there iz a billion things i should be doing besides starting a new fic...

But hey even really smart people winks need a break! Okay here is your first installment of Empress Mage! Hope ya adore it!

Plot speaks: Okay, what if Daine supposedly fell in love with Ozorne and chose to stay with him in Carthak?

"He dies, my dear. The gods demand a blood sacrifice, and so do I."

Daine's body fell off the chair, hitting the floor with a satisfying thud. Ozorne smiled and glanced at the crystalline glass that had sat in front of her. The pale liquid had been of his own concoction, containing a large dosage of dreamrose. He had drunk his juice quickly because he knew how most northerners couldn't handle the sickly, sweetened taste of the pomegranate juice.

Snapping his fingers he called five of his slaves. "Take this girl to the cell behind my rooms" he said to two of his mutes. With emotionless faces they picked her up and walked out.

To the other three slaves he spoke with much more power behind his words ordering, "Come with me to the Lady's rooms. We need to remove her things."

The slaves bowed, "Yes your majesty. This unworthy one shall do as you command" their raspy voices emitted before they scurried off. Ozorne sighed and followed.

"Not a single hairpin may remain!" Ozorne shouted angrily to the slaves. "It must be like she was never even here"

Immediately the the slaves checked under the bed and in the bathroom throwing all of Veralidaine's possessions in a big basket. A single dolls arm hung over the side. Curious Orzone pulled it out. It was a horse puppet with a small note attached to it.

"_To Daine. Turning six is a wonderful thing. Here is your stubborn horse. Me and your mother love you very much. Happy Birthday Sweetling. Grandda"_

Ozorne muttered the inscription aloud. Suddenly his eyes widened. "When you are finished here take Veralidaine's possessions to my room along with herself." Ozorne turned around and walked out of the room.

He could hardly contain his excitement. He knew how to get Arram back. Ever since he had decided to capture Arram's student he was unsatisfied with only killing his old friend. He wanted to hurt him. And make him live with that hurt. Now he knew how.

Ozorne stopped in the hallway to study the horse. Yes, it would make a perfect focus.

"Wake up, Veralidaine" The voice shook the last bits of confusion from her head. She jerked up. The room in which she lay was a emerald green. She lay on a bed of similar colors, Ozorne sitting nestled beside her.

"Where am I?" She knew not what else to ask. By the smile on the Emperor's face Daine's stomach plummeted with the knowledge that she wasn't going to like the answer. "

My chambers. But, my dear, perhaps a better question would be, 'what happened?'"

Daine blinked slowly at him and for the first time noticed she was in a Carhaki style robe. The light blue silk clung to her small frame in a very appeasing way.

"Okay..." Daine said, deciding to play Ozorne's game. "What happened? What did you do? Where are my friends?" she was unable to stop herself from following his guided question with a string of her own.

The emperor smiled chillingly. "_I" _He emphasized, "did nothing Veralidaine. Now, what YOU did. Now that's a different story."

Daine struggled to her feet and stood in front of Ozorne, her eyes flashing. He voice shook with rage as she spoke, asking "What are you talking about! I did nothing! I have been asleep, you drugged me! Where's Numair? If you did anything to him, goddess hear me, I will..."

Shaking his head Orzone silenced her by raising his hand. "I have not touched Arram. And if you asked any other person in my palace they would not agree with the assertion that you did nothing.

"And don't bother looking for him, or any of your other friends. They returned to Tortall." Ozorne entered his last piece in that sentence I response to Daine walking purposely away from the bed, as if she intended to leave.

Daine's hand froze on the door handle. "They wouldn't leave without me" she said icily "even if they believed I ran away"

Ozorne's smile was cold and cruel as he purred, "I didn't tell that old story. Why don't you run along and find someone. I am sure you then will know how extensive your betrayal was."

The door slammed behind Daine as she ran. Ozorne lay back out on the bed and waited for her return.

Daine searched the whole palace. She had asked several nobles. Strangely they had looked disgusted with her, snarling "They left, as if you didn't know." Daine had immediately ran from their remarks, from their answers which been short and to the point.

Obviously they didn't want to talk to her. Feeling she would never find anyone she walked into the garden. There she saw them.

"Prince Kaddar! Master Lindhall!" she called speeding her pace up.

Their faces became closed when they saw it was her. She chose to ignore this. "Where is he? Please, no one will tell me! Where?" she put in all of her desperation into her voice.

"Empress. My uncle is in his chambers. I believe you know where they are?" Kaddar's voice was cold and polite, his formerly warm eyes were empty. Lindhall's however were filled with emotion. Anger.

"Yes, yes. I know where his chambers are. I just came from there. But where is Numair? And Alanna? Duke Gareth? Did he really send them back to Tortall?" She was almost hopping up and down from agitation.

She had directed her questions at Kaddar, but it was Lindhall who answered her. "You should know wench," he hissed angrily, ignoring Kaddar's restraining arm. "He almost was executed because of you. You have no right to speak of him!"

Never had the girl seen Lindhall so cold and angry. He reminded her of Numair.

Silver light gathered beside Daine and the Graveyard Hag appeared. "Master Reed! You don't understand." the hag's voice held resignation. "She doesn't know what she did."

Now Kaddar face was consumed with anger as well. "Doesn't know?!" he hissed.

"Precisely. Haven't you heard of Focuses?" The two men's faces froze at the hag's words, and then slowly turned toward Daine.

"What about focuses? Tell me what happened!" she bellowed. "Ozorne wouldn't tell me either! He kept on playing games. 'They'll never forgive you' and such. Please, tell me what happened!"

"Of course… it all- Ten days ago, Daine, My uncle ordered that everyone must be present at that days talks. But when we got there he hadn't showed up. It took him half an hour to show up. When he did, you were on his arm. Oh, Daine. You looked so happy. And... normal. He announced you had decided to marry him," Kaddar whispered.

Lindhall's voice was cracked when he continued the story, "All your friends jumped up and accused Ozorne of tampering with your mind. He called off the talks. Then...Arram... Walked up. He looked into your eyes and started talking to you real fast. But you just smiled a incredibly cruel smile.

"You turned and listed off for Ozorne all the times he had broken the rules of his pardon. By then everyone had sat down. They knew you were serious. You..." He dropped off face wet with tears.

"Daine, you told Ozorne they all should be executed" The Hag finished. "The things you said! They surprised even me! The horrible things you said. You made it so there wasn't the slightest chance the talks could resume. It was the Lioness who asked why. Your answer was simple. You said that he had gold, and he wasn't weak."

Daine stared at the three of them in astonishment. A focus did that?

"Then you kissed him. Ozorne. It was like the seal on the deal" Kaddar's voice cracked. Daine looked down at her finger where a big emerald sat and began to cry. Both men hugged her.

"I'll go and tell them the truth" Daine whispered eyes full.

The Hag coughed and cleared her throat. "I am afraid not." She said, flinching under the gazes of three pairs of red eyes.

"My brothers, sisters and I have decided that you are to stay here. Stay as you have. Act as though you weren't under a spell. The Emperor can't marry you for four years because of tradition. By then he should trust you. We still need you as a vessel to teach Emperor Mage a lesson."

Daine opened her mouth to protest but the Hag had already vanished. Before she could control herself, big tears began to pour down her face.

A/N: Do you like? I like it! Lol, hehehehahahahohohoh Dedicated to Nic and Zel! Luv ya's! O yeah if you see the name Abram in there it's arram! My PC is very old and sucks! Bye bye losers!

Future A/N: Favorite part of that whole section? "You Wench!" When Lindhall said that, my jaw dropped open and I gasped. I am such a fruitcake.


	2. Four years

Next chapter to Em is here!  
  
Yippie! Yeah! Uhuh! Lalala  
  
okay  
  
Happy Gal- Look, I am continuing! *beams* I like reviews! I to feel so sorry for Daine. She is stuck in Carthak! I haven't decided if I should get her and Numair together....hmmmm! Ur right, it is kinda fun to make Daine suffer! Lol!  
  
Thought's are in ***  
  
  
  
Daine opened her Blue-gray eyes slowly. She yawned. The light cotton sheets felt amazing against her bare skin. She took in a deep breath. The scent of lavender came to her nose.  
  
  
  
Sighing she sat up. The arm that had hugged her stomach close fell to the bed, and the man muttered. Reaching out she stroked Orzone's cheek. And leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. He smiled in his sleep. Suddenly a thought struck her. Leaping up she raced out side his chambers. Only then did she notice she wore nothing but the badger claw. Cursing slightly, and glaring at the nobles who gaped at her, she changed into a golden eagle.   
  
  
  
It took her but a few moments to reach Kaddar's room. Quickly she change back, wrapping one of his big shirt around her. He looked ready to scream when she shook him awake. But one look at her face stopped the flood on angry words on his lips. "What's wrong Daine?" asked, frightened at the look on her face.  
  
"Kaddar.....I think I love him"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the ocean in Tortall........  
  
"No, No. If you want to see the copper veins you must CONCENTRATE" he bellowed the last words at his student. She shivered. Alanna laughed at her place by the fence. Delena shook and shivered again. Her training master still frightened her. He refused to call her Del, like everyone else. Alanna called over to them, "There's some cookies in the kitchen if you want!" she bellowed. The older mage sighed and muttered to his student. "Come along Delena. Let get something to eat.   
  
Alanna ran into Numair's tower, knowing he would follow. The cook she had hired for him, smiled at her. Alanna smiled back and dropped into a chair. "I'm worried about him" she said softly. The cook turned around and opened her mouth to say something but just Numair and Delena walked in. Alanna knew she had to talk with Numair then or never. She was leaving tomorrow to patrol the boarder. "Delena, I hate to ask, but I left my bag up in the observatory. Will you go and get it please?" She smiled sweetly at the girl, who rushed off.  
  
"What do you want Alanna?" Numair asked tiredly. She look at him surprised. "C'mon Alanna. Be reasonable. You haven't even been up in the observatory yet. Say what you want to say quick, she can take those stairs fast."   
  
"Numair, I'm worried about you. Your always yelling at Delena. I think you expect too much from her." She look in his eyes and hoped he wouldn't explode. "You scare her you know." He looked so tiered, she almost regretted her words. "She should be past this. I've taught her two years and she still can't see the copper vein in animals. She have passed this long ago!" He radiated anger, but Alanna said her next words any ways. "She should be past this, or Daine would be past this?" Alanna asked. "She's not Daine. Her name is Delena. I think your problem is you got so close to Daine, and now you won't let anyone else get as close. You haven't seen Onua or Jon for four years! We all loved Daine, but you can't dwell on this the rest of your life."  
  
Numair opened his mouth but was interrupted by a scream. Alanna jumped up and raced up the tower stairs, Numair close behind. When they reached the observatory it was empty. But on the other side of a plain wall there was pounding. "Trick wall?" Alanna said dryly. Numair reached out and the wall melted away from his touch. It reveled a small room. It was dark, but Alanna clapped her hands and the room was illuminated.  
  
The wall that matched the trick wall was empty but the other three were full. One held a couch, ***Daine's favorite*** Alanna realized with a shock. The couch faced a wall covered with five paintings with two vases in the middle. ***White bells?*** Alanna recognized the flowers, Also Daine's favorite. A long table took up the third wall.   
  
Alanna studied this wall first. On the table laid a bow and arrows. A book on animal bones, a pair of breeches and a shirt, Alanna sniffed the and realized they still lightly smelled of Daine. There also was a saddle bag, earrings and an necklace with a black opal on it. ***There all Daine's*** Alanna thought, knowing now how much pain her friend was in. The last wall held the five portraits. The biggest one held a group photo of Alanna, Thayet and Daine. On one side there was a photo of Daine in a ball dress, and one of her meditating, copper magic surrounding her. The other two were of Daine shooting an arrow and her beaming over the back of a horse.   
  
"Who is she?" Delena asked, gazing at the two mages who were staring at each other. "Was he married? Dis she die? Did he kill her?" Delena didn't notice Numair's eyes darken. Alanna grabbed her hand. "Lets go for a walk"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your what?" Kaddar gasped. "You love Orzone?!" He stared at her in disbelief. "He kidnaped you! Your being forced to marry him in a few months! He made your friends believe you were a selfish wench! And you love him?" Her face was blank, but her voice trembled when she spoke. "It's ..like.... I only love parts of him. I don't like the evil part, but the.... nice part. The part of him that is kind to animals. The part that.... LOVES me. Oh Goddess. How to explain this! Why did it happen?!" She collapsed on Kaddar's bed crying. He stroked her back and murmured to her. "Shhh. We'll figure out something. I promise." Sitting up she nodded. "Go back to him now." Kaddar whispered to her. She took flight into the early morning sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So. Who is she?" Delena asked after 30 minutes of silent walking. Alanna came out of her thoughts and sat. Delena followed the suit. "Her name was Daine." she began, but Delena cut in excitedly. "He called me that! The first time he saw me!" Alanna glared at the girl. "I'm not surprised. You look a lot like her" And it was true. The girl did. Her Hair was smokey brown like Daine's was, and her face held the same was almost the same. You only noticed the first time you saw her. After that the differences became big, like her crystal blue eyes. How shocked Numair must have been to see her. Maybe he didn't see the difference like everyone else. Maybe he only saw the similarities.  
  
"She was his student before you. Oh, we all loved her. It would be hard not to." Alanna broke off and wiped small tears from her eyes. "I feel sorry for her! You say she was amazing, and to be stuck with him..." Delena shook her head and Alanna's eyes flashed.   
  
"Numair wasn't always like he is to you! She was the one who made him like that." Sighing Alanna waved her hand, making a rectangle, framed by violet magic. And image showed there.  
  
*** Daine raced threw a field laughing. Numair ran after her, shouting threw his own laughter. Alanna had been watching then from her perch in a tree. "Give it back, Daine" Numair shouted. "Come here" He had sent his Black magic, sparkling with white lights, after her. Effortlessly it scooped her up and brought her back. When she had been deposited in front of a laughing Numair she gave him back his Opal. He hugged her. "Silly magelet" he whispered in her hair. Together they walked back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
Delena stared at the image. "Are you sure it's the same person?" she asked, eyes wide. Alanna nodded stiffly. "What happened to her?" Delena's question burst out before she could stop it. "Have you heard of Veralidaine Sarrasri?" Alanna asked quietly. "Yes! She betrayed Tortall to the Carthaki Emperor" Delena answered promptly. It was well know.  
  
"That was Daine's full name"  
  
What do you think? it'll get more interesting soon, i just had to explain what had happened in four years. So basicly,   
  
Daine's lived through it and kinda fallen in love with Orzone's good side.   
  
Alanna is mad but doesn't hate Daine.   
  
Kaddar's Daine's closest friend  
  
Everyone else hates Daine  
  
Numair hates yet misses her  
  
His new student is called Delena  
  
Numair is in depression  
  
everyone knows what Daine did  
  
YOU MUST READ THIS:  
  
Orzone had a short war in the time Daine was asleep. He really loves her. He weakened Tortall's water boarders. For the first two years, tortall was in ruin. Now it's back on it's feet. Orzone didn't take over Tortall because Daine promised to stay and marry him if he called off the war.  
  
There hope yea like! 


	3. Preparing

K. I THINK IT'S KINDA OBVIOUS THAT I AM ON A BIG FANFICTION ROLL. I HAVE CONTINUED A STORY, STARTED A NEW ONE AND NOW AM UPDATING THAT ONE! JEEZ, I SHOULD GET A LIFE.  
  
I have a big block for HP, so no updates for that. Hey~ i just got a wonderful idea for a song fic.....HMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Shinning Crystal- It is a little strange to think of Daine in love with him, but think of that paint in your room that you hate. Yet it grows on you.  
  
Risika- No, no. I'm not finished with Daine yet!!!!!!! Here ya go! Next chapt! Yippie for you!  
  
Hope all of you are still here listening!!!!!!!  
  
Daine swept through the university. Her hand raised immediately to the murmurs of "Empress." It was second nature to her now to acknowledge them. She strode past the mosaics that had caught her eyes once. But she had no time to gape today. She needed to see Lindhall and Kaddar.  
  
Bursting into their study she touched Kitten lightly on the shoulder. Then she confronted the men. "Is it true their coming?" Both men glanced at each other and shifted awkwardly. "Where did you hear that?" Kaddar asked nervously. Her eyes widened, "I saw the engravers making nameplates for them" Daine gasped. "S...S....So. It's....true. Their coming." She sat down hard on Lindhall's couch, resting her head on her knees. "Why?" she whispered.  
  
Lindhall sat beside her, rubbing her back. Kaddar knelt in front of her, pulling her hands from her face he spoke quietly. "Their coming for the wedding. He looked in your mind and picked out all your friends. I think he wants to make sure none of them have ANY suspicions that you didn't wholly give up Tortall. Apparently he wants another shot at the talks. More like another shot to engage a real war with Tortall. I'm sorry Lady. I truly am." She nodded. "Who's on the guest list?" Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. Kaddar handed her a list. "We were just going over the copy of the royal invitation, when you came in."  
  
Dear King Jonathon,  
  
I send my greatest apologies to you. The attacks we engaged were silly and irresponsible. Tortall and Carthak should stand together united. I would truly appreciate if we could resume the talks in two weeks. The empty ship we have sent you is ready for boarding, if you should wish to use it. It will return you on the ninth day. Along with this letter I am currently inviting the following to my wedding, which shall end the seven day talks. I have listed the people who must come, for they are known to my bride, Veralidaine Sarrasri. She doesn't know you are coming, I plan it as a surprise. She was sorry for letting you go on such a bad note. You may add talk advisors and such as you want.   
  
Please accept my humble apologies.  
  
Orzone, Emperor Mage of Carthak  
  
List of required attendance:  
  
Alanna of Trebond and Olau, Lady Knight  
  
Queen Thayet, The Peerless  
  
Onua, Horse mistress  
  
King Jonathan, Majesty of Tortall  
  
Numair Salamin, Black robe Mage  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake, Knight  
  
George, Barron of Pirate Swoop  
  
Lady Delena, Wild Mage of Swan Lake   
  
  
  
"Oh" Daine whispered. "So, their all going to be there" She shivered at the thought.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Does he seriously think were going?" Delena gasped after she read the letter. Alanna looking worriedly at Numair. "Shut up Del." she hissed. Jon sighed. "He doesn't give any of us much choice does he? He practically ordered us to come. Tortall can't stand another attack." Jonathan's blue eyes look weary. Everyone looked at one another. Numair spoke next. "Please Jon. I couldn't.....stand....to see her..... I can't stand to go there again." Numair looked pleadingly at his King. It was Thayet who answered when Jon had turned away. "We all feel that way Numair. But, Tortall needs us." Her eyes pleaded. He sighed. "Is everyone else going?" There were nods all around the room. "Then, if we must." He nodded slowly.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Delena and Alanna stood side-by-side on the loading dock watching as their cases were carried up. Everyone else boarded the ship in silence. Numair stood by the rail, leaning on it as he stared out at the sea. Delena turned the Knight who was putting off boarding the ship as long as possible. Alanna hated boats. "Alanna" Delena made sure she was listening before continuing. "Does it really hurt you all so much to go back? To see her?" Alanna gazed at her, remarking in her mind once again how much se resembled Daine. "It hurts us all" she watched Lord Gareth and Martin board the ship along with the clerks, Gary and Harlitt. "What was she like?" Delena had the decency to whisper. Alanna knew she should return the favor.  
  
"Daine was a amazing person to know. She had a sense of humor, and a way of having fun. It was catching. We'd all have killed ourselves for her." Alanna's eyes clouded with unseen memories. "Don't forget her political sense" Jon had come to stand behind the two woman. "She had this confusion over politics and how it worked. Like why I was dancing with the Carthaki ambassadors wife, if we were at the peak of war. Or when we began war. She also thought we all were very strange nobles." Jon's eyes clouded over with memories too. "But she was nothing more that a money-wanting wench" Alanna stood up abruptly. Jonathan too looked angry.  
  
Delena watched them stride off to the boat before following. ~wow. I really must meet this girl, if she can inspire so many different feelings.~ Delena thought eyes wide.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The seamstress poked Daine again with her needle. She winced. "Lady! Please stop moving! At this rate all you dresses will have to be red to hide the blood!" The seamstress gasped at Daine. Daine gasped back. The dress was tight. Orzone had picked out the cloths. This one was a beautiful blue. Orzone had been very secretive about the rest. 'Surprises he said were the best thing in the world. Daine squirmed impatiently. She hated fittings. She heard the seamstress groan and mutter, but finally she was done. "Now go." The seamstress barked. She was familiar with Daine, and didn't bow and talk politely like everyone else. Daine gladly stepped behind the screen to pull on a plain muslin dress. She hated how the fabric itched and how plain the beige-white-toupe color was. But she blended in with everyone else this way.  
  
Oh, how she wished for breeches. But then she'd stand out even more than being the Emperors fiancee. Sometimes she wished to just begin yelling at all the mild, meek ladies. Stepping out into the bright sunshine, Daine pushed back her damp curls. She searched for Lindhall. There he was. He sat on his mare calmly, holding the reins of Daine's stallion. She walked up, stroking Majesty's nose. The pitch-black hose blew on her face. She mounted side- saddle, with regret. It was hard to fell in control riding sideways. Clicking her tongue softly she nudged the horse into a walk. Lindhall kept his mare in stride with Daine. His mare was beautiful roan with unique markings. She was built big, perfect for the tall mage. "Are you nervous?" Lindhall asked quietly. Daine had said little to anyone all week. The delegates from Tortall would arrive in a week.   
  
Her smile was weak. "I won't see them that much, right? I am not required at the talks, only at the evening dinners and some of the tours for the group." Her eyes told a different story. "And the wedding" Her voice was barely audible. Lindhall reached over to pat her shoulder.   
  
Over the past four years they had become great friends. She had taught him all he needed to know about animals, and in return he was always there for her.   
  
"Kaddar said, that you love the Emperor?" Lindhall said with some reluctance. Daine turned her eyes to him. He looked away, hiding himself from her big, blue eyes. He couldn't tell her. Numair would kill him. "Not enough to marry him. Enough to put up with him. And that's only in his good moods. I am not an Empress, Lindhall, I don't know what I am" She gazed up at the sky.   
  
"I'm afraid of what they might say"   
  
******************************************************  
  
Alanna leaned on the ship rail beside Jon. "I don't think it was smart to bring Numair, Jon" She confided. He looked at her silently. She saw in his eyes he agreed. "I am not sure how he'll take it, seeing her again I mean". Jon sighed, "I know Alanna, But we really don't have a choice in this do we?" He reached over and brushed a stray red hair back from Alanna's face. She smiled at him. "I'll go talk to him" She was looking a little green. He laughed. "Don't worry, fair maiden. I shall go slay the dragon" He strode off, leaving Alanna throwing up through her laughter.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The sun against her back felt wonderful. She buried her hands in the soft earth. Daine felt wonderful, for the first time she didn't worry about her friends coming. She had never been a big herb person like her mother. But in Carthak she felt free when she did it. She turned around and smiled at her ladies in waiting. She was thankful that Orzone had allowed her that small giving. She still felt awkward around slaves, though had learned how to deal and hide it. She had two nobles from Carthak and one form northern Tortall.   
  
Delaney, one of her Carthak ladies, had set out earlier to pick up the dresses for the next while. Lucille, from Tortall, and Asaia from Carthak sat on the bench behind Daine chattering merrily. Daine smiled happily and laid out on the ground. Lucille was instantly at her side. "Lady? Lady! Are you alright?" Daine lazily turned her head. Yawning she replied, "Don't worry. I'm fine, Lucille." She reached over to pat the girls shoulder. "I'm just letting go" Lucille sat down beside her. Propping Daine up on her knees she began to braid the thick curls. Asaia left the bench to crouch beside the garden. She pulled up some sage and laid it on Daine's tongue. The taste swept threw Daine relaxing every part of her, from mind to bones. "Are you scared about tomorrow?" Asaia murmured. Daine was so tiered she could only nod.  
  
Lucille tied the braid with a ribbon. Her hair was so fair it was white. Her eyes a deep purple. Daine avoided looking in them. Even though the shade was off, they reminded her of Alanna. Her hands were slender and pale, she was only two years older than Daine's 19. (A/n sorry but that's right? Right? Daine was 15 in Em?" Lucille had ran away from home to Carthak after her parents had arranged a marriage to a rich, sexual abuser. She had never been fond of her parents, yet missed her little brother. She wrote to him secretly. Lucille was quiet and watchful. Her gift a brilliant blue. She had been hired to do Daine's hair and face.  
  
Asaia was well into her sixties. Her skin was a deeper shade than most Carthaki's. If she's been a palace slave, she's have been dismissed long ago. Her eyes were a hawk colored tawny, and only a fuzz served as her hair. Her herbal concoctions helped Daine and the other two girls. But Asaia always insisted Daine only kept her because of her cleaning. It was a joke between the two of them, What Daine's perception of clean was.   
  
Just then Delaney burst in. She skipped up to the woman. She had inherited her grandmothers tawny eyes, but that was it. While Asaia was solemn, Delaney was cheerful and bight. Her hair was thick and black. Her skin pleasantly dark. She was only 14 years old.  
  
"You should see your dresses Daine! Each one is more beautiful than the next! You'll look gorgeous in them." Delaney bounced around the courtyard giggling. Suddenly Daine wasn't Asaia  
  
so tired. "I can't wait" she muttered. 


	4. Meetings of the Great

Hey *yawns* had a very long weekend. But fun. Except for the small point that NONE OF MY PARENTS WOULD TAKE ME TO SEE THE MATRIX: RELOADED  
  
Grrrrrrr  
  
Hey, Shinning Crystal? If your there listening.... I READ UR BIO! It was HILARIOUS. Seriously what country/state do you live in? If you live anywhere near me i really want to call that guy! I am having a lot of annoying people annoying me! Please tell me....!!!!  
  
Anyhoo  
  
hope i get an answer  
  
heh heh heh  
  
"Now, just like last time we can do nothing to upset the emperor." Duke Gareth cautioned. There were nods all around the tiny cabin. "Nothing" he repeated. "We get it" Alanna said, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe i am going to meet an emperor!" Delena grabbed onto Alanna's sleeve and began bouncing up and down. "No" Numair said. "You are to have no correspondence with the emperor. Understand?" His eyes burned into hers and Delena nodded.  
  
"No wonder she left"  
  
"Excuse me?" Numair grew to his full height and Delena took a step back. "I believe i am your teaching master, Lady Delena, and what i say goes. If you have a problem with that i suggest you follow my order and when we get back home you may speak your mind, pack your bags and leave my tower. Now, do you understand?" Delena sniffled and nodded. She threw herself on the bed to cry. "Numair" Alanna put a hand on her lanky friends shoulder. "Are you sure your up to this? Really, we can say you were sick. I am sure Orzone and Veralidaine won't mind" She had taken to calling Daine by her full name, when she had to speak of her. The nickname brought back too many painful memories, Daine had never suited her full name. But the empress did.   
  
Slowly Numair shook his head. "Your supposed to face it right?" he muttered. The boat jerked to a stop. Numair looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Let's go"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Onua stepped out onto the deck and the sun hit her ful force, she started to sweat. She still wore thick clothes for the tortallian winter. She got into line behind Gary. Delena stood behind her. Onua had never really known the girl. She had always thought the girl shy, scared and silly. She knew the girl had powerful wild magic with horses, like her own, but Onua assumed that in the beginning Numair had hired her to hide his grief over Daine. But now seeing the rocky relationship, maybe seeing Daine bound down the stairs every morning had became too much.  
  
When the last group had returned from Carthak, Onua didn't believe it. The majesties did, but the three of them hadn't hated her. Just were angry. It took them to see what the Carthaki fleet did to Tortall to make their anger become hatred. But, through her hatred, Onua couldn't help felling a little excited to see Daine again.   
  
*****************************************  
  
"Pleased to meet you, i hope your stay in Tortall is not fruitless or unenjoyable for you" Kaddar droned. The horse mistress in front of him curtsied and stepped away to let the next person forward. Kaddar almost jumped up to demand what Daine was doing here. He stopped himself just in time. This girls hair wasn't as curly, Her nose was bigger and tilted at the end. Her eyes were a shocking blue that hurt to look at. The herald named her. "Master Salamin's student, Lady Delena of Sunrise peak." Kaddar took in the simple white dress, with the blue sash. "Lady, pleased to meet you. If you would like, sometime during your stay, I might be lucky enough to show you around Carthak." She smiled and nodded. "I would like that, highness" she still stood in front of him, appearing to be studying him. Kaddar shifted uncomfortably. Her voice was a bit too husky. He searched his head for a more obvious dismissal. Duke Gareth saved him by clearing his throat, Delena curtsied and joined the rest of the tortallians moving down a line of mages. Kaddar watched with a smile as Master Lindhall embraced Numair. Kaddar turned his mind back to Numair's new student.  
  
If Daine knew, it would kill her.  
  
****************************************  
  
Numair retreated into the cold. It had scared him at first, being so cold and dull. But after a time he got used to it, and retreated into it often. It was easier to feel nothing than to analyze the million thoughts that crashed through his head. Why? Why did she? How could she? Doesn't she know? Numair felt the question come like a wave. He slipped back into the cold inside himself. But she had opened the door, and now her couldn't close it.   
  
~~~Numair was dressed in plain black robes. They stank of blood. Guards marched at either side of him. He could see Varice and Kaddar below him. He stumbled quite a few times, the guards were always there to encourage him to walk straight with their swords. How thoughtful of them. He thought grimly. Finally they reached the execution block. In stiff-back chairs behind it sat all of his friends from Tortall. In the middle, relaxed in two big, cushioned chairs sat Orzone and Daine. Slaves offered them grapes, as if this was a form of entertainment. Maybe for them it was.   
  
Numair tried once more. "Daine, please help me" Her eyes met his for one moment and he thought he saw a struggle going on there. No, he was mistaken. She threw back her head and laughed. "Look! He's begging for mercy" she yelled. Grabbing the bowl of grapes from the slave she began pelting her old teacher with grapes. Her winced as each hit it's mark. The guards forced him to lean over a block. "Wait!" Daine cried. Numair's heart filled with hope. "I want to do it." She stood up and took the axe from the executioner. Reaching out she placed her hand on the back of Numair's neck. It felt wet. "Goodbye, fool" Raising her hands high over her head she brought the axe down.  
  
Suddenly white fire raced all over the platform. Daine's axe came dome on the block, there was no splatter of blood. She let out a scream of defeat. All the tortallians had disappeared.~~~  
  
Lindhall felt the cold coming off Numair. After reliving that memory, Numair had sunk back into the abyss. Lindhall searched Numair with his gift for any physical injury. There was none to be found. He embraced his old student, trying to use his own body heat to warm up the cold-as-marble human. But Numair refused to come out, to see the light. He couldn't be out when he saw her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kaddar talked lightly to Alanna and the King. He avoided Numair. After watching Master Lindhall search Numair, he had conducted a scan himself. It was so cold Kaddar almost fainted. He stayed away from the human icicle. He was sure if he so much a brushed against the black robe mage he would freeze.   
  
Numair looked unkept, since the last time Kaddar had seen him. His Hair looked greasier. His eyes empty. The swarthy skin was paler, and in some places through his robe you could see bones. Once again Kaddar thought of what Daine would think. He decided that was because her opinions were always fair and saw straight through to the core. But Kaddar knew exactly what Daine would say. She'd start to cry.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Daine studied herself in the mirror. The dress was a beautiful rich green. Lucille had piled on lots of green eye makeup to hide Daine's smoky blue eyes. Her hair was tied up into a pile, resting against the gold crown imbedded with emeralds. Her neck held a simple gold chain with a emerald. The ring on her finger sparkled green. "Now. The emperor said to touch the dress with my magic...." Lucille muttered sending a flame of her pale blue magic at the dress. Daine let out a cry and covered her eyes. The dress was embroidered with emeralds. Every inch of it sparkled green. Lucille gasped, Delaney clapped in delight. "Well that's one way to go about it" Diane muttered, turning away from the mirror. "What do you mean, Lady?" Asaia asked from her corner. Her eyes searched Daine's angry ones. "I mean, he's trying to shout the fact that I am now his. Green's his color and well..... I kinda said that I loved him for his wealth" Daine put her head in her hands. Lucille yanked them back almost immediately She looked pointedly at Daine's makeup.  
  
Daine gazed around the room she called home for the past four years. The room was painted in a exact replica of Tortall's woods in autumn. Her bed was simple pine, with pine green blankets. There was a basket in the corner opposite Asaia's rocking chair for Kitten. She had tried to keep the furniture simple, so not to interfere with the wall painting. There was a large amour, she had, had it painted like the walls, a desk and mirror. The Ladies rooms were through small painted doors.   
  
A gong singled that the tortallians had arrived on land. "See you later" Daine said glumly. But as she walked out the door she couldn't stop her head from singing, I'm going to see them! I'll see Numair, Alanna and Onua! Jon, Thayet and Raoul! I'll at least see them, even if they hate me!  
  
******************************************************  
  
When Alanna first saw the Emperor it was only a glimpse. But even that filled her with anger. Glancing over at Numair, she had to clutch her fingers to keep from screaming and attacking him. She, Jon, Thayet, Onua and Raoul had gotten off easily. They had felt betrayed, angered and foolish for believing Daine. They only needed to think of her, every once and a while, when they saw something that reminded them of her. Numair had it harder. For almost three years his life had practically revolved around Daine, Alanna knew he had even began to love her like a little sister.  
  
  
  
If she hadn't brought the axe down with no hesitation, maybe he could have forgiven her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jonathon and Thayet walked up to the emperor's dais together. As one they bowed to Orzone. "Welcome, My fair rulers of Tortall" Orzone smiled at them. The hall they stood in had cathedral ceilings, painted a bright white. The carpets were a brilliant green. It was a small, but elegant room. "We are happy to be here, Emperor" Thayet's voice was perfectly schooled to be emotionless. She would not let herself think of the rider groups killed by Orzone's fleets.  
  
Jon shook the emperors hand, his smile tense. He didn't like the way he was being studied. (A/N!!! Orzone didn't tell Daine about Del!) "We are honored to be here" The emperor's many rings and bracelets shimmered. He smiled at Jon's comment and replied, "As we are honored to have you"  
  
Jon turned to greet the person in the seat next to Orzone's. He had expected it to be Kaddar, he was wrong. While the emperor's throne was incrusted with emeralds, this one had diamonds. The occupier was wearing a green dress, you couldn't see the dress though, emerald coated the whole thing. You could barely see the girls blue eyes, she was so trodden with green makeup and her eyelashes were naturally thick, but had been accented heavily. The greetings to her were rushed. "Good evening, empress." Both Jon and Thayet almost ran from the dais. Seeing that face again made it seem like four years hadn't past.   
  
Numair had a harder time. Alanna had forced him to let her come with him. They both bowed politely to the emperor. "Lioness, Ar-Numair. Pleased to see you again" Alanna bowed and nudged Numair to do the same. Numair was wearing his black-robe mage robe. It had been buttoned up securely by Onua, an attempt to hide the lost weight. Nothing, though, could be done to hide the prominent cheekbones sticking out. "And my fiancee, I believe you know as well" Alanna bowed before she looked.  
  
Emeralds blinded Alanna for a few seconds. The nod she received was quick, the slitted blue eyes met hers for the barest second, the turned to Numair, who was just coming up from his bow. Time seemed to freeze when their eyes met. Numair quickly retreated into the cold, but Daine arched her back in a effort to stand up. Slowly she reached out a hand for him.  
  
Okay, kiddies. Here's my thank u's.....  
  
First of all RISIKA, GODDESS DAINE, LADY MAGE AND SILVER MAGIC! THANZ for adding me to ur favorite list~ you really don't know how much this means to me!!!!!!  
  
GoddessDaine- thanks for adding me to ur favorite list! And for ur suggestion! Here's more :)  
  
Huntress Diana- thanks for ur suggustion and review! I read this review in the middle of typing this chapt, so i didn't get to put your idea for setting into too much detail. I will next chapter thou! Thanks for the email, i'll explain a bit about Daine next chapter!  
  
Martini- the times you have seen Orzone he's been in that kind interest thing. But believe me next chapt you'll see him mean! I'm not sure wut i am going to do about d/n but i'll figure out something! Thanks!  
  
Risika- I'll try to watch my spelling! Read my thank below  
  
Veralidaine- yeah i know, but can't u just see Orzone going for some one younger? And if your a D/N fan, Orzone is probably Numair's age  
  
Tequila- Is it sad? Hmm, really? Then i had better change what i do l8er! Lol. No, Daine doesn't know about Del, Orzone sent the invite, but didn't tell Daine Numair had a new student. Gonna b a nasty surprise don't you think?  
  
Risika- i need idea's for chapter 5! Thanks for saying i write well, and for coming back!  
  
If you have any suggestions, email them to me at stargirl_rebels@hotmail.com  
  
i will listen and try to work it in  
  
Huntress Diana- I'm going to review now!  
  
BTW this chapter is dedicated to Risika! Totally my loyalist fan!!!!!!  
  
Lya 


	5. Connections

Italics r like this *hate. Thoughts r like *I AM SO SMRT. SMRT*  
  
God, i hate this country. By tomorrow i'll be patriotic and loving where i am, and glad that i am not somewhere else. For now though, i hate it. Even though we don't live in igloo's Canada is a friggn cold place. I mean i can't smile because my whole top lip is swollen and cracked and red from the cold. Heck, i can't even TALK! And who names a province Ontario? Why am i stuck between Manitoba's winds and Quebec's freezing cold? WHY? I ask you. WHY?   
  
Daine leaned against the cold stone wall, tears pouring down her cheeks. She knew the makeup Lucille had worked so hard to get perfect was streaked and lined. She didn't care. A mage walked down the empty, drab hall. He didn't seem to see the girl sprawled out so her toes touched the opposite wall. He didn't step over her legs but walked right through them. Daine shivered, she hated it when people did that.   
  
She was the mirror image of a focus. Whenever Orzone put a focus on her body, her soul was thrown out. Lindhall said that everyone had two parts to them. The part that would always obey and the part that was defiance and free-will. When ever you obeyed a command that you didn't want to, you touched the part of you that was all for obeying. Orzone cast his focus's different then everyone else. While other mages used the old way, flipping the power surge making the will to obey more powerful, Orzone used a newer spell, just gave her obeyence a tab bit more power than her essence and free-will. Her body couldn't hold so much command, it flipped the weaker, her essence, out.  
  
Whenever she was thrown out of her body, Daine tried to stay close. She liked to keep an eye on what was said and done. Often she wished the first focus Ozone had put on her, the one that betrayed her friends, hadn't been the old way. He had cast it normally, because he hadn't been sure the newer power surge would work. He couldn't afford more mistakes.  
  
Daine knew if she got really angry she could force herself back into her body, she didn't do it often for her body held the scratches and pains for days. It hurt her to force her way in. Her body was aching right now, Orzone had forced her out to fast. He was scared, she thought happily.   
  
She had been so close. To touch him, see that he was real, would be a wonder. Orzone often played tricks. He would make a simulacra of Numair walk down the hallway. The first few times Daine had ran and hugged it, crying her eyes out. She had payed for her mistake. Orzone was enraged she was still loyal to her teacher. Her back still held light scars from the whips.   
  
But, oh, this one was real! All she had wanted was one touch. That's all! To smell him in, that smell of spices, soap and clothes. Her eyes closed as she remembered the unique scent, faint because of the distance in her mind. She wasn't sure of how long she sat there, but when the pull came she was reluctant to get up. Orzone pulled her again. Sitting up her legs stabbed with sleep. She floated through the walls letting the string that connected her to her body pull.  
  
She though over the first time she had tried to escape. Orzone had bound her body to Thak's Gate. She could not leave it, unless with him. When Daine had got used to be in this ghostlike state, she had ran. Halfway across the emerald ocean the tug from Orzone had come. She ignored it. The pull came steadily, and by the time she could see Tortall's shores she sobbed with the pain. Her image was fuzzy. The bottom half of her essence hung in shreds. She had allowed the string to take her back. By the time she had reached her body she was exhausted. The effort of staying away hurt. Orzone denying her food for a week hadn't helped. Lindhall explained the mind couldn't live without the body. Even if she had reached her beloved Tortall, no one would see her. She would slowly weaken until she was pulled back.   
  
After that incident Daine had only traveled around Carthak. She saw all of the small towns, weakened by famine. She saw people killed by bandits, ladies die in childbirth, men with arrows threw their necks. But when that pull came she always returned to her body.  
  
And once more she obeyed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair had been scared. When she stood up, he knew she would touch him. He also knew that when she did, he would have to come out of the cold. Alanna had pulled him a step back from her. But it wasn't necessary, Oddly, Daine's body jerked, her hand dropped. Wide eyes shrunk. Once again she raised her hand. Pushing the Lioness out of the way she strode down the steps. "Where are you going?" Orzone asked, his voice unbelievably calm. "I can't stand to be near these weaklings" Daine sniffed. "I'll see you later, dearest" She curtsied and walked out, words echoing.  
  
Now Numair sat on a large cushion, away from everyone else and their chatter. He studied his hands. They were large and boney. They used to be his best feature. He didn't look up when Kaddar sat stiffly beside him. "Remember that night when you came over and talked to me? You warned me not to trifle with the empress. What a night" Kaddar laughed, using chatter to fill up the silence. "Did you?" Numair's voice was corse and rough. He looked down instead of at Kaddar. His mind hurt from being out of the cold. "What?" Kaddar was stunned. He hadn't expected a response. Lindhall and had told him not to when he sent him over here. "Did you trifle with her?" Numair asked the question as he slowly turned her head to look at Kaddar. His eyes were surrounded by shadows and hollows. Kaddar was lost in there inky depth. Now it was his turn to sound harsh. "No" he stood up and walked away, trying to wipe what he had saw in those eyes away.  
  
He had saw death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine opened her eyes slowly. They hurt. "Wake up, wench" Orzone's voice had awakened her. She stared up at him, scared. He was livid with rage. "HOW *DARE YOU?" He screamed at her. His grasp on her shoulders bruised. She was picked up like a rag doll and thrown against the wall. Daine slid to the ground, grateful for it's security. She had no time to enjoy it. Orzone pulled her up, right off her feet. His hands were tight around her neck. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS BEHAVE" he shook her tightening his grip on her neck. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she gasped for air. Orzone slammed her into the corner of the amour. Her head hit it with a *crack. Blood soaked her gown. Slowly Orzone reached around and touched the cut. He brought the blood-soaked finger around and put it in his mouth. Slowly he licked the blood off his finger. Daine had to struggle not to make a face. "Who is you master, Veralidaine" he hissed. She whispered the answer. "*who?" he repeated. "You" Daine said louder. "Good my dear. Now show it"Unzipping her gown, he pushed her back on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Delena sipped her wine lightly, all attention on the man in front of her. He had dark skin, and a tricky smile. He had listened to what she had to say about herself, now she listened to him. "I am next in line to be Emperor after Kaddar" he said calmly. As he continued Del felt her attention slipping. She thought back to the Empress, so beautiful in the dress of emeralds. She would be wonderful if not so snobby, Del thought. *I would look beautiful in a dress like that, she imagined herself in the elegant green. "Lady?" the young mans voice brought Del back. "Hmmm?" she realized her must have asked a question. "Sorry" she said with a sigh. He nodded tightly. "Yes, Lady" He walked away. Del sighed and leaned against the bar. Couldn't she do anything right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Onua ate her breakfast quietly. The whole table was silent. Most of the people there either hated the morning or were tired from their trip. "Pass the juice" she said quietly to Alanna. She obliged without lifting her head from it's resting place on the table. Gareth stood up. "The delegates will be here any moment to show us the grounds. Do not wander. We must be courteous as we were last night" he sat down just as the door opened. Prince Kaddar, Master Lindhall, Varice, some delegates and five ladies walked in. Numair offered her arm to Varice, Kaddar to the queen. Everyone filed out. They reached the market quickly. Everyone began forming small groups of six to wander with. Alanna, Onua and Del ended up with three ladies. Onua would have liked to stay with Numair and keep an eye on him, but Varice swept him up in a group with her, Raoul, George and two delegates.  
  
"I'm Alanna. This is Onua, horse mistress and Del, wildmage" Alanna said to the three woman. One of them was an old woman. Her face was wrinkled and worn. Her hair was limited to a fuzz. Her eyes were that of a hawk. Calculating and wise. The woman beside her, was a northerner. Her skin was snow white, barely tanned by the sun. Fair hair was left out, framing her face. While the old woman wore a Carthaki style dress, this woman wore a expensive blue silk dress, over a white silk shirt and skirt. Her eyes could have been Alanna's. The youngest girl could be no more then Del's age. Her eyes matched the old woman, but she had an abundance of hair. Thick and black she had attempted a horsetail behind her neck, but Onua could see it fighting it's restraints. She was clothed in a Carthaki style dress too, but of brighter colors and richer silk. It was she who answered Alanna. "I'm Laney, short for Delaney, This is my grandmother, Asaia and Lucille" Laney said eyes sparkling, "were here in our ladies absence" Lucille said calmly. "Hey!" Laney leaned forward. "You look just-" Asaia put a hand over Laney's mouth. "So, where would you like to go?" she asked calmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine sat up quietly. She didn't want to disturb the man beside her. The bed and pillow were drenched in blood. She ignored the bathroom, she would take care of her injury at her room. The cut burned. She was amazed she still was alive. Slowly she wrapped herself in a silk throw- over. Grabbing her dagger from her emerald dress she climbed out the window. She thought of the dress of emeralds as she strolled through the small garden. She knew how much it and each emerald must have cost, but she would never wear the gown again. Maybe the laundress would save the emeralds, But the cloth was blood-soaked, and Daine was glad it could never be cleaned.   
  
The garden she walked in was empty, but the next one she entered was not. Orzone's chief advisor sat on a bench kissing a young girl. Much younger than his stuffy 45. WAY younger. Too young to be his wife.....   
  
The man choked and lept up, leaving his young partner to fall on the bench. Daine adverted her eyes, to study the large purple and green flowers in the small enclosed area. "E-E- Empress......" The man choked. Daine glared at him. She hated people calling her that before she had even held the title. Sighing Daine met the mans eyes "Yes?" she kept her voice bland. He stumbled over his words of explanation as the young woman buttoned up her blouse peaked him on the cheek. His cheeks grew even redder. Daine bored to death and wanting to move on said sweetly "It's okay. She's blonde" Taking the slow small steps needed from a empress she left him gaping.   
  
The next garden was occupied as well. Couples kissed, but noticed the Empress's appearance. Immediately they leaped up and bowed, foreheads to the dirt. Daine tried a curtsy but the movement flung open the scant robe. Blushing hard and tying it shut she bowed and rushed from the garden. She didn't like how the woman hadn't helped her, and the men had boldly gazed between the flaps of her robe.  
  
She shivered.  
  
******************************************  
  
Del was thoroughly bored. She was being ignored, and didn't like it. All Alanna did was talk to the ugly old woman. Onua couldn't stop her tongue with the young scamp. The older blonde wench wouldn't even so much as look at Del. She popped back from the two conversations, and Del often found herself left alone in the shop.   
  
The fifth time she turned around to discover they had left without her, Del sat down angerly on a stool. Her thoughts rolled around angerly  
  
*How dare they leave me?*  
  
*I would never leave them*  
  
*They forget everything me the second people of greater importance come along*  
  
*As if the Hag, wench and bitch could ever replace me?*  
  
*Don't they care?*  
  
*No, I am but a selfish, bastard to them*  
  
*Why am I here?*  
  
She then turned her thought to the meeting last night  
  
*He was very handsome, the Emperor.*  
  
*But that wench. How Dare she even SPEAK to Him!"  
  
*I wonder what Master Numair would have been like if he wasn't in that depressed state? Would I like him?*  
  
*Would I love him?*  
  
*Curse the bitch, for now I shall never know*  
  
Del was surprised to see she held a token in her hand. It was a small stone, shaped like a claw. She toyed with it, the sides were impossibly smooth. Tucking it in her pocket Del sighed and stood up. It was time to catch up with the others.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The first words were brought with an unbelievable pain. Daine had never felt anything like it. She fell to her knees, hands clasped over her ears. Subconsciously she noticed the sound come not from around her, but inside her head.   
  
The second sentence was not so painful, but still unreadable. By the fourth sentence Daine caught scant words. "Don't.......Care?" the voice was full of tears. Daine tried standing up but was lost to dizziness. Quicky she sat down as to not miss the strange girls next words. The first words were lost, but Daine caught the last part her sentence.  
  
" I am but a selfish, bastard to them" Slowly Daine's eyes widened. "Why am I here?" Those words could fit Daine like a tailors suit fit a thin man. It was so perfect, the words had been going around in her head for weeks. For a moment Daine believed that the voice was her own, but she diminished the thought quickly. The voice was deeper and huskier than her own.   
  
Suddenly the voice began talking about Orzone, herself and then Numair* Daine's eyes blazed. "How dare she act as if she owns them?" Daine whispered angerly. The people who hadn't already pulled back when they saw a 19 year old empress crouching, in a robe, on the street, did so now. Daine ignored them.  
  
Suddenly she noticed her badger claw was glowing. Reaching up she clutched it. The connection held too much power. Daine scrunched up her eyes and face. She let out a inhuman scream. (A/N like all those freaks in movies who get painful visions. Or Neo in the Matrix #1 when he got his first does of Kung Foo shit) Inside her eyelids she saw a girl. Remarkable the girl was almost identical to Daine. Thinner curls were worn halfway down the girls back. She was dressed in a tortallian style dress of blue silk. She sat forlorn on a small couch. With large hands she played with a stone. She stood up, arching her hips forward. Giving her head a little shake the girl looked around the shop with brilliant blue eyes. She walked out easily with a loose stride Daine admired.   
  
The vision ended leaving Daine to collapse into a fretful sleep.   
  
*****************************************  
  
".....Her hand off the claw......"  
  
"......needs rest"  
  
  
  
"Orzone...............answers"  
  
"Ask him for answers about these marks on her........."  
  
"Safety.........wife belongs.........slave............master"  
  
Daine opened sleepy eyes to find herself laying on a small, hard bed. The room was plain, non-descript. A slave huddled in the corner. Through her sleep Daine realized the room must belong to her.   
  
"C'meer" Daine called letting sleep and her Gallian accent get the better of her. The woman slowly walked over. "Begging your pardon miss. I touched you." The slave chased off the last traces of sleep from Daine's head. She smiled at the girl, no older than Laney and asked quietly "what's your name?" Daine tried her best to sound like a friend and not an empress. "Lori, miss. No one else was helping you. So I brung 'ya here and called Prince Kaddar and Master Reed." She dropped into a quick curtsy. Daine reached over to pat the girls head softly. "Thank you, Lori. You have done a great service to me and if I can do anything for you.....just ask" The slave's eyes widened. She curtsied again.  
  
Kaddar picked Daine up as if she were a toothpick. Daine wrapped her arms around him so not to fall. "Let us take you back, Lady Sarrasri" Daine smiled softly. He must have known how it irked her when people treated her like she and Orzone were already married.   
  
Orzone still slept when Daine entered his room. Daine hoped he would sleep long enough for her to shake off the traces the healing had left on her. He would ask questions she had no answers to give. Collapsing into the chair Daine pulled out her dagger and played with it. She thought about the girl, how she had seemed possessive about Numair. Daine glanced up at Orzone and accidentally sliced her palm. *Damn* she thought wrapping her palm in a strip of cloth. *You could kill yourself as you sleep with this* suddenly Daine sat up straight. How easy it would be to slit Orzone's throat. He would be dead with out any pain.  
  
  
  
Unwillingly Daine walked toward Orzone, knife outstretched. She lay the cold-blade against Orzone's neck. Daine began to push.  
  
Hahahahah  
  
i like cliffies! Unless I am the reader of course!  
  
Okay, i love Canada again! Well duh! Wut's not to love?  
  
Okay, i hope every1 got the hole spirt separation thang! If not here's an actual discription:  
  
you have three souls (best word i got) Your Magic, your essence (personality and crap) and your Obidiance. Whenever you obey a command you dip into the obendiance part of you. Your magic and essence have the most power while the obediance is kinda low key.   
  
Well when normal mages put a focus spell on you they switch the power between your essence and obidiance. You can't remember anything because the essence become too low key to see or hear or feel.  
  
Now what Orzone does is give your Obidiance equal power to your Magic and Essence. Your body can't handle it and kicks one out. The obediance stays because it's new and powerful, magic is apart of you and your very veins, if you triend to remonve it you would be ripped inside out, so bye-bye essence.  
  
But the body creates an invisable string so when the obediance is taken away you come back to your body.  
  
Kinda get it???????? the essence doesn't have to stay near the body.  
  
IF YOUR CONFUSED ABOUT NUMAIR'S "BEHEADING" READ MY RESPONCE TO TEQUILA'S REVIEW  
  
Reviewers of mine:   
  
Hey, my three wonderfull chickies. And all my reviewers!'  
  
Tequila- Yeah, i'm not gonna be so mean to let Daine meet Del ..... crap! There i go again giving away my story! Daine will meet Del! That's all i will say! Okay, It was really Numair that almost got his head chopped off. I mentioned in the first chapter that Daine walked i with Orzone and started listing all the things Numair had done against his pardon. Orzone (naturally) would have seen it as treason and beheaded him. That's why Numair was begging and stuff. You'll get Daine's view on this later.  
  
Lauren- lol. I like it when people like my story! Okay, i can't tell you that Daine and Numair will get together because i honestly haven't decided yet. Jeez, i can't even think about the next chapter!  
  
Risika- in case you didn't read my email:OMG   
  
I DIDN'T GOT YOUR STORY IDEA! I JUST TYPED OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S KINDA POINTLESS, BUT IT' INTRODUCES MORE IDEA'S. i KEPT DAINE AWAY FROM THE TORTALLIANS. SO COULD YOU JUST TELL ME AGAIN UR IDEA??? PLEASE? WHAT I JUST WROTE COULDN'T SPOIL ANY IDEA.   
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIC!  
  
Okay, i need idea's! Email me @ stargirl_rebels@hotmail.com  
  
Lya 


	6. Two Wildmages

Omg! I have 17 reviews!! What r the chances of that?!! i only posted last night..... that's like 7 new reviews in under 24 hours?!!!! wow, luv this story.  
  
On account HP and TOotL weren't NEARLY as popular i think i'll stick to what-if fic's. Which reminds me........  
  
THERE ARE NO FICS ON DOM!!!!!! incriminating slobs, ALL OF YOU!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, sorry. I'm just ticked off we can't go to the baseball game due to serious SARS happenings.  
  
On the bright side, it's to Quebec for me on Tuesday! 12 hour trip, but hey! I get to fall over things from a different province!  
  
A small line of blood appeared where she pulled the knife. *harder Daine. Harder* she pressed, now small rivulets coursed down his dark neck. She was no where near the windpipe, and needed to cut it fast if she was going to kill him before he awoke.   
  
She stared at his shut eyes. Did she really want to kill him? Was it worth it? Yesterday she would have said no. She would have thought of the girl the riders had rescued. How when they had speared her rapist she had continually drove her dagger into his dead body. Daine hadn't understood, and all Onua could tell her was emotional pain did strange things to you. She understood what the girl had done now. She knew the all binding rage. How it burned till you couldn't think.  
  
  
  
Yes, It was worth it.  
  
He'd raped her.  
  
Suddenly Daine's mind became clearer. Was it really considered rape when the man was almost your husband? Was she in the right here? What if someone knew she had killed him, would they execute her?   
  
Better than spend a lifetime married to him. A life of torture, pain and secrets. A life where all she knew hated her. Where people bowed every step she took. A life for a wench, a girl who thought too highly of herself. Gave up everything for money. Gave up true friends.  
  
But what if they forgave her? What if she found a way to tell them she was still Daine? What if the gods killed Orzone tomorrow? Would her friends forgive her? Could they forgive her? She thought of Alanna's dry humor, Numair's probing look, How Onua saw the best in people. What about King Jon? He and his trust. Thayet and her calloused skin. George and his consistent flirting. What of that? How George looked at Alanna, so in love. What of that? She wanted someone to look at her like that. To kiss her and be oblivious to all watching. Not to care that some said love proved weakness. To know she would die for him.   
  
What of that?   
  
Slowly Daine pulled the knife away. She couldn't kill him till she knew what she wanted. She couldn't hide her large cut she'd made on his neck. She knew someone would die for it. But what could she do? If she finished where that cut had been going, at least 50 slaves would die to advisors who would want to know why she had killed him unnoticed. Daine hated how confused she was. She wished with all her heart she could kill him, and let it end at that. But if she thought it would get her Alanna, Numair and Onua back, she new how wrong she was. It would only prove she had changed. The Daine they knew didn't like when people killed out of spite, or just for the hell of it. It was what made her herself.   
  
Daine threw the dagger out the window, to stop herself. She knew if the occasion appeared again she would be unable to stop herself from killing Orzone. Slowly, regretting her decision every step; yet knowing it was the right one, she walked to Orzone's large double doors and walked out them. She made quick progress to her rooms. She wanted to be with people. She needed conversation, not questions. Just people to talk and not ask what she looked strange. She knew that Lindhall and Kaddar would ask those questions. Her Ladies in Waiting would be perfect.  
  
Doors were the Carthaki's specialty. They loved taking people's interests and personalities and putting them on doors. When she had first arrived at Carthak Daine had payed little attention to the magnificent entries. After she had been told about her marriage sentence Daine had began to pay more attention to them. Orzone's large double doors held birds. Hundreds of tiny, perfect birds, soaring to the ceiling. The ambassador to Galla had a hunting scene carved in. Daine's held the Royal Forest. Daine had seen the carvers personally, and paid them extra. If you really focused an the woodwork you saw a Woman with a lion at her feet, blending into the trees. A hawk perched on the tree. All around the carving was hid little pieces of Tortall.   
  
Sliding her key in the door, Daine muttered to it. "Open up" the lock gleamed at the sound of her voice, and the doors slowly swung opened. "Hello?" Daine called. Silence greeted her. A note sat on the small plain desk. It was written in Laney's free loopy handwriting.  
  
Daine,  
  
You weren't here for the market tour. We went to represent you.  
  
Lucille says to clean up for tonight's dinner, Asaia left some herbs for you to put in a tea.  
  
Love,  
  
Laney.  
  
Daine smiled and put the note in the fire. Her ladies would expect her to take a private bath, like most of the nobles. Daine however desperately need conversation went to the bath house.  
  
******************************************  
  
Del stretched her long legs out in the warm water. She sighed happily. Warm conversation surrounded her. Ladies laughed, groaned and sniffled. Del didn't take part in the chatter, happy to just let it relax the pain of the day off her.   
  
She had been relieved to see that the bath house's where much like the ones in Tortall. She had been afraid that she would make some silly mistake. Del disliked being laughed at. It made her angry, and she took up a lot of energy when she was mad. Fingering the stone in her hand, Del wondered how she had got it. It was a mix of gray and pink, the common color of rocks in Carthak. It's point was unbelievably sharp *It couldn't have gotten that way naturally* Del thought lightly pressing the point against the pad of her thumb. It brought blood.   
  
The room had become blindly steamy. Del couldn't see the had she placed an inch from her nose. She listened to ladies around her get up and out of the tub, still laughing. Only a few stayed, the girls who weren't ladies in waiting, servants and such. Del didn't mind the idea of slavery but she liked that people from the eastern lands still used servants in Carthak. Del blinked hard in the mist trying to see how many people remained.  
  
It was impossible. The mist wouldn't disappear for an hour at least, it was used to remind hired girls to return to their jobs. Del pulled her head underwater and shook it vigorously. She stayed in the warmth for a while, till she couldn't breath anymore. Coming up she jumped, some one had came and sat beside her.   
  
She couldn't see the girls face. Dimly she noticed her dark curls had been tied up. "Hullo" The girl said, completely at home. Del responded, to exhausted to speak much. Leaning her head back she began listening to the ladies talking. It was a couple minutes before she realized her companion was doing the same. Del decided she had enough energy for conversation.   
  
"What's your name?"  
  
*******************************  
  
Daine had waited till the bath house had filled with steam to enter. She didn't want people to notice her. Sliding into the water, she sat on the small seat. A lady on her left greeted her pleasantly before leaving. Daine loved it when people treated her normally, like she was a person not a title. She had began to realize lately when speaking about her, no one called her by name. It was usually "The Empress" Turning to the girl on her right, Daine noticed the girl was completely submerged. A few dark clumps of hair had floated to the surface.  
  
Daine settled down, using the soap to wash her arms. The girl came up for air. Daine said hello out of politeness. The girl muttered something ineligible. Daine sighed, and began listening to the ladies across from her. They were talking about their daughters, competing to see who was better.  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
The girl spoke with no trace of accent, Carthaki or other. The voice was pleasantly bland, with a bit of a husk. It was the kind of voice you would remember your whole life even if you only heard it once. And Daine had heard it once, right before she had fainted.  
  
Turning her eyes to that of an eagle Daine looked at the girl. Sure enough it was the girl from the vision. Her curls were damp with sweat, water and heat. Her face was flushed like someone who wasn't used to the heat of Carthaki bath houses. Thin lashes framed blue eyes. The eyes were squinting in an effort to see Daine.   
  
Daine panicked. What could she say? The girl was obviously someone from Tortall, who would know of Daine's name. "Ummmm, Maura" Daine winced at the use of the name. The girl seemed not to notice. "I'm Delena, Del" Daine's eagle eyes saw the girls friendly smile. "I'm from Tortall, I'm here with my teacher and friends" Del's peered once again trying to see through the curtain of steam. Daine however froze. "T-T-Teacher?" she choked. Her stomach lurched, she noticed stronger than ever how much the girl resembled her.   
  
"Yes, Numair Salmalin. I'm a Wild Mage, He's teaching me how to use my magic" Clutching her hands in fists Daine fought off a wave of anger. *how dare she?* She blinked hard for a few minutes before she realized Del was talking. "He's a wonderful teacher, and I'm sooooo much better than his last student. She's about to be the empress. He told me I'm a wonder compared to her. He likes me a lot better"  
  
*************************************************  
  
From the moment the girl had started talking Del had sensed majesty from her. Del was unable to see her face, but didn't doubt the girl would be beautiful and commanding, like the stormwing queen she had met once, Barzha Razorwing. She liked her name, Maura. It was a solid, well known name. She was related to a girl of the same name. Maura of Dunlath was her cousin. But Del knew the girl deserved a better, more exotic name. Something to show off her majesty, like the name Delena. (A/N sorry for making Del sound conceited)   
  
She began telling the young woman about Tortall, her teacher and friends. Del couldn't help it, She wanted to show off for this magnificent woman. She began talking about Daine. She told Maura about how Numair told Del he likes her better than Daine, which was an outright lie. Numair had said nothing of the sort, in fact Del was sure Numair like Daine better than Del. She didn't notice Maura had stopped talking and a tension was building between them. "I think he hates her more than her hates Emperor Orzone" Del spoke the last sentence giving no thought to the fact that Duke Gareth had told her to say nothing of the sort.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Del found herself underwater. Someone was holding her there, hands wrapped around her neck. The girls nails bit into Del's skin. The girl had something in her hand, some kind of necklace. It cut Del, like a claw would. Splashing around Del kneed the girl's unprotected abdomen, using her own hands to attack the girls tender stomach. Something fell off the ledge into the water, Del snapped her hand out, thinking it might be used as a weapon. It was her stone.   
  
Del drove the point into the girls back and went still as she was overwhelmed by thoughts.  
  
*BITCH! HOW DARE YOU?"   
  
*HOW DARE YOU TRY ME*  
  
Then as calm as can be another thought came  
  
*I'll have to kill you in Orzone's stead*  
  
The hands on Del throat became, if possible, tighter, then all of a sudden they were gone. The voice was gone. Hands were pulling Del out of the water. Someone pumped the water from her lungs. A blanket wrapped Del's wet body. Soft words were murmured. She sniffled. Gentle hands tucked something in her hands. Del looked at it. It was the stone claw, it's point shiny with blood.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Daine entered her rooms shaking. Her back was coated in blood, Delena had dug something in it deep, before pulling it along Daine's back. Her stomach was one big bruise. Her mind was raw with anger and someone's peering in it. She hoped with all her heart the girl had drowned, she despised the woman who and ripped her off Del.  
  
Asaia looked up, and went to get her herbs. Laney rushed to get a blanket. Lucille came over to support Daine to the bed. The blanket warmed off the chills that had been running up and down Daine. "What happened?" Delaney demanded eyes wide. Daine smiled dimly.   
  
"I took a bath"  
  
******************************************  
  
The Badger visited Daine.  
  
She sat on her bed, dressed in a elegant blue dress. It fit her like a second skin. Over it she placed a cloak of gauzy silver, clipped in diamonds. Her feet wore simple blue slippers. Lucille kneeled behind her, twisting her thick curls into a style.  
  
The badger balance on his back paws. Laney studied herself in Daine's mirror, fixing her red dress. She and Lucille had asked to come to the dinner. Asaia sat in her rocker studying the herbs the badger had brought her.   
  
"Kit, you shouldn't have attacked her" When he had first appeared her had almost knocked her over. Lucille had convinced him not to. Now he spoke with exaggerated calm. "Yes Badger. But how did she do that? See in my mind?" Daine knew she shouldn't have attacked Del. All she got out of it was blood under her fingernails, and a nasty healing potion. But she wasn't sorry she had did it. Even thinking lightly about what Del had said made her clutch her fists.  
  
"She's your shadow" The badger nodded to Asaia's thanks for the herbs. "My what?" Daine winced as Lucille pulled hard on a strand of hair. The badger sighed. "Everything that is Divine has a shadow. Whether it is a person or human. Your Divine because both you parents are gods." (A/N Badger took Daine to the Divine Realms to meet her parents as a sorry for forcing her to be with Orzone) Daine nodded. "So what does Delena have to do with that?" The Badger looked at her pointingly. "The rock she drove in your back is a perfect replica of your claw. It's a stone though because shadows have to be less than their casters. Delena is your shadow. She's your copy. Your Divine and she's everything Mortal. She had to be the same yet different than you. Her wild magic is only with horses making her less than you. Since you had a claw it was only fitting she find one to connect you. You can hear her thoughts because of the claw, she only could hear you because she spilled your blood while you were holding YOUR claw. That's why your mind feels raw, something that was not Divine was in it. Understand Kit?" He munched on some seed Asaia had put down for him.   
  
Daine slowly nodded. " Everything Divine has a mortal copy. She's and her claw are a lesser copy of me?" Lucille stood up, stretching her long legs. Daine glanced in the mirror. She look presentable. "Yes, I'll wipe her memory clean of your voice. She won't be able to remember what her attacker sounded like." The Badger disappeared in a flash of silver fire. Daine sighed. She had to leave soon and wasn't at all looking forward to seeing Del again. Lucille busied herself fixing her blonde hair and straightening her purple dress that brought out her eyes. The Gong sounded. "Lets go" Daine couldn't have sounded less thrilled.  
  
Okay, strange chapter, I know. Listen chickies, i'm sorry but i have been giving you like three chapters a week but day after tomorrow i'm leaving for Quebec till Friday so you'll have to wait till i get back for next chapter. I am open for suggestions because i am really stuck now. I think i know how it's going to end, but that can always change. So help me..... PLEASE. I hate blocks.  
  
*glares*  
  
Reviewers.  
  
Risika- THEN PLEASE HELP ME NOW WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!**!!!  
  
TRY EMAIL AGAIN!  
  
Hottiger- Please spare me! I don't wanna die!!! *beggs*  
  
Mierette- OOOOOO! Lots of comments/questions! Satan reincarnated *looks shifty eyed* how did you know? What gave me away? Yes i am evil! Muwahahaha! Being evil is almost as much fun as being twisted. Thank you for reading my fic! Everyone keeps saying it's different and realistic. I just got fed up of no fic's with Orzone kidnaping Daine.   
  
IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC READ A WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT BY MAGES WHISPER.   
  
I started laughing when i read your review! Your sitting here cursing me than all of a sudden tun nice and complimentary. It was sweet. Your not supposed to like Del. I don't like Del, she's kinda shallow. I just want everyone to feel strongly about her, one way or the other, so my ending works. I made her like she is on purpose, it wasn't an accident. Well wouldn't you be different after living with Orzone for 4 yrs? Hahaha read my next chapter when i post it. You'll see Varice. Jon and Thayet had to go because they were close to Daine. No! Not hell to pay! I already gave it all my money!!!!!!!  
  
Huntress Diana- I wasn't going to use the word rape for what Orzone did. Thanks for giving me that approach!   
  
Martini- Numair's my dream guy too! And i might have to put another cliffie in. I need to keep my audience!  
  
OKAY CHICKIES! I LOVE THE FACT THAT PEOPLE COME BACK TO READ ME FIC. SO IF YOU REVIEWED ONCE EARLIER ON AND STILL CAME BACK REVIEW ME AGAIN! IT HELPS IF I KNOW PEOPLE AREN'T READING AND THEN FORGETTING ME!!!!! I GAVE OUT A LOT OF INFO IN MIERETTE'S RESPONSE ABOVE.... GO AHEAD AND READ. A  
  
AND LIKE I TOLD HER! READ A WOULD WITHOUT LIGHT BY MAGES WHISPER   
  
A LOT OF PEOPLE SEEM CONFUSED! REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT WHAT! I LIKE REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
I GOT BLOCK!!! HELP ME AT stargirl_rebels@hotmail.com  
  
SEE YOU IN A WEEK!!!!  
  
Lya 


	7. Secrets and Dancing

I'M BLONDE~~  
  
WELL, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN BLONDE, BUT A DARK ONE. i JUST GOT BACK FROM THE HAIRDRESSERS A REALLY LIGHT BLONDE!!! I AM NOT KIDDING, SOME OF THE STREAKS, IN BRIGHT LIGHTS, LOOK SILVERISH-WHITE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SO I GOT BACK FROM QUEBEC, HAD AN AMAZING TIME!!!! WE WALKED AROUND IN THE FOUNTAINS......LOL  
  
"Beautiful City"  
  
  
  
"Simply Gorgeous"  
  
  
  
Daine listened to the mindless talk of the four people around her. Two of them were tourists from Scanra, another was the advisor Daine had walked in on the other day, the final was none other than Duke Gareth. The spell wrapped around the four of them was a very bad one. Her ears wore tiny diamond droplets. A gift from Kaddar, they gave the power to see and hear threw spells and illusions.  
  
  
  
In truth, Gareth was talking to the men about the talks. It hurt Daine that he felt he could no longer trust her. She gazed down the table at everyone else. Kaddar sat near his uncle, across from Del. She was giggling and chatting to him. He looked interested in what she had to say. Turning her eyes to an eagles she peered at the girls throat. It bore no sign of it's abuse, but Daine, reaching up to touch her droplet could see traces of purple magic, Alanna's, on her neck. Daine's rage at the girl had cooled, she looked quietly at her shadow.  
  
  
  
The girl was dressed in a pink silk dress. It was a pale color, bringing a blush to her cheeks. Her hair was held up by a silver comb, her neck held a single pink diamond. Her blue eyes were wide on her pale face, white teeth flashed when she laughed.  
  
  
  
Varice Kingsford sat near Orzone at the head. Her dinner partner was Numair, not surprisingly. She leaned over the table, loose, blonde, curls dangerously close to training in her plum sauce. She was training a new girl to learn how to create the emperor's banquets, and Orzone had forced Varice to give the girl, Arika, a chance. So far the banquet had gone smoothly, the girl would be yelled at later though. She had forgotten to tell the slaves not to serve Daine meat. Music started and several people stood up to dance.   
  
  
  
"Excuse me" Varice stood up, a smile. She looked around at the people half out of their seats. "I would like only the *tortallians to dance the first one. They may choose any partner they would like, but Emperor Orzone and King Jonathon must stay with their.......er......brides" Daine froze she had been counting on not seeing Orzone at all that night. It was only the first night for their guests, and she had hoped no one would notice her reluctance to be around him.  
  
  
  
Orzone walked gallantly over too her and grasped her hand. Pulling her up he bowed. Mockingly she bowed back. Orzone's eyes glittered dangerously. "Don't be defiant, Daine. It'll lead you nowhere." He hissed at her, face growing redder when she didn't even slightly respond.   
  
The song was a light speed, forcing the dancers to be on their toes or be offbeat. Orzone didn't speak, so Daine was left free to study the other dancers. It was stunning how her heart still sped up being near him. Alanna was being swept around by George, her face red with laughter. Onua danced with Numair sullenly. It appeared neither of them were in the mood for speech. It almost cheered Daine that they were as unhappy as she was. "Had fun with your little killing escapade?" a menacing voice whispered in her ear. Daine turned her head and saw the full rage in Orzone's eyes. He had not been focusing on dancing, as she had thought, but waiting till he could speak reasonable to her. "What? I didn't kill anyone!" Daine was thoroughly (sp?) confused. She had come close to killing someone.... but she'd stopped herself. "The slaves, idiot, the 200 slaves i killed trying to find out who slit my throat. I was about to kill a hundred more when in occared to me that the attacker might be, shall we say, a little closer to home?" Daine ducked her head. To lie was useless. She had been told many a time how awful she was at it.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So it was you." Orzone tightened his grip on her hard and waist. Daine winced. She still bore marks from last night. "I thought you could betray me no more Daine. I thought you'd changed and become ackosomed to this life. We've had no escapades in nearly a year!" Daine lowered her head. Anyon watching that guessed Orzone was mad, would just thing she had done something minorly wrong and he was scolding her.   
  
  
  
Orzone was silent for a few moments. Daine hoped he was done, she wanted as far away from him as possible. It bothered her that she was so attracted to him, yet could hate him at the same time. "First there was the Beheading Incident, and yes i know you caused that Daine!" Orzone said correctly interpreting Daine's confused look. "Then you useing my focus controll to try and run away to Tortall, then running away on countless occasion...... were lucky I bound you to Carthak! And let not forget how you singlehandedly gave information out to a groung trying to abdicate me, along with several other escape attemps and plans. I had thought you'd grown out of this."   
  
"If you pull another trick, especially when your little friends are here, i will kill you" Orzone stepped back from her as the song ended. He stared at his young fiancé with melevolence. "Multiple Family murders mean death to everyone in Carthak" Daine spoke immediantly without thinking aout her words. "What do you mean, muliple? I would be killing only you......" He trailed off and grasped Daine's slender wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. She could feel him using his sight to peer into her soul. (A/N Orzone has the site right? Right???!!) "Your pregnant again" He stared into her blue eyes,  
  
Again.......  
  
***  
  
HAHAHAH THAT OUGHT TO GET YA THINKING. DOES DAINE HAVE A CHILD HIDDEN AROUND SOMEWHERE? OR DID SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENED???  
  
LOLOLOLO  
  
NOW THERE WAS SOMEONE WHO REVIEWED MY FIC, AND IT EMAILED ME TELLING HE ABOUT THE REVIEW. THIS PERSON ANSWERED MY CALL FOR OTHER DAINE/ORZONE FICS. SHE GAVE ME A LONG LIST..... BUT HER REVIEW WON'T SHOW UP ON FF.NET AND I DELETED THE EMAIL! SORRY WHOEVER YOU ARE (AND IF YOUR A GUY) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
BTW I SUCK AT MULTITASKING! SO IF YOU REVIEWED TWICE SINCE I LAST UPDATED THERE'S TWO RESPONCES  
  
*  
  
TEQUILA- Everyone says this fic is so sad. Then why me....the writer..... don't see it? *gets yelled at by english teacher* but yeah i let the people look away so you kinda got an idea of how people look at Daine.   
  
*  
  
XIRLEB70- ummm...... yeah Daine roxs! I normally would laugh at this type of review but i have given simular ones. DEL'S GOIN DOWN! Jg Jg  
  
*  
  
HUNTRESS DIANA- Yeah, people kinda get scared when i get graphic so i'll just stick to feelings. I'll keep the 'King Jonathon' thing in mind. Okay.... i still haven't thought up a reason why Orzone didn't wake up. It just works better later on if he didn't. Were those No Goods to what i wrote or to what Del said? Yeah haven't you noticed how much Ganiel is simular to Numair? I was thinking along those lines but still haven't figured out where i could put it.   
  
*  
  
SPIFFYCOOL- I hate it to when Daine is perfect, i totally takes away from her charactor.   
  
*  
  
ARCANDER- It's okay no1 ever has suggustions for the struggling writer *tears up*  
  
*  
  
TEQUILA AGAIN- yeah i hate it when writers quit writing. Sorry.... can't think of an interesting way for del to meet daine so i'm putting it off  
  
*  
  
HOTTIGER- good i don't wanna die this month, *makes a face* and frankly heres your next chapter because i don;'t wanna be on your bad side. It makes me pissed too  
  
*  
  
ZELLA- Okay Chicka  
  
*  
  
KITTEN55- thanx for reviewing  
  
*  
  
PASTLEMOUTH- Daine is in Carthak so the Graveyard hag rules. Remember? Even Minthos has to bow to her.  
  
*  
  
PASTLEMOUTH- thank you  
  
*  
  
LAUREL STAR- Can't say anything about whether i have picked to do a happy ending. Gotta keep you on your toes. You never know,...... Onua or NumaiR MIGHT have a strange confider soon.  
  
*  
  
ZELLA-Luv ya too Zel honey  
  
YOU GUYS SHOULD READ MY REPLIES. I GIVE OUT INFO ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENED AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THEM. I DON'T EVEN NOTICE! I THING I DID IT AT LEAST TWICE THIS CHAPT!  
  
I DON'T HAVE BLOCK FOR THE NEXT CHAPT BUT DO FOR THE CHAPTER AFTER IT.  
  
RISIKA- I GOT YOUR EMAIL BUT I CAN'T EMAIL YOU BACK!  
  
Love ya'll  
  
R/R  
  
Lya 


	8. The Baby Part One

OKAY HOWDY PARTNERS!!!!  
  
I GOT SOME NASTY EMAILS TO HOW LONG IT TOOK LAST CHAPT TO COME UP. I'M SORRY I HAVE A LIFE! SORRY, I JUST AM REALLY MAD AT THAT GIRL. I GUESS I SHOULD BE FLATTERED THAT SOMEONE LIKED MY STORY ENOUGH TO PRACICALLY STALK ME FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. I'M NOT. I'M TICKED. 'ALL ALONE IN THE TOWER', PLEASE STOP BADGERING ME!!!!!!! I CAN'T STAND IT! I DON'T MIND EMAILS WHERE PEOPLE ASK TO PLEASE HURRY UP AND CONTINUE- BUT WHEN SOMEONE IS SENDING ME LIKE 20 EMAILS A DAY..... THAT BOTHERS ME. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT OVERFILLS MY ACCOUNT AND I MISS THE STUDY SHEET GOING AROUND FOR SCHOOL.  
  
OKAY, SO BASICALLY EMAIL ME--- BUT NOT STALKERISH SO YOU WRITE 20 EMAILS A DAY-  
  
WHAT THE HELL! JUST EMAIL ME..... BUT NO MORE THAN 3 A DAY,  
  
THAT OVER  
  
THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER. HOPE YA'LL LIKE~  
  
***************************************  
  
Daine dug her fingers in the crack, pulling slightly to insure it would hold her weight. She swung her foot of the ledge it was on to another crack. She was a few hundred feet up in the air and her fingers all that were keeping her from falling.   
  
  
  
  
  
She was strong for a 16 year old. Her face young and pretty, (Daine was 15 in Em) blue eyes light up an otherwise cold face. While she should have been laughing often in her young age, she never even smiled. Her haughty glance held pain, hatred, lost hope and brains. She would never be embarrassed. People should have seen promise in her stubborn chin, but happiness in her soft mouth, but a year betrothed to Orzone, Emperor Mage of Carthak had turned her heart to ice.   
  
  
  
She was getting close to the top of the rocky hill. It served the same purpose as did Baror's Needle in Tortall. It was an observation post for mages to communicate. Mages learned a spell in Carthak called the levitation Spell. Most mages had been doing it since they were four. It allowed the caster to lift himself up into the air, as high and he wanted. Of course for people without the gift the only way up was to climb.   
  
  
  
Daine wasn't really afraid of heights. She had flown on the wings of an eagle, so height weren't her main worry. She wished that Orzone hadn't put this wild magic restraint on her. He had explained being out of Thaks Gate left her free to fly away and he couldn't allow that. The tether was designed to look like a necklace. It had a delicate silver chain, and a silver flower as it's pendant.   
  
  
  
Finally Daine felt her fingers touch the top of the rocky platform. Using her arm strength, achieved by using bows since she was a child, Daine hoisted her body weight up to the flat surface. She was stunned by how light she was. The healing mages were right; she was much to light. Only a few mages stood, spells surrounding them. They bowed courteously before continuing their work. Daine curtsied back, white skirts flapping in the strong wind.   
  
  
  
She had chosen to wear a plain, light white dress that day. In was modestly tight in the bodice but the arms were so loose Daine was sure if she cut them off and made the fabric attached to the shoulder wider she could wear it as a skirt. The skirt itself was large and open. It had been tied up at her waist for the climb up. Her feet were held by tiny white slippers, her hair held back by a diamond studded clasp.  
  
  
  
Daine looked around the observatory platform. It was pure rock beneath their feet, a wide perfectly circular shape wasn't humanly carved. There were no railings, but mages could rely on nets spread through out the air to catch them if they wanted it to. This place was a haven for suicide's. They would leap, and if they wanted to live a net would catch them, if not, their guts would be splattered on the ground below. A town lady had told Daine that there used to be houses at the bottom of the incline. They had been moved though when people got tired of bodies landing on their roofs.   
  
  
  
Daine walked unsteadily to the edge. She curled her toes around the rim of the observatory to prevent falling, she looked out to sea. It stretched on and on, looking invincible. Miles of blue, green water stretched as far as the eye could see. Daine untied her skirt feeling the cloth blow back against her legs. Slowly Daine undid her hair from it's clasp. The dark, curls blasted back from her face. Unsteadily Daine her the hand with the clasp over the water below. She dropped it. And slowly turned her head to watch it fall.  
  
She saw time.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Angarus Drenker hand watch the Empress hoist herself upon the platform. He and the other mages had bowed politely, but when others turned away, he had watched. That face, as if carved by marble, glanced around the platform curiously. Her eyes held intelligence, along with countless other emotions. Angarus longed to reach out and search her for a seed of happiness he knew was there. He had graduated a black-robe mage, with Arram Draper. The two of them were very good friends. They had been separated after achieving their robes. Each went their own ways, Arram to the palace and Master Reed, Angarus to a Carthaki woman in the dessert regions who had taught him some nasty tricks. He had stayed with her for quite a few years, longer than he should of. He had lingered until the woman had died, then knowing now it was time, he had come back to Thak's Gate.   
  
The woman had been sheltered from the world. Her corner of Carthak was green and fresh, the sands surrounding it hold beautiful oasis. They had heard briefly of the drought in the rest of Carthak, but it hadn't bothered them. The woman had always said the gods favored her. But upon returning to Thak's Gate, everything Angarus knew was tumbled. Orzone, a smart yet power hungry young man, had become the Emperor of Carthak and indefinably cruel. He had forced the people away from the gods. Arram had been banished four years past for disobeying his best friend. Angarus's family slaughtered by bandits one night. Angarus decidedly sick ran away from Thak's Gate. He went to the coast to serve under a Lord in the Emperor Court. The Spy Master.   
  
For three years Angarus had lived happily there, like he had been at the old woman's lair. He had not been bother except to 'discourage' pirate ships in the area. He had lived doing only what he wanted, never having to think about anyone but himself. Then the letters came. At the end of every month a bundle of letters would arrive, one for each day in that month. They were signed a Numair Salmalin, and it had take 5 of the 30 letters for Angarus to figure out it was his old Friend Arram. Arram had told him about what had happened to him over the past seven years, had told him about daily life, and apologized for dumping everything off his shoulders into Angarus's lap. After a year of letters Daine had popped up.   
  
  
  
"The girl who pulled me out of myself is named Daine. Onua rescued her from Galla. At first I thought she'd be just a common whore, wandering the roads alone. But she's to quiet to be. I know you'd say "it's the quiet ones who get ya" (Cloina) but I don't think that's the case. I checked her aura, and, don't laugh Angarus, I think she has Wild Magic. Her fire is all copper and wild around her."  
  
From then on, for three years all Angarus heard about was Daine. Numair had took her on a student and she was a damn good one from what Angarus heard. He hadn't been able to greet Arram when he had came to Carthak, but he knew of the event that followed. Angarus studied the girl, trying to see which person she was. Orzone's wench, or Arram's student.  
  
The Empress walked in slow measured steps to the edge of the platform. She gazed out into the open sea. He watched as she untied the skirt tied at her waist, and freed her hair. She looked so......real. It made Angarus think that the whole world was made up of fakes, and she was the only real person. Suddenly a light glowed around her, covering and incasing the 16 year old. None of the other mages seemed to notice the blinding gold light pull the empress over the edge. But however they did notice the black robe mage jump off the empty side of the cliff like his life depended on it.  
  
****************************  
  
Daine knew she had been encased. She felt the freedom that had thrived on her veins diminish. She had lept to catch that light airy feeling that was, choice. Rock beneath her feet slipped away and only the golden light held her up. She didn't notice two other people were with her.  
  
One of them stood in front of her. It was a woman with deep blue hair, sea-green eyes and a tanned complection. The woman's fingers were webbed together, as so were her toes. She was small, yet tall. She wore scant tight clothing of a seaweed tone. Daine knew it was this goddess who had showed her that bit of freedom. "Lady, as who shall I address you?" Daine knelt in front of the majestic woman. "You call me countless things" The lady's voice was many things. It was as deafening as the sea during a storm, yet as peaceful as on a summer day. The voice rung with the happiness and laughter of the dolphins, the silent reverence of the great whales, the nervousness of needlefish, the sly ways of the eal, the intelligence of the squid, and most of all the sad cry of the orca.   
  
"Wave-Walker is one your used to I'm sure. However you put it though, Weiryn's daughter, I am the goddess of the sea." Daine shot up all politeness forgotten. "No" She said firmly. The goddesses eyes flickered slightly "I am what am, whether you believe it or not" The Wave- Walker looked haughtily at Daine stubborn face. "No, I will not help you" Daine said firmly. "I don't care what you offer or say, Lady. I refuse to have anything to do with gods except for my parents" Daine spun around at the last word and crashed into a man standing at her shoulder. Daine's gold-ringed world spun crazily for a second while large hands steadied her. She gazed up at the man who made her world swirly. He had wild blonde hair and brooding chocolate eyes. His mouth and eyes were ringed with lines, and his skin deeply tanned. He wore the robe of a black robe mage.  
  
"Thank you, Angarus for stopping our distrustful wildmage from running away. She jumps to conclusions often I am afraid." The water goddesses voice was mocking and agitated. Daine was released, she rubbed her stomach where it had been winded by the man and her speed. "Child. I just want to warn you of what is going on" The woman came forward. She rested her hand against Daine forehead.   
  
*vision*  
  
  
  
"To Tortalls Demise, and Carthak's Victory!" Orzone cried raising his glass of wine to the other nine people in the group, who rose their own wine in return. The room was made of stone but richly furnished. The reds and gold tapestry's hung from the walls. They were in a room far beneath the Palace celebrating Carthak's victory at destroying Tortall.   
  
The table was round with six silver chairs, and three golden ones. Important Diplomats, advisors and collaborators filled the silver chairs. The gold was reserved for Orzone and his family. In the golden chair directly across from Orzone sat a woman. Her face was lined in places, her hair brown with gray at the temples. Several gray streaks marked her once thick mane. Her hair was now thin and loose. Blue-gray eyes were weary, having lost all spark. She wore a loose gray robe and no jewelry. She studied the last person in the gold chair. Her son.  
  
He had been a big part in attacking her chosen homeland. Daemon at his peak of 30 years, was more malicious than his father. It was he who had commanded battalions and killed Tortall. He who had came on a plan. He who had used his power over animals to force them to turn on people till every last tortallian was dead. He who had hung the king and Queen. He who had raped, whipped and slit the throat of the Lioness. He who had killed her Numair in great pain.  
  
She knew her son. He was Orzone's copy. Truly his child. He had grown up away from her, Orzone not trusting him around Daine for fear she would turn him soft. So now she looked at her son, her child, bloodthirsty murdered, assassin. Her son.   
  
*end of vision*  
  
Daine was thrown back after the vision ended. Tears poured down her cheeks. "No" she whispered. "I will not let it happen" The goddess nodded evenly. "Then you had better hurry. I can keep Orzone from knowing your pregnant for three days. That's all you had to figure out what to do. Choose wisely"  
  
Thunder rumbled and Daine and Angarus found themselves on the ground. Angarus looking stunned glanced around a couple minuets. A bell sounded three times. The man who Orzone had came to see was dead. Angarus bowed his head for a quick prayer for the man. When he lifted his head the empress was walking quickly away.   
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" Angarus chased after the woman, long legs an advantage. "You heard the lady. I've only three days" Daine sat when the older man caught up to her. "Lady! There is nothing you can do? There's no way out of this!" He spun Daine around to face him. She stared unfeelingly into his eyes.  
  
"Death is the way"  
  
************  
  
*yawns* hey chickies! I ment to give this to you in one gulp but this way you get more chapters. Lol the end is near...... MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
jg  
  
Reviewers-  
  
Martini- yeah, evil Cliffhanger. I'm working on Numair and Daine!!!!! okay? I'll see if they can get together but that all depends on which way I decide to end this  
  
*  
  
Charlie Bear- AGAIN!!!! YES AGAIN! To Orzone.... who else? Hmmmm that tortallian ally idea isn't so bad. I'll have to consider it. Once again ppl say this story is sad?!!  
  
*  
  
Buttons- three dimensional characterization? Huh? Thanks and glad u like it!  
  
*  
  
Risika- didn't get it  
  
*  
  
AmayaNightRain11- well...... umm...... not exactly under a focus......... just she's kinda married to him and....... jeez. Hard to explain. Basicly Orzone *raped* her again and she got pregnant.  
  
*  
  
Arcander- i'm evilish! Lol yeah but evil cliffies keep you guys on your toes and reading!  
  
*  
  
Spiffycool- it's longer! Umm, i was going to put part one and two together but u guys want more so bad i just decided to let you have this for now.  
  
*  
  
Tequila- i like WOW!'s Orzone's baby.  
  
*  
  
Leeread- please read this chapt and be happy!  
  
*  
  
Hottiger- sorry! I know you hate cliffies! I just need to keep ya'll reading and 2 me this is the best way to do it! Yes Sir!  
  
*  
  
Janie- ehehehe fountains!!!!!! Hermione! Call me if ur reading this!  
  
OKAY, LISTEN UP PPL!  
  
IT'S ORZONE'S BABY!  
  
I GTG! AND THAT WS A VISION OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF DAINE LET THE CHILD BE BORN!~  
  
Part 2 coming soon!  
  
I'M GOING TO PICK UP HP OOTP!!!!!!!!  
  
LYA 


	9. The Baby Part Two

Hey chickies! Wassup? Omg! I read OOTP (actually i finished it like two days after it came  
  
out, but wuteva) and it's so SAD!!! u guys thing this fic is sad? Yeah well i CRIED at the end of  
  
OOTP! I mean HOW could she KILL him??? GRRRRRR J.K!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I only got four reviews?!!!!!! lol. Okay okay. I need to get back on track. I know this idea of  
  
Daine's pregnancy kinda took the story for a loop,   
  
Anyhoo, i practically got the ending figured out, but between it.... i have no clue. Hehehe  
  
lol. Here ya go  
  
* * * * *  
  
Angarus stared after the Empress. She had taken off, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her shell  
  
had cracked. The emotions twirling in her eyes had dizzied the mage. So much hatred, pain, love,  
  
resignation and wisdom shouldn't have been present in one so young.   
  
He sat down heavily and put his head between his calloused hands. Seeing the goddess had  
  
made his head pound, his eyes water, his heart thud. He felt so alive..... while she felt so dead.  
  
Leaping up Angarus strode after the Lady, determined that her words wouldn't come true. He  
  
changed and muttered them over and over again.  
  
"Death is not the only way"  
  
  
  
*************  
  
The lord's wound had killed him, but not before he could deliver his message. He was the  
  
chief spymaster. Held high in Orzone's court. Lord Elder had spent years carefully placing spies  
  
in all of the other countries, and a few in his own. He controlled rebellions in Carthak as well as  
  
wars in the Northern countries. His spies, experts at listening and shutting people up quickly,  
  
were loyal to Carthak only. He had received information from a spy in high places in Tortall. His  
  
best spy. He had immediately left his safe haven for the first time in years. For several weeks the  
  
Manor had to do without him. It was arranged at Carthak's farthest point out to sea, for means of  
  
safe communications.  
  
  
  
  
  
The spy was wounded, alone in a manor near Pirates Swoop. He would speak only to his  
  
Lord, and his information was deadly. Lord Elder had gotten there in time to receive the  
  
information, but too late he realized it was a trap. The second company had attacked him and left  
  
him to die with his spy. Lord Elder had called on old friends of his to return him to Carthak fast,  
  
where he had relayed his information to no other than Orzone himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
He told Orzone where Tortall would be most easily defeated. Pirates Swoop. The Mage that  
  
protected it was in disarray, the knight tucked safely between silk sheets in the capital. Last  
  
attack on it had been beaten by a mage who was in Orzone's own hands. It was the only place to  
  
attack, especially now. No other than King Jonathon, Queen Thayet, Prince Roald and Princess  
  
Kalasin were there, and intelligence told him that the Dominion jewel was tucked safely with the  
  
Lioness back at the palace.   
  
Yes, Pirates Swoop would fall.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Veralidaine." Orzone caught his lady's arm as she ducked around the corner. "Not now,  
  
Orzone!" Daine pulled her arm from his grasp roughly, and continued running down the hall.  
  
About 10 steps away emerald fire plucked her off her feet and carried her back. "I said, not now!"  
  
Daine cried as soon as she had been deposited on the floor. Orzone had her arm in too tight a  
  
hold to break so she stood patently, waiting for him to release her. "I don not believe it is up to  
  
you to decide when you will speak to me, my dear" Orzone hissed in her ear. Daine stilled her  
  
movement, and cleared her face. She could not let Orzone know the urgency of this. If he knew  
  
there was something this big she was hiding her would torture her till she told. And when she  
  
told..... She would have no choice but to give birth to the child, for Orzone would surround her  
  
with mages till there was no room for ending the child's life.  
  
Ending the child's life. It sounded so cool, emotionless even. Here she was, killing, an  
  
defenseless, child who had done nothing wrong yet. He was innocent. His only fault was that he  
  
would be born to the worst parents in the world. A mother who was a over-caring coward, and a  
  
father who was one of the most influential, cruel and evil people in the world.  
  
Daine bit her lip, not noticing the blood welling up between her teeth. Her eyes rolled up in her  
  
head. The walls were closing in on her, she gasped for air. Slowly her mind was shutting down,  
  
the choice pounding in her head. "I'm too young to be making choices like these" Daine  
  
whispered. She didn't feel Orzone catch her as she fell, didn't hear him screaming for the healer,  
  
nor did she the dark purple fire surround her. Everything she knew was darkness.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Wake up, my dear" Orzone whispered in Daine's ear. She opened her eyes blurrily and blinked  
  
serveral times to bring the room into focus. Daine groaned, her whole body was *aching. "What  
  
happened?" She choked out. Her throat felt like it was full of sand. Orzone wordlessly brought a  
  
glass of water to her lips.  
  
"You been sleeping for four days." Orzone laughed grinning like a madman. Daine stared at him  
  
with growing horror. * I can keep Orzone from knowing your pregnant for three days.*  
  
Struggling to keep her voice calm Daine addressed the giggling man in front of her "Sweetling"  
  
she whispered making her voice husky. This was one place where it would pay off to catch  
  
Orzone's attention. "What's so funny" She gazing into his eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
"You don't know!" Orzone glowed with suppressed laughter. "Daine! The mage says your  
  
pregnant! Now I can keep that idiot Kaddar off the throne" Orzone's eyes were dancing, but  
  
Daine felt sick. "Dearest" She choked out "May I take a walk in the garden?" She tried to make  
  
herself as small as possible. It would be no good for Orzone to expect she was up to something.  
  
"Or course. I shall walk with-" Or zone began, stretching his had out to her, but Daine  
  
interrupted. "Please sir, may I go on my own?" She saw Orzone's face darken with anger and  
  
continued quickly "I need some time to digest all of this information" Orzone's anger ebbed  
  
away..... slightly.  
  
"What ever you would like sweetest" Orzone laid a hand on her stomach then practically  
  
skipped out of the room beaming happily to the man that entered. "Empress" Daine looked up  
  
into the slightly familiar voice. "Angarus Drenker" Daine said wearily. "How are you?" He  
  
shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. His eyes took in the room, the window and the healer  
  
mixing up an concoction. "I fainted" Daine explained, her eyes dull. "Didn't you see Orzone in  
  
his glee?" She collapsed into the pillows before shooting back up. "Lord Drenker" She said  
  
sweetly. The sea calms me. Will you go get my fiancee and bring him here? I believe I wish to go  
  
up to the mages headquarters again" Angarus with a last look at that mysterious face went off to  
  
do her bidding. Daine smiled slowly with her plan laid out.  
  
****  
  
"I don't see why you like it here so much" Orzone said good-naturedly while Daine strolled  
  
along. She could only smile at him. She was afraid if she opened her mouth nervous giggles  
  
would emerge. Striding right up to the edge and gazed out to sea wonderingly. Checking quickly  
  
to assure herself that no mages were close enough to slow her fall Daine screamer. Orzone spun  
  
around, but just like planned Angarus tripped him easily. Daine leaned forward and began to fall.  
  
She quickly changed into the heaviest bird she knew, just enough to slow her down so she  
  
wouldn't be killed. As the ground came whooshing up Daine prayed hard that she would live  
  
through this to thank the mage for all his help. Numair had spoken of him highly. She closed her  
  
eyes and met the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Thank you for all your help" Daine said quietly. She was confined to bed, taking twelve  
  
potions a day. But her job was completed. The fall had killed the baby. It still gave her  
  
nightmares to think about in. Murderer.  
  
She rinsed her head clean of these thoughts and smiled at the lanky man in front of her. He  
  
smiled back. "No, thank you Lady. I haven't had as much fun in a long time. All of these mages  
  
are so stuffy. Almost as stuffy as my black- mage robe" He smiled when Daine giggled and stood  
  
up to leave.   
  
"Numair always used to say that" Daine whispered making Angarus turn around. She liked him.  
  
He reminded her of Numair so much. "You miss him, don't you?" Angarus said quietly. Daine  
  
nodded "Dose he still write you?" she asked wistfully. Angarus felt surprised for a moment. Then  
  
he felt sorry that the letters had stopped coming. No doubt all of Veralidaine's letters were  
  
watched. "No" His heart dropped when he saw her face fall. Such a sweet face. "May I give you  
  
something from him before you leave tomorrow?" He asked her. *and partly from me* his mind  
  
trilled. Daine gazed up at him trustingly, smile tilting the corners of her full mouth. "Oh, yes.  
  
Please!" she laughed.  
  
He kissed her. Full on the mouth. It was nothing like Orzone's kisses, which held so much evil  
  
that it send cold shivers up and down her spin. No this kiss was warm, it made her heart thud.  
  
She scooted closer, so he would have no reason to quit.   
  
Finally after a few moments he drew back reluctantly. Breathing rather heavily. Daine gazed up  
  
into his eyes, and quickly turned frightened. Orzone stood behind Angarus's shoulder. "My Lord"  
  
she choked "Orzone, dearest, it's not...... It's not what you think" The words of explanation  
  
tumbled from her mouth. Orzone raised a hand to silence her. "We'll talk later, when your well.  
  
Even though you are under the influence of potions you should know better" Daine winced  
  
knowing how much the beatings and whips would burn.  
  
*****  
  
- her chickies!  
  
I can't thank the reviewers right now because I have just been typing like mad the last few hours  
  
Tring to finish this and get it up. I'm leaving in five minuets to go to the cottage for a week and I  
  
wanted to get this out there of less you hate me!!!!!  
  
I'll thank reviewers next weeek!  
  
Luv ya's  
  
Lya   
  
***  
  
it's me again! I took off the ending because i rewrote it in the next chapter!  
  
Lya 


	10. The Baby Part Three

REDO OF THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER. I READ NUMAIR'S ENDING AND IT WAS HORRIBLE! SO I REWROTE THE ENDING!   
  
"We'll talk later, when your well. Even though you are under the influence of potions you should know better" Daine winced knowing how much the beatings and whips would burn.  
  
"Please, Orzone, let me explain...." Daine started to get out of bed but Orzone sent a flash of green fire that pinned her down. Tears streaked her cheeks. She struggle against the magic, using all her will in a attempt to break free. "Guards!" Orzone yelled down the hall. He settled himself at the foot of the bed and watch Daine's struggling. Angarus stood frozen and undecided. "My Lord" He began, but Orzone cut in. "Stop sniveling and let me watch what is mine. Seven guards entered the room. "Take this Mage to the Execution room, and ask everyone to meet in the square." One of the guards reached tentatively toward Angarus, whose eyes where blazing.   
  
  
  
"I shall not go" The mage waved the soldiers back and they obeyed, watching Orzone for instructions. The magic pinning Danie tightened. She gasped for air, choking madly. Angarus met Orzone's eyes the walked to the guards. They surrounded him and walked out. "No! Let me go!" Daine screamed struggling against the restraints. Orzone stood up smiling. He turned to the slave. "Dress and bring her to the square."  
  
***  
  
Tears streaked Daine's cheeks. She was chained to a chair, the bindings tight. A crowd of people gathered before the dais, all staring as Orzone explained what happened. She could feel the gasps as Orzone mentioned the kiss. Then the guards brought Angarus. But Daine saw Numair. She saw her teacher struggling, yet Angarus walked with a calm stride. She saw him begging, although Angarus only smiled at her. She watched as the ax was brought down on top of Numair's head, although it was Angarus's head that hit the wooden floor.  
  
It was her who was screaming. It was her who was thrown down on the floor next to the still bleeding body. Her who was beaten by her fiancee by Orzone to prove he was in command. Her who begged for mercy.   
  
*(  
  
Numair jerked up when his shutters slammed open. He sat up slowly to close them. He didn't really mind the cold, but Alanna had been on his back for the last year to start caring again. Numair had been hurt before, but this time it hurt. He hadn't realized it till she almost killed him, but he had never let anyone in after Orzone. Get close. Sure he joked around, and let it seem like it, but in truth he cared about them like friends. But Daine, when she'd betrayed him he'd realized just how much in love with her he'd been. Alanna didn't realize that not caring prevented pain. "Numair" The voice rang in his memory. Numair spun around and met eyes with a pale being.  
  
Immediately he knew she'd killed him. Angarus. "Mithos, I'm sorry" Arram whispered. But the figure was shaking it's head furiously. A ghostly hand reached out and touched Arram shoulder. "You should have kept writing. Rather than keep this burden to yourself. She good, Arram. I saw it in her eyes" A blast of wind raced through the room, tearing the apparition to mist.  
  
Arram was Numair again. Old and Tired. He collapsed on the bed. "If she's so good, then why did she let you die?" It was the first time Numair found the cold.  
  
YEPPERS! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M GIVING U TWO CHAPTERS! BTW IF ANYONE DIDN'T GET IT...... Orzone beheaded Angarus but in Daine's mind it was Numair. Angarus visited Numair before going to the black-gods realm. Any questions? Review in that little box down there..... or email me at stargirl_rebels@hotmail.com   
  
Lya 


	11. Help?

I'M DOING IT AGAIN! CONFUSING PPl  
  
*  
  
*  
  
OKAY!!!! THERE U GO!!!!!!!!!! The LAST CHAPT WAS MY ALTERNATE ENDING! IF NO ONE NOTICED, I TOOK OF THE NUMAIR ENDING OF CHAPT 9 AND MADE A TINY CHAPTER 10! OKAY? GOOD! SO U GUYS NOW GET THAT ORZONE BEHEADED ANGARUS FOR KISSING DAINE? TALK ABOUT POSSESSIVE! LOL! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ASKED HOW MY VACATION WENT. IT WENT VERY WELL! I WENT TUBING, WATER SKING, AND TANNING LOL. THE ONLY 2 BAD PARTS WERE THAT IT RAINED THE LAST 2 DAYS, BUT THAT WASN'T BAD BECAUSE I JUST WORKED ON WHAT TO ADD TO THIS STORY AND WRITING MY BOOK. THE OTHER BAD THING WAS THAT ON TUESDAY I WOKE UP EARLY AND WENT FISHING WITH MY DAD AND PAPAL, SO I GET OUT THERE AND AM LOUNGING IN THE FRONT OF THE BOAT. NOW THE FISH AREN'T BITING SO I KINDA FALL ASLEEP. I WAKE UP BECAUSE I HAD DROPPED THE ROD IN THE LAKE. AND ON TOP OF THAT I HAD BEEN ASLEEP FOR ABOUT 3 HOURS. SO GUESS WHO'S LEGS LOOK LIKE LOBSTER FLESH? OUCH!  
  
***   
  
Daine stroked Zek. He lay huddled in her lap, while they sat in on the peace delegations. It had been three days since Orzone had discovered she was with child. Three days into the talks. Orzone couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Daine was sure if he wasn't so cruel he'd be skipping around the palace. He was in such a good mood that fishing rights were seriously being discussed. But once again Daine was bored to death. *I could never rule a country* she thought with a smile. * It would bore me* She jerked involuntarily. She would be ruling a country in five days. The thought sent shudders of fear up her spine.   
  
The rough purple material of the loose dress she was in itched. Daine rose a hand to cover a yawn. She looked around the table. All of the dignitaries were paying rapt attention to everything said. Tortall couldn't afford another attack. Daine shifted uncomfortably. It was her who had stopped the war last time, who would do it now? She certainly couldn't. Threatening Orzone did no good. He had gotten too strong.   
  
"Tired, my dear?" Daine coked her head slightly towards Orzone and whispered "A bit" Reaching out smoothly, Orzone placed a hand on her knee and added pressure. Daine felt her spirit being pulled from her body. Orzone was being extra careful, he wouldn't let Daine out of his site with out a protection spell on her or unless it was just her spirit. Rolling her shoulders and yawning, Daine tiptoed out of the room.  
  
****  
  
George listened to the talks with modest interest. He could tell it was going well. Orzone was agreeing to practically everything. He had announced two days ago that he was going to be a father. George felt nothing about this statement but sympathy for the child. He looked at the Emperor who was nodding with something Jon had said. Beside him sat Daine. She looked like a sullen child. George smiled, remembering when Jon had confined Daine to her rooms because she refused to stay out of the battle. Daine had looked sullen and bored for days.  
  
George studied her. She was dressed plainly, but expensively in a purple muslin dress. Her hair was down and each curl sparkled with diamonds. George had liked how she looked on the first day he had saw her. Breeches and a loose white shirt.  
  
"They must love her very much"  
  
"She's easy to love"  
  
"Welcome to Pirate's Swoop, Mistress Daine. How did you fall into such bad company?"  
  
"That's quite a recommendation, young lady. I didn't think Onua even liked two-leggers."  
  
There was a shimmer in the corner of his eye. Turning to watch it, he followed it's fast progress to the door where it walked out. His head was buzzing frantically, everything telling him to follow the shimmering image. Slowly standing up he walked calmly out of the room unnoticed.   
  
It was just disappearing around a corner, George broke his calm walk to race after in. The extravagantly decorated corridors were slowly giving away to rough stone with each twist. George began to appreciate how complicated the palace was. Left turn, right turn, down stairs, straight, left, right, down more stairs, right, right, right, right, left, left, down stairs, right, left, left, left, up stairs, left....... And so on, George was beginning to tire, when they walked through a door, and out onto the ocean. The shimmering figure plunged in, but George hung back. He watched as the figure dived, twisted, flipped and swam through the water. It appeared to be enjoying itself, for there was a faint whisper of laughter in the wind. The shimmer floated on it's back, gazing up at the sky.   
  
Dipping a toe in experimentally, and finding the water especially warm, George cautiously slipped in. Using his strong arms to pull him closer George kept his strokes clean and splash less. He didn't want to scare whatever the thing was. The shimmer ignored him. Maybe it wasn't used to people seeing it. Reaching out George plunged his hand into it's substance. He focused, letting's his sight race through it.   
  
Suddenly he was more aware of everything, the warmth of the water, the light breeze, seaweed brushing against his feet, Alanna standing up to talk back at the conference room, children starving all around Carthak, a woman screaming into childbirth, a man dying from a sword in his throat. He felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt before, he felt pride, anger, hurt, selfishness, death. Jerking back George went underwater from the pain. When he came up the figure was gone. Gasping he swam back to the door and hoisted himself up. Laying there, gasping, trying to think straight George noticed a piece of paper beneath him. Some of the ink had washed off, but vague words could be read.  
  
Meet......Outside.........West Tower.......Rock.......Sea.......Midnight.  
  
Standing up slowly, George set off to find his way back.  
  
* * *  
  
"How did the talks go?" Daine asked, taking a bite of fish. Orzone had given the Tortallians permission to eat alone and talk of the talks. She and Orzone were dining privately also. "Very well" He said all smiles. He was so sure of himself, it made Daine sick. She replaced her fork. "Darling, I think I shall leave early tonight, I am rather tired." She patted her stomach to add to her point. "This child is taking the life from me" Smiling sweetly she stood up slowly. "Come here, Daine" Orzone's voice was kind. Daine walked cautiously towards him. Reaching out he pulled her on his lap. He kissed her softly, lips caressing hers. Daine wanted to scream. Part of her kissed him back, tasting the sweetness of his lips. The rest of her wanted to push him away and run. And keep running till she was far away from Orzone Muhassin Tasikhe. Tears filled her eyes, she sniffled softly. Orzone pulled back and looked in her eyes, "What is wrong sweetest?" He whispered, voice husky. Daine had an image of herself telling his that she hated him and saying she wanted to kill him and run as far away as possible. The image send giggles through her, causing the tears to spill over. "I'm scared" Daine picked the closest word to fit her emotions. She was scared. Scared to marry him, scared to defy him, scared to give him a child. She was scared through and through.   
  
He held her close to him, her nose buried in his shoulder. She smelled his scent of almond rubbing oil, aloe lotion, orris-scented shampoo, perfumed makeup, gilding powder, gold, lavender and the scent of a man who was well taken care of. Her eyes burned and body jerked. She wanted out. She wanted free. It took her whole will to keep from leaping back. His arms tightened, and Daine choked as the smell of him grew stronger. She drew back, slowly. Leaning forward she kissed him softly.   
  
His eyes followed her from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
The wine held a sour note in Onua mouth. She almost gagged on it. Jonathon stood yabbering on about how good the talks were going. "Jon. Shut up" Alanna looked tired, but her violet eyes flared when as she spoke.   
  
Onua hid a grin and turned to speak to George. He was staring into his plate, swirling his meat in the sauce. "Taste that bad" Onua asked nodding to the drenched meat. George smiled, barely. "Onua, Could I ask a favor?" He said peering into her eyes. "Damn. I knew I should had kept my mouth shut" Onua rose a hand to her head, shaking it sadly. George slowly explained what had happened that day. Bit by bit the laughter fell off Onua's face. "Shouldn't you tell Jon about this?" She asked, voice low and worried. "No. He won't let me go. Me and you are the only two fellers' that aren't wrapped up in the talks. I think whatever that thing was will reappear tonight, and I want to know what it is. I can't go alone, It may be a trap. Please Onua, unless you have something else to do?" George popped the chicken in him mouth and watch the struggle going on in Onua's face. "Well," She said finally. "I don't much agree to being called a feller'" George grinned but stayed silent waiting for her to finish. "If we tell someone where we're going, but not why, I don't see a real problem. I also want you to write a note of explanation, telling what you saw, and leave it on your bed, just in case."   
  
Onua stood up leaving her cold supper. "I'll just tell Thayet were going for a walk. She's the only one who won't want to come" striding away quickly she approached her Queen. George stared after her in amazement. "Why Diplomateries can't move as fast, I'll never know." He stood up and walked slowly to his rooms muttering. "We should make her Queen" His face suddenly lit up with laughter at the image of Onua in lace and frills. His steps became lighter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are you going?" Laney watched Daine pull on her black silk top. "Out" Daine had decided not to tell her maids where she was going. It would lead to awkward questions. They didn't know about the focus, and thought she was a good enough sort. The times when she cried over Tortall, they believed bouts of homesickness, they thought she completely loved Orzone. *Yeah Right* Daine thought dully. *If I was, would I be running around trying to find people to hep me over throw him?* She pulled on a Carthaki style wrap skirt, perfect for her short swim. "Why are you dressing in all black?" Laney demanded again. Daine threw a black cloak over her shoulders and pulled up the cloak. She studied herself in the mirror. She could blend into shadows easily, and if the cloak slipped all the observer would see was black. "Goodbye"   
  
Walking out of the room she checked the hallway for wanderers while listening to Laney rave. "She never tells us anything! What if something happens to her or the baby? Orzone would kill us!" Daine sighed. Unfortunately Orzone had cast a spell of protection on her so that no falls would work. Seeing the halls empty she rushed off, another shadow in the lamp lit halls.  
  
* * *  
  
Kadmoor had served in the Carthaki army for over 20 years. He was a respected commander, and advisor to the Emperor. His son's wife was in labor, so Kadmoor agreed to cover the watch shift for his only child. He now regretted it. The wind was cold beneath the West Tower, the sea chilly. He enjoyed the sea during the sun period, but when the moon reined in was like knives stabbing you.   
  
The wind wasn't too warm either. Kadmoor pulled his cloak tighter around him, ignoring the fact that it prevented him from getting too his weapons easily. He was surrounded by shadows. Sitting down, after consoling himself that there was no one around, Kadmoor pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips. He was getting too old to be on watch duty.  
  
A snapping twig brought Kadmoor's eyes open. A shadow separated itself from the dark and stopped at the edge of the ocean. It appeared to look around nervously, Kadmoor stepped farther back, closed to the tower wall. After assuring itself no one was around, the shadow slipped into the ocean, and began swimming in strong strides. It only stopped when it reached a rock protruding out of the ocean. It hoisted itself up, and sat perfectly still.   
  
Kadmoor relaxed, slightly. There was nothing wrong with going on a midnight swim. He did not sit down or relax his grip on the bow beneath his cloak. Voices caused him to put an arrow in it. "Are we sure we should be doing this?" A female voice was stringed with tension. Two figures stepped out to the sea. Kadmoor had perfect eye sight. Always had. While most of his aging colleges wore spectacles, Kadmoor remained with eyes that could see farther than most youngsters. What he saw was two Tortallians, Baron George and Horse-mistress Onua. Orzone had briefed all the soldiers that if any of the Tortallian were caught doing anything that even seemed wrong, it was to be immediately told to him.   
  
So when the two figure stepped into the ocean, still arguing, Kadmoor raced towards the Emperor's chamber.  
  
ELLO! HOWS DOS YOUS DOS?  
  
LOL   
  
Lya 


	12. Interupted Meetings

* * *  
  
Orzone frowned slightly at the insistent pounding at his door. **Did I not ask for silence?** he wondered sliding out of his meditation position. Raising his hand he engulfed it with flames. Whoever had disturbed him was going to pay. Striding quickly toward the door, He swung the door open and raised his hand, ready to let go the flames. "Highness!" The man lept back at Orzone's angry face. Orzone let the fire fly, twisting his hand and cursing he destroyed it, inches from the mans face.   
  
  
  
"How may I help you Kadmoor?" Orzone asked, voice strained. He had almost killed one of his best spy's and commanders. "Well...sir. You...you, asked us....the army, I mean, to...to...to...." Orzone pulled the man into his brilliant green chambers. "Spit it our Lord Kadmoor. I haven't got all day!" Orzone's amber eyes flashed angerly. "I saw Lady Onua and Baron George sneaking out to meet someone on a rock outside the west tower!" Kadmoor said in a rush, shivering slightly with fear. Orzone wasn't a man to be fooled with.   
  
"Very well done, Lord Kadmoor" Orzone's face was filled with glee. "This may be just the reason to end the talks!" He lept up and threw on his dark green cloak. "Let us go!"  
  
***  
  
(A/N So this works out Orzone's chamber is VERY close to the North tower. So close it would take oh say 15 minuets for him to go and explain what happened at the ocean and get back. 5 to get there, 5 to talk, 5 to get back)  
  
  
  
"I still think we should just forget about this and GO TO BED" Onua hung onto to George's sleeve, preventing him for enter in the ocean. "C'mon Onua! There's someone out on that rock!" George tried to tug away from the woman, but she held strong, years of trainee workout had taken it's toll and gave the woman serious strength. "It could be a trap!" she gasped mouth open.  
  
"What are the chances of that?"  
  
"Pretty high"  
  
"Why, gods forbid..., WHY are the chances high?"  
  
"George. Were in Carthak."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Assassins, and evil mages run free here"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"This could end the talks!"  
  
"Who's gonna see us?"  
  
"Ummmm, a guard!"  
  
"I don't see anyone but that person on the rock"  
  
"Maybe that's a guard!"  
  
"Since when do guards run out of talks and swim?"  
  
"Since, like, always"  
  
"You can stay out if you wish, Onua. I am going in!"  
  
  
  
George sent Onua flying as he dived into the ice cold water. It burned his skin, forcing his teeth to chatter. "It's refreshing!" He called out to Onua laughing. She smiled weakly and took the plunge. (A/N: I AM SO NES TEA DEPRIVED. ANY1 WHO BRINGS MY NES TEA GETS A FREE MEAL!!!!!!!!) "George! It's freezing!" Onua shrieked, splashing her friend. George, ever grinning, splashed her back.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Daine watched her friends slowly approach, laughing ad swimming all the way. The wind made the water almost seem warm. Curling up in a ball she smiled at the light voices. How she had missed home..... How she had missed them.   
  
  
  
She pulled out a vial Orzone had given her and took a sip. He had said it would help with her pregnancy. It burned going down her raw throat, giving her a strangely familiar sensation. She scanned her memory trying to remember where she had felt like this and tasted this taste, although it was faint. Sighing she tucked the now empty bottle in her cloak.   
  
  
  
As the two people slowly came closer, Daine pulled herself up into a meditation position. Her body protested, angerly. Her head swayed, her bones ached. She collapsed onto the rock, landing too close to the edge and sliding into the water. She sunk, Arms too cold and stiff, forced her down.   
  
  
  
Frozenlily. She thought quietly. Orzone had given it to her once, it was yet another cousin to Wakeflower and Dreamrose. It paralyzed your senses, causing your ability to move to be stopped. You were awake while being immobilized, and able to think, but not move. *very clever, Orzone* Daine thought as she sunk lower. *Tring to keep me still* She tried to close her eyes, give herself an easy way to sleep. But the Frozenlily prevented even that simple move.  
  
  
  
So she watched, until she couldn't see the surface, only darkness.  
  
***  
  
George and Onua reached the rock, lips blue teeth chattering. But they were laughing like crazy. The rock covered only in Algy. There was no one. "Tell me it wasn't just your mind that saw the person" Onua groaned. But George was focusing on bubbles coming up slowly to the top. *Like a unclosed container* George thought suddenly. Taking a deep breath he dived down.  
  
  
  
He squinted, following the bubbles. There, the small figure was shrouded by a black cloak. She had landed on the sandy bottom. A bottle lay beside her. Picking it up he swam up quickly, to the surface. "There's a body down there" He said dully. Bringing the vial to his nose he smelled the lingering scent of a flower. He tossed the vial to Onua.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't you bring her up" Onua said with exaggeration. "She could be a spy" George joked slightly, diving down. Onua stared after him, clutching the bottle. "Of all the people I could be with" She muttered "It had to be the one with the bad jokes"  
  
  
  
George popped up a few minuets late holding a cloak. No there was something in the cloak. "Is it breathing?" Onua asked hysterically. George shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. This cloak is magiced. We need Alanna" He tucked the body under his arm and stroked off towards shore. Onua rose the empty vial to her nose, she smell long and hard, slipping quickly into meditation.   
  
***Frozen Lily*** she thought quietly, glancing at the shore. George was carrying the small figure, as he stumbled onto the beach. Two figures separated themselves from the shadows, cutting George off from the palace. Groaning Onua swam over to them.  
  
  
  
"Good evening, Mistress Onua" The voice was courteous with a knife-edge of anger. Emperor Orzone survived her with large almond eyes. "I hope there is nothing wrong with me dragging the baron off for a midnight swim, sire" Onua said cheerfully, bowing. "Highness" The man beside him, glanced sharply at the woman. "Highness" He repeated. Orzone glanced over at him. "She didn't want to go"  
  
"Are you sure, Kadmoor?" Orzone voice was silky. The man in a guards uniform nodded confidently. Onua glared at him. "Told you there would be a guard" she muttered at George. A smile tipped the thieves lips. "Emperor Orzone. We found this girl out there" George gestured wildly. There might be a reason why the girl wanted to meet in such a secluded place. "The cloak is magiced. May we get this person to The Lioness?"  
  
***  
  
The voice was cultured and reasonable. It made Orzone calm down. As soon as he had greeted the baron, he had known who must be in the cloak. The embroidery was invisible to those without the gift, and Orzone doubted the baron or his lovely swimdate had it. A large lioness, a black hawk, a wolf, a dragon and a horse shone on the cloaks inky darkness. Master Reed had made the cloak for Daine, spelling it so only the person wearing the cloak could remove it.   
  
  
  
Orzone's lips tightened. "I'm coming with you" he said harshly. If he focused hard enough he could feel only a faint heartbeat from his love. The frozenlily must have been too much with her also being pregnant. Baron looked apprehensive for a few moment but nodded. He rushed off carrying the girl in his arms. "Stay at your post" Orzone growled at Kadmoor, he took quick steps off, leaving Onua to take up the end.  
  
***  
  
"Who in the goddess's name calls at this hour?" Alanna spat, sitting up at the insistent pounding. She rolled over putting her pillow over her head. There was absolutely NO WAY she was answering the door. The person knocking probably, in the end, wouldn't want her too. She couldn't keep the words on the tip of her tongue back on a normal, daytime basis. In the middle of the night? O cold night? Uhuh, yeah right.  
  
  
  
"STOP POUNDING ON MY DOOR" Alanna roared, grabbing her sword and throwing the door open, ready to murder the knocker. George was cradling a figure, Orzone and Onua standing behind her. "Good Morning!" George laughed cheerfully, brushing by Alanna. "We need your help."  
  
***  
  
Orzone watched as Alanna tried to pull the cloak off the girl. "It won't come off" he growled. How stupid could these northerners be? If they let his darling die....  
  
  
  
As purple magic enveloped the figure, Orzone realized how small his bride was. She really needed to eat more. "It's not breathing!" Alanna yelped, forcing more of her magic into the body. Orzone's body turned cold. Unnoticed he left the room. Numair Salmalin had studied the human body when he was 14, for he had no healing magic of his own. And if Alanna's magic failed, maybe Numair would could remember how he had saved Varice's life when she was drowning.'  
  
Reviwers:  
  
*groans* there are too many!!!! so I'll just nicely type out all you names!   
  
Spiffycool  
  
Jazy716  
  
Martini  
  
Risika  
  
Anh  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
  
Arcander  
  
eejit  
  
pastelmouth  
  
radcliffe-is-mine: hottiger??????  
  
Leeread  
  
Mashpotatobunny  
  
ally  
  
sodmarootie   
  
Eve5235  
  
Xelena  
  
silver. shadow  
  
FlamingKnight101  
  
SiLlYgOoSe  
  
Verna Venisa   
  
THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS! AND XELENA FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M HOPING TO HIT THE 100 REVIEW POINT! I'M ALMOST THERE! YEA!!!!!   
  
IF ROSEGODDESS IS READING THIS I WANNA SAY 1 THING: THE REASON I DIDN'T THANK YOU IS BECAUSE I HATE PEOPLE WHO FLAME AFTER ONLY READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! I KNOW THAT CHAPTER SUCKS AND I'M PLANNING ON RENOVATING IT SOON! BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THE WHOLE STORY BECAUSE I GOT BETTER! MY GRAMMAR AND SUCH.   
  
ME AND MY DAD WERE KINDA IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND NEED TO GO TALK TO THE INSURANCE COMPANY. *COUGHS* DON'T LOOK AT ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WASN'T DRIVING! 


	13. Arram, Orzone, Varice and Alexena

HEY. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON AN IDEA GIVEN TO ME BY TEQUILA. IT'S ALL ON THE TIME NUMAIR SAVED VARICE. IT PLAYS AN IMPORTANT PART IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHERE I AM GOING TO REVEAL WHY DAINE WOULDN'T LEAVE CARTHAK.  
  
  
  
OKAY! THANK YOU FOR TAKING ME OVER 100 REVIEWS! I NEVER THOUGH I'D GET HERE! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOUR COOL AND SWEET AND UNBELIEVABLE! AND THANKS FOR ALL YOU GUYS ASKING IF I WAS OKAY FROM THE ACCIDENT. IT JUST RUINED MY BEACH SUMMER. I MEAN I HAVE THIS BIG UGLY BRUISE ACROSS MY STOMACH! EWWWWW  
  
I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU GUYS READ MY A/NS! WOW! I FEEL SPECIAL!  
  
****  
  
Orzone walked smoothly into the room. His hair just touched his shoulders lightly, and amber eyes glowed with friendliness he would loose as he grew older. "Arram! Arram Draper!" He called, looking around the deserted room for his friend. "A woman poked her head out of the mages bathroom. "Highness" She swept into a bow, clutching her robe closed.   
  
She was unbelievably pretty, with misty, grey eyes and brilliant blonde hair. She smiled at him, but the blush accenting her cheeks gave away how aware she was of her scantily dressed body.   
  
"Where is Master Draper?" Orzone courteously asked. "I assume you know, since you've been with him all night?" The girl's face became a darker red. ~Score one, Arram~ Orzone though lightly. ~This one's a stunner~ "He went down to the library" The Stunner said angerly. She didn't like how Orzone looked her up and down, almost like she was a common whore.  
  
"My name is Alexana Rocklin. And if you please, sir. I must get dressed for my class" She had spoken her name to stop the gaze Orzone gave her. Her family was well known for producing powerful mages. But Orzone didn't looked ashamed, on the contrary he looked amused. "Aren't you set to be married next week?" He asked, smiling. The girl had been trying to force a higher hold on him, but she had only succeeded on making his think she was even more of a wench.  
  
"Good day, Mistress Rocklin. I will be sure to mention how beautiful you look this morning to your father and betrothed." The girl let out a small gasp as Orzone spoke the words, but he had no interest in whatever she wanted to offer him Right now, he needed to find his best friend.  
  
****  
  
"Good book?" Orzone asked sitting down across form a book with hands. The hands lowered the book till a swarthy man could be seen. "It's amazing! All on the gods. Did you know The Graveyard Hag once raised a army of sticks and stones?" Orzone frowned and took the book from his friend. "Arram. I can't read this" He gestured to the ancient chicken scratches. Arram frowned and pulled the book back. "Weren't you there when we learned to decipher languages?"   
  
Orzone began to laugh. "Yes. But I wasn't listening. No one was" Unfortunately Arram didn't take the joke lightly. "Well, obviously someone was. Or I wouldn't be able to read this" HE closed the book reluctantly, and added it to the growing stack beside him. "Expecting an attack?" Orzone gestured to the pile, only succeeding in making Arram more angry. Orzone frowned. This conversation wasn't going the way he'd expected. Arram had been touchy lately. "I'll see you later" Orzone made a fast retreat.  
  
~What's up with him?~  
  
*****  
  
"Alexena, my dear! What are you still doing here?" Orzone glided into the room, eyes glittering. The woman lept up from her provocative pose on the bed. "Waiting for Arram" She said defensively. Her eyes darted around the room looking for an escape. She felt nervous around the Emperor-to-be. "He had a last minute trip out of town. Something about his mother. He won't return for a few days." Orzone murmured.  
  
The girl was slowly inching around the man. "Well then. I had better be going..." she trailed off pointingly, waiting for him to move away from the door. "Why? I'm sure we can have fun like you and Arram did...." He trailed off smiling at the girl.   
  
Her fear turned quickly. She lost her nervousness. He was just another male. "Well, I don't think Arram will mind" She whispered huskily approaching the man. "I should say not" Orzone whispered back, as she pressed her lips to his.  
  
****  
  
"Hello Arram" A voice purred in his ear. "Varice" Arram moaned spinning around. He pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him back slightly, eyes shining. "You missed me then?" Arram kissed her again. "Does that answer your question?" he whispered.   
  
"Yes" Varice took a sip from her wine, blonde hair shimmering. "We have so affairs to address" She sweetly teased, knowing how much he just wanted to kiss her. "Perhaps, My rooms?" Running her fingers through his dark hair, she watched as comprehension slowly dawned and his deep eyes glowed with mischief.   
  
"Why of course, Mistress Kingsford"  
  
*******  
  
The Morning sun hit Orzone eyelids, making them burn slightly. He groaned and looked around the small room he had temporarily inhabited. Clothes were thrown all over, from robes to breeched to Carthaki wraps. Books laid scattered on every surface, various scraps of paper sticking out to mark a place. A pot sat on a pile of books, it's contents smoking slightly. ~why am I in Arram's rooms?~ Orozne wondered to himself.   
  
He then realized he was naked, laying in Arram's bed. The light sheets covering him were warm with body heat. Frowning slightly he turned over and met gray eyes with his own amber ones. "Good Morning Orzone" She smiled, sunlight setting her hair ablaze. Suddenly the night came flying back. Alexena.  
  
"So. Was I as much fun as Arram?" Orzone whispered kissing her. He knew he had a class in 30 minuets, but it could wait. Alexena giggled and stood up, sunlight caressing her curves. "Almost" she joked studying herself in the mirror. She didn't notice the look on Orzone's face.   
  
She closed her eyes slowly, placing her hands on her stomach. She let her ivory colored magic slide through her body, loosening the sore bones. She didn't notice Orzone had come to stand behind her.  
  
He reached out, running his fingers through her hair, over her face, then down to her neck. She laughed pleasantly relaxing under his touch. His hands had tightened on her throat before she realized what was happening.   
  
Choking she fought, digging her long nails into his face, beating him with her hands. But he was unmovable to the pain she was causing him. As a last attempt she threw her magic at him, the blood of powerful generations fueling her magic. Orzone screamed as the magic raced through his body, scalding him. His hands fumbled for something to help him.  
  
The pot on Arram's desk was the first thing that entered his hands. He threw it at her, the potion meeting her skin with a sickening rip. Her body began to tear itself apart, as she screamed. Orzone backed away, avoiding the blood that was raining down. His eyes were wide as she fell to the floor, puddles of blood around her.  
  
Orzone raised a shaky hand, letting his emerald magic pick up the girl. Her face was untouched, gray eyes wide and pain filled. Her lips were twisted into a scream, frozen there.   
  
He carried her to a small, but deep, garden pond and threw her in. His gift removed the blood from Arram's room, and cleaned all physical evidence the Orzone had every been there. Orzone stared at himself in the mirror the rest of the day, Alexena's screams echoing in his head.  
  
****  
  
"Orzone" Arram burst into his best friends room, eyes wide. Orzone looked up dully. "Yeah?" he muttered. "Are you okay?!" Arram grabbed his friend by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Pressing his fingers to Orzone's throat he checked to see what the pulse was like. A little fast, but otherwise normal. Arram pulled Orzone's eyelids open more, and looked into his eyes trying to look for popped blood cells. The man's eyes were a little red, as if he had been crying, but otherwise fine.  
  
"Orzone. Did. You. Touch. The Potion. On. My. Desk?" Arram spoke each work slowly and calmly. Orzone looked drunk and Arram needed to get his point across so if necessary, he could administer the antidote.   
  
"Orzone!" Arram shook him hard. "You didn't drink it? I was experimenting with spells and healing potions. You need to tell me if you touched it, I'm not sure of it's effects. It could be deadly. I have an idea what the antidote will be, so I can help if you took it. I won't be mad, just please tell me!"   
  
Orzone stared back into the frantic eyes of his friend. ~healing potions did that?~ He though angerly. ~why was he experimenting?~ But Orozne knew the reason. Arram knew nothing but useless tricks. He had no healing magic of his own. A potion could be very useful to him.   
  
"I spilled it on the floor. My magic cleaned it up. I'm sorry" Orzone said slowly. He hated apologizing to Arram. It made him feel below his lanky friend. But here an apology was necessary. Arram must not know he had taken the notes where Arram had detailed what he was doing. "It got all over you notes" Orzone did his best to look guilty. It appeared to have worked.  
  
"That's all right. Just as long as your okay" Arram clapped Orzone on his back, grinning. "Hey, me and Varice are heading to the beach tomorrow. No classes, remember. You look horrible. Wanna join us?" Arram smiled invitingly, but Orzone took his time before answering.  
  
"What about Alexena" Orzone swallowed hard after speaking that name, a ghost of a frown flittered across Arram's face, but it disappeared quickly. "She was just a fling, Orzone. See you tomorrow!"  
  
As the door swung shut Orzone pulled out Arram's notes. Staring at them, he placed them in a hidden cubby hole. Not even Arram knew about it. The instructions would be safe till Orzone needed them.  
  
*****  
  
"I love it out here!" Varice laughed spinning around. She looked so beautiful, the sun seeming to spotlight her. He skirt and shirt of pink glowed in the sunlight. She spun till she fell to the sandy beach. Laughing Numair crouched down and kissed her. "Mmmmmmmm" Varice said into her lovers mouth.   
  
Orzone watched the happy couple a twisted smile on his face. He tightened his hand around the bracelet clutched in his hand. It had been a gift to his mother from the gods themselves. It gave the possessor temporary power over all the elements. Each of the ten emerald glittered evilly. There had been 15, but each time the power of the jewel was used, one emerald disappeared. When his mother had died the bracelet had been passed down to him. ~what's one less jewel?~ Orzone thought, studying the bracelet. The emeralds sat in snakes mouths, the bodies of each snake intertwined with the next.  
  
"I'm going swimming!" Varice shrieked running towards the water. Arram approached Orzone, smiling. "Wanna come to?" he asked quietly. Orzone shook his head, hiding the bracelet behind his back. Arram would know what it was. He would know how many jewels were left, from reading it in a book somewhere. He would know what Orzone had in mind.  
  
As Arram Draper approached the ocean, Orozne quickly put two fingers to one of the emerald, and muttered an incantation.  
  
O Stone of power and light,  
  
I call upon you to reflect my might.  
  
Glow with powers beyond my strife,  
  
And kill those who would threaten my life.  
  
EMERALD POWER!  
  
Orozne lost all thought, but one sentence running through his head. ~Arram can't be happy, not if I'm miserable~ He felt the power surge through his veins, rushing out to sea. Subconsciously he heard Varice scream, and Arram bellow. The jewel had collected all the power it needed. It released Orzone, throwing him to the ground. Feeling weak and gasping he looked out to sea.  
  
Silver magic pulled Varice under the waves, again and again. Numair was trying to pull her to land, but the magic was too much. It pulled them farther out to sea. "No!" Orozne whimpered. Nothing could happen to Arram. Suddenly it was if time had frozen. Orozne could hear each word as if it was spoken right in front of him, not out at sea.  
  
"Spare her! Leave her be!" Arram screamed, cradling Varice. "It is the heir's wish for her to die" The answer was spoken by both male and female. By someone young and old. It ranged in power. "Please! You may take something from me! Anything at anytime! You may take what is most precious to me! Just please let me get her back to shore!" The voice paused, waiting for Orzone's consent. Numbly he nodded. "So it shall be!" The voice bellowed, sending Varice and Arram back to shore.  
  
Orzone watched numbly as Numair made several pumps to Varice's chest and breathed in her mouth. The last thing he saw was Varice choking and vomiting water.  
  
*****  
  
"Orzone. Orzone" Orzone opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the light. He was in the mage's headquarters, Arram standing over him. "How is Varice" Orzone croaked, lips parched. "She's fine" Arram's voice was calm and soothing, but held something behind it. "I have to leave. Here you dropped this" Orzone identified the emotion. Anger. ~but why?~ he wondered as Arram walked out. He picked up the object. 9 emeralds glittered at him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
(WE ARE NOW IN THE FUTURE! YOU KNOW! THE WHOLE DAINE IS DEAD CRAP)  
  
  
  
I sat on the ship, my heart burning. Tears flowed freely from my eyes. My Magelet wasn't coming back with me. She was going to marry my best friend/ greatest enemy. "Your debt is repaid" A voice boomed through the small cabin. I looked around the cabin trying to find the person. I was alone.  
  
The voice struck a chord in the memory. I tried to remember where I had heard it before. There was nothing. "Who are you? What do you mean?" I lept up anger radiating. "Numair Salmalin, formerly Arram Draper, You have repaid you debt for saving Varice Kingsford's life that day"  
  
Then I remembered. I could hear Varice's screams. I remembered finding the bracelet beside Orzone. I knew what I had done. "I traded Daine's life for Varice's" The word struck me to the ground. I couldn't hear myself scream.  
  
For the second time that night a easily angered person was brought out of their slumber. Numair Salmalin approached the door, apprehensibly. Opening it slowly he peered out and met the eyes of someone he had once been very close to.  
  
"Arram! I need your help" Orzone screamed, throwing open the door. "It's Numair" Numair stood up slowly, glaring at the man. But Orzone was obviously to far into hysterics to notice. "Veralidaine! She drowned! Please come and help!" Frantically he grabbed Numair's hand and dragged him out along the corridor to Alanna's room.   
  
OKAY, AS A FAVOR TO SOMEONE WHO REVIEWED..... WE CANADIANS DO NOT LIVE IN IGLOO'S! WE CAN WEAR SHORTS, HAVE SWIMMING POOLS AND NOT SEE SNOW TILL NOV/DEC. I LAID OUT IN A BIKINI YESTERDAY AND IT WAS SO HOT I WANTED TO SCREAM. OKAY? OKAY.  
  
SO, ANYHOO, THIS WAS A VERY LONG CHAPTER. PAGES. PHEW. OUCH. BUT WUTEVER. I HAVE A GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORIES AND THEIR REVIEWS DIDN'T COME UP. I GO THE EMAILS, BUT THE REVIEWS KINDA WENT- BYE-BYE. HMMMM, MAYBE I'm gonna post them myself and them take them off when the actual reviews come!  
  
THANK YOU'S:  
  
Shadowed. Phoenix- I did reach 100! Thanx for your help! I'm leaving Kit back in Tortall. Sorry, she'd just take away my whole plot!  
  
*  
  
Mashpotatobunny- Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking about the car accident! Yeah, but this chapter is 7 pages!!!!!  
  
*   
  
insert catchy name here - you can thank my grammar and spell checker for the readablility of this story. (Is readibility even a word?) But yeah, I'm not taking the flame to seriously. 109 reviews and only 1 flame? You can't please everyone.  
  
*  
  
ciela00 - I know the story is weird. Um, Orzone bonded her wildmagic so she can't leave Thak's Gate.   
  
*  
  
abcitsjustme- hey! My fellow canadian! Yippie! Hey! I said it up there, about no igloo's/ You wouldn't believe how many people think that. I have family in the states and their just all, "how's the igloo?" Grrrrrrrrrr. I mean maybe up in Yukon and NWT and Nunavut, they live in igloo's, i'm not sure. But even if some of them do, it's not everyone. I know! There are just so many bad fic's out there, that you get addicted to! I'll be turning 14 soon. I have a late birthday, everyone is turning 15 while i'm turning 14. It sucks. *beams* i know my talks are boring, but hey. There me! If i said photo, i meant painting! I meant painting!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
DragonDaine- Thank you for reviewing!  
  
*  
  
LadyTrickster- i knew it! Thanx for reviewing and confirming!!!!  
  
*  
  
Martini- how are you? Did you like chapter 13?  
  
*  
  
Pastelmouth- i love this story too!  
  
*  
  
Lady Prongs- i know! I though about this idea for weeks, before i decided to go for it!   
  
*  
  
PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED BUT REVIEWS WON'T COME UP, SO I POSTED THEM:  
  
queenofdiamonds - *cackles* maybe she will!  
  
*  
  
- Dragon() *shudders* her's the next chapter! *smiles weakly*  
  
*  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 - there is most likely going to be a light! *cough D/N cough*  
  
*  
  
spiffycool()- lol. She'll talk to them in the end!  
  
*  
  
SnowAngel - thanx!  
  
*  
  
FlamingKnight101()- the highest compliment i could get was right there. That what I wrote could have been Tammy's work. Wow. I LOVE YOU!!!! Mwah!  
  
*  
  
arcander- Evil Flamers! Lets kill them all! I barely ever flame, actually never. If i get into a story i find boring i just stop reading. Why put myself through torture?  
  
*  
  
Tequila- See?! I used your idea!  
  
*  
  
Sabrina- thanx for reviewing!!!!!!!!  
  
HMMM. 100 REVIEWS. THINK I COULD GET UP TO 200? JOKING JOKING. LOL.  
  
LUV YA'S!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED THE LAST ONE! AND ESPECIALLY TO FLAMINGKIGHT101 WHO PAYED ME THE HIGHEST COMPLIMENT POSSIBLE. SHE SAID:  
  
yay! i luv this fic! i had to reread emperor mage so that i didnt think this was what realy happened, thats how good this is! please let alanna and numair find out its her, and let her talk to them! please!rn~*FlamingKnight*~  
  
WOW!  
  
LYA 


	14. Mind Games

It's time for me to apologize to Daine. I was reading CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88's review and I began to realize how cruel I'm being to Daine. I mean bringing her so close to friends, then tearing her away. I am such a evil person. So this chapter....-and the next three- this is for Daine.  
  
I'm going to give her little freedoms and get her some help. I can't guarantee the little freedoms will lead anywhere but I'm going to try~  
  
*****  
  
Numair threw the door open. A part of him was screaming ~why are you doing this? She hates you! Walk away!" while another whispered ~you love her. She's your magelet. She has a right to happiness even if it makes you miserable~  
  
~She betrayed him~  
  
~love is kind~  
  
~she almost beheaded him!~   
  
~ love does not envy~  
  
~stop reciting that stupid poem~  
  
~no~  
  
Numair groaned inwardly. But he knew which voice he was to follow. He approached the bed where a small cloaked figure lay. Alanna sat beside her, trying to force her magic into the dead body. Numair reached out and stroked the figure's head. Muttering softly he turned to Alanna. "Get me some hogwart, sage and all five of the forbidden herbs" He growled. Immediately she leapt up and walked out the door. Onua and George stood uncomfortably by the door.   
  
"George. Get me a silver cauldron. Onua I need the fire built up and several blankets over here." As they scurried off to obey Orzone dropped into a chair. "You let her die and I'll kill you Draper" he snarled. Numair simply rose his eyebrows and began building up a magic ball in his hands. "We'd better hope she's still slightly alive in there" was all he could and would say.  
  
Reaching out he gently touched the cloaks hood.  
  
~Daine? Daine? Wake up please?"~  
  
Numair sent his magic in, searching her for signs of life. He could feel her copper magic drawn into the center of her being. Unmoving, only glowing dully. The threads were so thin and there were so little Numair doubted his ability to fix Daine.   
  
~Magelet? Wake up. Wake up, please! Your Fiancee wants you to live through this~  
  
Suddenly a inner strength Numair couldn't sense pulled him in. His body collapsed to the floor, but the hand touching his magelet's head didn't move.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Daine sat alone in the darkness. Years of being separated from her body had taught her how to live in her own mind. A part of her still was in her body, feeling it being raced through the halls. Knowing she was wrapped in someone's arms. But Daine didn't want to be saved. She wanted to die. She wanted to leave this hateful world.   
  
Her magic was slowly diminishing and Daine refused to attempt and make it thrive. She wouldn't reach out to the animals and ask them to lend her power. She wouldn't weaken them like that.   
  
~Daine? Daine? Wake up please?~  
  
Daine's breath caught. She peered into the darkness. But that voice belonged to.......  
  
~Magelet? Wake up. Wake up, please! Your Fiancee wants you to live through this~  
  
She trust herself out into the darkness and grabbed his black aura. She could feel him gasp as she pulled him into her mind. "Hello Numair" It was a battle to keep her voice calm and even. She could feel him standing beside her. The blackness began to take on a misty state, till they could see mind images of each other. "Hello Veralidaine" Numair said her name carefully, heart pounding. Where was he?  
  
Daine's whole being wanted to reach out... to touch him... feel his magic coursing through his veins. Hold him forever, run her fingers through his hair, kiss him gently......  
  
Daine blinked rapidly. What was she thinking? He was her TEACHER. Her FRIEND. She wasn't in love with him? Was she? Was being in love wanting to kiss him so bad...........  
  
Daine took a slow swaying step toward the mind image of Numair. Her mind was lost in physical longing. Numair froze when he felt Daine moving closer, and closer.....  
  
* * * *  
  
(did you know I was feeling soooooo proud of myself for getting over a hundred reviews? Then I read 'Childhood Crush' it had over 2000!!!!! omg~ but she's an amazing writer! I'm happy with my 100. Maybe 200 if the story goes well. *wink wink*  
  
SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER.  
  
IT'S THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL, I'M BOGGED DOWN WITH HOMEWORK AND HAD A HUGE WB. BUT DON'T WORRY. I STARTED THIS FIC WHILE I WAS IN SCHOOL AND ONCE I GET MY GROVE KICKED IN EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE.  
  
I FELT SO GUILTY FOR NOT GIVING YOU GUYS A CHAPTER~ THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS ONE QUICK. DON'T WORRY. NEXT WEEKEND I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU TWO LONG ONES!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Tequila- sorry about the Numair's! And i really like you idea! It gave a little lime to get over my block!  
  
*  
  
Dragon- hehehehe. I like demands!  
  
*  
  
Mashpotatobunny- *coughs I know this chapter is really short, but next weekend I'll give you TWO long chapters! Promise!  
  
Ja-chan!  
  
*  
  
Lady Prongs- don't get how it made it easier, but glad it did! Thank you for reviewing!!!!!  
  
*  
  
insert catchy name here- I'm glad that it's a word! I'm always afraid of making up words here like I do on my English projects!  
  
*  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRL88- she was under the focus when she tried to chop off his head. Don't worry! In the next few chapters i'm going to clear up EVERYTHING!!!!! sorry about the whole Numair thing. Yes and there is going to be a happy ending!!  
  
*  
  
BloodyRayne- *grinz* glad you like it!  
  
*  
  
Martini- next chapter!  
  
*  
  
Spiffycool- yeah! That's what I was going for with the last chapter!~ read the a/n at the very end!  
  
*  
  
Sabrina11- glad you like it!!!!! thanks for reviewing!  
  
*  
  
Evar- thanks for reviewing! I love the word perty!  
  
*  
  
Risika- just like with the whole flame thing, you can't please everyone. But I'm glad I pleased you!  
  
*  
  
Martini(again)- just like I keep telling people! There will be d/n a the end!  
  
*  
  
Alyson- yeah! (2 lazy to write out ur whole name. Sorry) checked out your story~ get back to me!  
  
*  
  
Leeread- glad you like it!  
  
*  
  
Pastlemouth- as if I could kill her without being slaughtered by you guys...... I mean she isn't dead yet!!!!  
  
*  
  
ABCIT'SJUSTME: okay. I just wanted to say this now. Sorry the last chapter was so horrible. I just really wanted to do something to explain how Daine had been acting. (You'll get it if you read the next chapter) I also would like to say that I'm kinda over Orzone (I was high on sugar and rereading EM for my story when I wrote me bio) although he is kinda HOT in a evil 'death to you...Muwahahaha' way. And Tammy also said at her site that even though she bases her characters on actors in the beginning, they grow on their own and become separate people with separate opinions. (Btw: who was Numair?)  
  
Yeah Neal IS hot. I forgot to add him in. Oh, and Dom!!!!!! *sighs* I never liked Cleon tho...hmmmmmm  
  
Yeah I have a black out. My house was very cold. Actually, this chapter should have been out to you on last Friday, but the place blacked out while I was typing up the finishing touches and a power surge fried my PC. I'm typing at my friends house till the new PC comes in tomorrow.  
  
I'll go and find that book! I'm feeling dead having nothing to read!   
  
*  
  
SHADOWED. PHOENIX: THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME LAUGH THE HARDEST I HAVE IN A LONG TIME! YOU SAID: 'AWESOME! IT'S ALL NUMAIR'S FAULT'  
  
MADE ME LAUGH FOR A LONG TIME! THANK YOU!  
  
*  
  
IMPORTANT READ BELOW!!  
  
Okay! Now I want you guys to pay very close attention to the whole potion thing that was in the last chapter. Note that Orzone has it!  
  
It'll explain everything in the whole next 2 chapters!  
  
It'll answer a lot of questions!  
  
Luv ya's!  
  
See you next week!  
  
Lya 


	15. Flash Kisses

Okay, guys, we need to make up a system! If I just keep updating randomly your going to end up with months between chapters! And I know you like getting updates! I really wanna finish up TOotL and HP soon....... and I have to work on DoWCB. Empress Mage is going to need the most work.......so what if every other week I give you two chapters? My system would work like this:  
  
Week One(this week):: Chapters 15 and 16 of Empress Mage  
  
Week Two(next week):: An update for TootL, HP and DoWCB(only one chapter)  
  
and then I'll repeat.  
  
I can update on Fridays cause everyone's on during the weekend any ways.  
  
Cool! This may just work.  
  
Give me you idea's on this system........  
  
Okay! Did you guys know that in one weekend I got 13 reviews??  
  
Now I have 150!  
  
To reach my goal of 200 I need to give 8 more chapters. Hmmmmm. I think I can do that!!!!!!!  
  
I would like to desicate this chapter to three of the authors of my favorite stories(you need to check them out...)  
  
Deldrem-wicca** The Clow Four  
  
Enchanted_Ice_Star** Paper Stars and To Guard Our Love   
  
StarJade**Childhood Crush, Eyes of Mist and Mischievous Love  
  
luv ya's!  
  
******  
  
Numair froze, he just simply froze. The cold was rising. Asking if he wanted to hide in it. But he held off. The feeling of her lips brushing his was heaven.   
  
Her lips were so soft, like silk they glided over his own. He didn't touch her, nor she him. Both just relaxed, allowing the other to gently and innocently kiss them. Slowly the kiss deepened, sending chills down his body.  
  
His hands were shaking as he slowly raised them up to touch her face. Oh how he wanted to stroke her pale skin, run his fingers over her closed eyelids, feel her hair fountain through his fingers.   
  
His fingers met her gentle skin barely touching her with his fingertips. He fell. The silkiness of her cheek still lingering on his hands as they fell together. A moment before he had been filled with her longing for him, but now something else was brewing in her. Fear and....Anger.   
  
***  
  
Daine knew the ancient lore. She could only reside within her mind, submissive to death, if she felt she had nothing left to live for. But then that basterd had to come in. To touch her, make her want to live, just so he could touch her everyday.   
  
It was as close as she had ever been. To death. She had never brushed it's inky and blissful darkness. Never felt it's emotionless feeling. She wanted away from the pain. She wanted to join the dark of death, embrace it as her life went out like a candle. It was cruel of the gods to bring her so close to the end she prayed for, then pull her away with a sick kiss. They had played with her enough.  
  
She wanted the child inside he to die. And this time she wanted to die with it. If she focused deeply she could see her own child life and aura force. It grew dimer with every step towards death that she took. And she didn't care. It was a feeling of freedom not to care.   
  
But, how dare he kiss me? How dare he decide I need to suffer? He know not or had seen not of me in four years! The bond were shared was broken a long time ago. Why did I kiss him?  
  
She felt the pain come racing back. How deeply her lungs screamed. Begging to be released. Needles and pins stung her body. She could die from the pain. She heard Orzone's voice echoing in her head. She hated when he did that. Spoke telepathically. It bugged her how she wasn't strong enough to block him.  
  
*Daine! What the hell are trying to do?*  
  
*You could have killed our son!*  
  
Inwardly Daine wrinkled her nose. He was so selfish. Couldn't he see she wanted out? Never wanted to see his amber eyes again. Never have to listen to him call her his. Never kiss him again.  
  
*a couple more dead shouldn't hurt should it?*  
  
(A/N you won't get that for a bit)  
  
The girls head went blank. She allowed herself to float up to the surface. Felt her eyes open sleepily. All she could see was darkness and all she could smell was her cloaks wetness. Slowly she raised ice cold hands to the hem of her thick hood and pulled in down.  
  
Her eyes burned. She blinked several times to see through the misty haze in front of her. Her ears only heard dull murmuring. She reached down inside of her a grasped a thin strand of her copper magic releasing it through her body. Suddenly she could hear and see only to well.  
  
A red-headed knight stood in the doorway, in a long white nightgown. Her face was pale with fear, and violet eyes gleamed with anger. There was a K'mir by the fire, with dark hair and strangely empty eyes. Her clothes were soaked like Daine's. Beside her stood a simple man with glittering hazel eyes.  
  
She had been tossed on a small bed, and a man sat in the only chair. He commanded attention, but a part of her didn't want to look at him. She was blissfully ignorant. She didn't know who she was or where she was. It didn't scare her. She loved it. Not remembering what ever pain was build in her chest.   
  
"Veralidaine" The man in the chair growled. The girl forced her eyes down, but a part of her wanted to listen to the man, and slowly she looked up. The man struck fear into her heart. The very majesty of him was enough to frighten the bravest soldier, but the fury and ice of his eyes chilled her very bones. She bit her lip and studied him. Brown hair was braided by the million. Amber eyes regarded her seriously.   
  
But her mind stayed blissfully blank. It was the mirror behind the man that send memories flying through her head.  
  
A girl lay on the bed, half covered in quilts. She was frighteningly thin, ribs showing easily. Her face was beautiful, proud nose, stubborn chin, ful lips. Lips red enough to make any mans knees weak.....  
  
If they didn't know she was the emperors.  
  
The girl gulped, and studied the mirror closer. The woman's hair was thick and smoky brown. The curls were so messy and wound up they looked impossible on anyone. Except the girl. On her the curls brought out blue-gray eyes that had once glimmered with happiness, spunk and light. Now they gazed at the image with sadness covered up with regalness.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Excuse me- Trader Onua?  
  
"I heard you was hiring, I'm a fair kind with animals of all kinds"  
  
  
  
~  
  
*  
  
"You look different"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You were a lot bigger"  
  
"Seems to me you were a bit smaller, now that I think of it"  
  
  
  
~  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Were old friends,  
  
"Not that kind of friend! He goes for shapely blondes, and I like a man that likes horses. No, Our hawk took pity on me when I didn't know anyone but the queen and Buri. If he likes you, he's the best of friends. Horse Lords help you if you get on his bad side.  
  
"He is the most powerful sorcerer in Tortall"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes him. It takes a powerful gift to shape shift"  
  
"Your talking about me. I can tell"  
  
"He's vain too. He takes as much time to dress for court functions as any lady. Which is bad enough, but then he ruins his clothes sitting on the grass to watch meteor showers"  
  
"But that's my good side! You really should tell her some of my faults. Then again, please don't. I forgot you actually know my faults!"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
"Lets go eat. I'm starving- you must be too"  
  
"I think the whole city knows my name. Did you tell me yours?"  
  
"No, It's Thayet"  
  
"The queen?!"  
  
"Only when I can't avoid it. Please don't get all formal around me now. We were having such a nice talk"  
  
"Odd's Bobs, this is a strange place! Knights who say call 'em by their first name and Wizards that light tinder, and queens that run around dressed like normal people-"  
  
"No wonder Onua and Numair like you! You have an unusual way of looking at things!"  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Daine stared at her fiancee, her temporary memory loss recovered. She knew the stakes. Turning slightly to face Numair, she drowned herself in his wary dark eyes one more time. She couldn't afford to touch or kiss him again. Too many lives depended on her strength. Breathing in deeply Daine said neatly,  
  
"Thank you for helping me out of my momentary loss"  
  
She could see the confusion in his eyes. He wanted her to give him a sign she was still his magelet. And she wanted to give him one.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
Gods help me.......  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
***************************************************  
  
HEY!!!!!  
  
I KNOW THIS IS A DAY LATE AND I'M SORRY!!!!  
  
FORGIVE ME!!!!  
  
It's Saturday Morning, 4:26 right now. I do get till 6:00 on Sunday to update right??? If not to bad. I'll get the next chapter up by Sunday.  
  
LYA 


	16. Punishment

I just wrote you 5 pages of meaningless crap.  
  
That was what chapter 15 was, meaningless crap.  
  
O god, I'm following the influence!~  
  
No more shall I write meaningless crap!  
  
&*&  
  
Daine glided neatly behind Orzone, partly regretting her decision for staying silent. For going back to Orzone. For condemning herself to hell.   
  
Orzone's anger radiated off the wall. They passed several diplomats along the way, each drawing back as if the two were some sort of dangerous weapon. For the first time in her life Orzone didn't hold his bedroom door for her. He just stormed in, eyes flashing. Daine followed her, face a mask of carelessness.  
  
"Lets see now. You left the meeting at 2:00, so I would say 11 hours" Orzone growled eyes flashing. Daine kept her head down, biting her lip slightly at his tone. She was smart. She knew why he was counting hours.   
  
"Plus the fact that you were going to betray me! I saw the note Baron wrote the Lioness. They may think you were going to turn them in, but I know better. I know what you were going tp say" Orzone stepped so close to Daine her breath caught. She was pressed against him, feeling his anger bubble.  
  
"I say 14 hours" Orzone whispered deadly into her hair. "Be in the tower by daylight. I need to fin the necessary sacrifices"  
  
***  
  
"What were you thinking? Going to meet them! Could you get any more idiotic!" Alanna screamed at her husband and friend. Onua winced slightly, gentle ears sore. She smiled weakly at Alanna. "Sorry?"   
  
The whole Tortallian company was sitting in Alanna's room, listening to the argument, watching as Alanna let her temper out. No one moved to stop her from screaming. They didn't want to be in the range of fire, or to stand in her way.  
  
Alanna let out a strangled scream. "She's not our friend. She may have been. But now she is Orzone's. She belongs to his. She's his pawn, his fiancee. His spy. You can't trust her. Not now, not ever. She's a traitor. She not one of us.   
  
Onua had stopped fidgeting. She stared at Alanna with horror. Even though she knew that Daine had sabotaged the treaty, a part of her had always assumed she would get her assistant back. To laugh with, to joke with. But when Alanna put it so coldly. So assured. Daine wasn't coming back.  
  
Onua's eyes teared up as she bit her lip hard. She wouldn't cry.....she wouldn't cry......she wouldn't.......  
  
A single tear slid down her dark cheek, unseen and unnoticed. It didn't matter that she was crying. No one cared. She didn't belong here. Not with all these diplomatic people making life-threatening decisions. She belonged back with her horses. Back where she could take a student and they not have a rare magic. Numair should never have taken Daine away, shouldn't have taught her magic. If he hadn't they wouldn't be in this position. She wouldn't be in Carthak crying.   
  
For the first time in seven years she regretted taking on Daine.  
  
***  
  
The room was throne like. The walls were undecorated, the floor bare. A platform raised up at one end of the room, it's two gold seats gleaming faintly. Orzone lead a silent Daine into the room, a smile faintly twitching his lips. "In four years we've been here three times. You could have done better, sweet" Daine kept her head down. She couldn't let him see her frightened eyes.   
  
The ascended the platform Daine sitting lightly in the smaller throne. She was dressed in a glowing red dress. It was skin tight, and backless. Orzone raised his hand, green magic glowing faintly. It surrounded Daine's body, strapping her to her seat. Forcing her head up, eyes open.  
  
Orzone sat lightly and snapped his fingers. Slaves and Carthaki people swarmed in, eyes wide. They had all received royal summons from the emperor himself and were nervous about what her wanted. There seemed to be a thousand of them, but Daine knew the exact number.   
  
700. 50 for each hour she had betrayed Orzone. Tears were in her eyes as the mages entered, hands wide gifts out. There were 15 mages. Orzone's most trusted. The same as always. They were supporting a giant cauldron, filled with a bubbling substance. The people gazed at in wonder. They couldn't move in time when it was turned over.   
  
Daine wanted to turn her head as people screamed as Orzone's potion ripped them apart. But the magic forced her to watch each moment. She had seen it four time now. Once with Angarus, once when she had run away as a focus spirit, and after the beheading....  
  
As the last screams died out, Orzone turned to his fiancee. "Understand?" He asked quietly before turning to the mages as ordering letters being sent out to the dead's families. Letters saying that their family members were moved into Galla.  
  
Daine stared at the bodies. 50 for each hour she was gone, or knowingly betrayed Orzone. It was how he kept her. She wouldn't let innocents die. Not for her. She wasn't worth it.  
  
***  
  
Jon sat quietly in his room, chewing his lips nervously. How could his lead spy, the King of Thieves, and his good friend be tricked so easily? How could Daine do this to them? How could she hurt them like this?  
  
***  
  
  
  
"How are you dearie?" Daine looked up from where she sat in the garden. She met the Graveyard Hag's beady eye. Daine returned to studying the ground. She didn't move when the Hag sat beside her. Nor when the Hag touched her shoulder. "You need to tell someone" Never had Daine heard her sound so gentle and caring. But that only added to the fire. How dare she pity her?  
  
"NO! Don't you understand? People will die! For me! You can't expect me to kill them can you? It's my fault all those people died today! Understand? MY FAULT." Daine fell to her knees and sobbed, the Hag didn't attempt to comfort Daine, and Daine didn't ask her to. They sat in light silence for several minuets till Daine had composed herself.   
  
"Just don't get caught" The Hag said agitated. "No need for the bawling, is there?" Daine glanced up, and met the wrinkled face's eye. "They will die....."  
  
"More will die if you do nothing! You'll keep messing up and more will die them if you attempt a stand now. There are only four days till the wedding. Trust yourself. The gods are behind you" Daine glanced up surprised, only to see she was alone. Slowly she began to think of what had been said.  
  
***  
  
Onua sat alone. It was midnight once again, and she was crouched in a outdoor garden. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Slowly sniffing she realized she wasn't alone. A man stood near her bench, gazing at the stars.   
  
"I miss her too, Onua" He whispered voice cracking.  
  
"George. Go were idiots" Onua whispered motioning for George to sit beside her. He floated over on light feet, gently lowering his body near her. They didn't joke or talk. Just stared at the stars.  
  
"Kaddar told me, we should see the stars this time of the year" Onua whispered. She didn't flinch as George looked at her eyebrows up.   
  
Onua laughed softly, eyes teary. A hand wrapped itself around her and George's mouth. For a few second they sat in frozen silence, the persons hand clamping their jaws shut. The intruder smelled faintly of jasmine and honey.   
  
"Don't move" The voice hissed into George and Onua's ears, forcing them to freeze.  
  
They knew that voice. It was.......  
  
~~~~~  
  
SEE YOU SOON@ I'LL THANK REVIEWERS NEXT TIME!  
  
LYA 


	17. Strange Situations

*Bounces* LORD RIKASH!!  
  
OMG!!  
  
I have cried twice through all of Tamora's books (Amazing i tell you. I cried when Buffy died,  
  
when Jack-Laura Wilder- died. I cry ALL the time) When Numair *died* in Emperor Mage and  
  
when Rikash died. I mean i LOVE Rikash. So i was reading Review and they  
  
mentioned Rikash. I guess I always had it in my head that Rikash died in the 2 book. I mean it's  
  
the first thing that popps into my head even though i know he died in the fourth book. So i kinda  
  
stare at the review for a few minuetes going 'but he's dead' then it hits me. HE"S SO ALIVE!!!!!  
  
YES! YES! YES!  
  
I CAN BUT RIKASH IN MY FIC!!!! *beams*   
  
Onua didn't move. She could hear George struggling beside her. But she knew who the  
  
stranger was. She was actually scared. "Ooof" The Stranger groaned recieving a hit in the face  
  
from George. "Cut in out!" George froze at the woman's voice, face turning red.  
  
"Alanna!" He gasped spinning around. Alanna's small form had been knocked to the floor by  
  
the force of George's blow. She glared up at him. "GEORGE COOPER! WHAT THE HELL  
  
ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed.   
  
George had frozen, so Onua lept over to Alanna clasping her mouth shut. "A-A-Alanna!"  
  
George gasped, still in a state of shock. "I'm sorry! But this is Carthak! Where assassins, and evil  
  
mages run free! Gods, Alanna. I'm sorry." Onua grinned at her own phrase of excuse earlier,  
  
coming from George's lips.  
  
"It's okay" Alanna sighed voice muffled by Onua's hand. Slowly Onua released the knight,  
  
backing away respectivly. "I was just wondering when the two of you were coming to bed"  
  
Alanna said quietly. She looked exhausted. Onua felt responcible for giving her red-haired friend  
  
so much trouble. Ducking her head, she felt tears well up again. She had never been so  
  
emotional. But she had never realized what an idiotic, problematic, stupid woman she was. Why  
  
couldn't she just die and get it over with.  
  
"Alanna, go to bed" George said slowly, studying Onua. "Were going for a little walk"  
  
~~~~  
  
(A/N OMG! I JUST REALIZED! WE HAVN'T SEEN DEL IN LIKE EVER!)  
  
Del slipped out of the man's room, hair mussed. Her makeup was smeared from kisses, but  
  
she didn't care. All she wanted was to get back to her rooms. Pulling the silky pink robe tighter  
  
around her, she walked off.   
  
The halls were quite empty. Ocasionally she passed a slave, who bowed his head respectivly.  
  
This was the life. Pampered and choices. Slaves there for her every command. Del sighed  
  
cheerfully, rounding a corner and bumping into a man.  
  
The man's face was so red, it gave a strong competition to the freshiest apple. His hands were  
  
shaking from anger. Amber eyes gleamed with pain and anger.  
  
For the second time that week Del felt someone's finger around her throat. She was lifted off  
  
the floor, and slammed aganst the wall.  
  
"Veralidaine! What are you doing her, bitch?"  
  
***  
  
Numair sat quietly in his rooms, head aching. Thoughts buzzed aound him like flies.  
  
Bothering and driving him nuts. He wanted to scream, to run. Never look back. Whyhad she  
  
kissed him?  
  
Was this a game to her? Playing with his emotions? Making him love her like a daughter, beg  
  
for her forgivness, hate her move than anything, then be filled with so much desire for her it  
  
burned.   
  
Numair closed his eyes, allowing the memory of her lips upon hiss fill him with warmth.   
  
How soft her hair was in his hands, sliding through his fingers. How beautiful her eyes were.....  
  
Numair drained another glass of wine into his already drunk body. His eyes were unfocused,  
  
His lips burned. His heart screamed. When the cold surrounded him, he allowed himself to slip  
  
into it gratfully.  
  
~~~~  
  
Alanna walked back to her rooms, dreamily. She was dead on her feet, violet eyes drooping.  
  
She knew how close George was to Onua, but sometimes they seemed a little too close.  
  
She'd talk about it to George in the morning. She trusted him with all her heart, but what were  
  
he and Onua doing out there? They were holding hands and Onua appeared to be....crying.  
  
The Horse Mistress never cried! She was the most strong person Alanna knew. Onua shot  
  
stormwings with no regret, took in personal wounds without flinching. What could bother the  
  
warrior queen?  
  
Onua had no weaknesses. None at all, except for Daine. She was like a daughter to Onua.  
  
Could the whole garden scene be about Daine? Alanna had always thought over the years that  
  
Onua ha never showed enough remorse over the years. Could it have finally caught up with her?  
  
Turning this over, Alanna rounded a corner stumbling into quite a strange scene.  
  
~~~~  
  
George and Onua sat companably in a cherry grove. George was silent as Onua told him  
  
everything that had been going through her head.  
  
"I'm worthless! All I do is cause people heartache! If I had just left Daine in Galla none of this  
  
would have happend! Numair wouldn't be a mess, We wouldn't even be in this possition!"  
  
George, murmed quietly, "you have a point" He thought everything she was saying was  
  
stupid, but maybe she would laugh at his acceptance. No such luck.   
  
"I don't think she does" George and Onua's heads snapped up. A figure cloaked in darkness  
  
stood in the shadows. Her eyes peered at them with a frightening framilarity.   
  
"Oh God" Onua whispered, eyes watering.  
  
~~~~  
  
Alanna gazed at Del. She was up against the wall, The Emperor's hand strangling her. His  
  
eyes flared as he screamed. "HOW DARE YOU TRY ME, DAINE! HOW DARE YOU?"   
  
Alanna stood frozen. She saw, almost in slow motion, Orzone's hands tight on Del's throat,  
  
squeesing the life out of her. Del's beautiful eyes dull with lack of oxygen. Alanna shook of her  
  
fatigue and shouted at him "Look in her eyes!"   
  
Slowly Orzone's Amber orbs obeyed, gazing into the clear blue or Delena's. He dropped her  
  
like a hot poato. They were not the eyes of his love. Not the grayish blue of Daine's cloudy eyes.   
  
He spun around and ran, fear squuesing him. What if he was caught in his own game?  
  
~~~  
  
Hey!!!!  
  
Ummm, next chapter up soon. By Sunday, swear!  
  
OH!  
  
I started some origional fiction!  
  
http://www.fictionpress.com/profile.php?userid=192022  
  
Go! Don't read Jokes For You Guys  
  
it's just stupid.  
  
But read my other two!!!  
  
Lya 


	18. UNTITALED FOR NOW

I GOT IT!!! MY FIRST WRITER REVIEW! I HAVE GIVEN OUT A TOTAL OF FIVE OF THESE, AND NOW I GOT MY OWN. I GUESS I KINDA GOT ONE BEFORE. SOMEONE SAID THEY WENT AND CHECKED EMPEROR MAGE TO SEE IF A PART OF MY FIC WAS ACTUALLY IN THE BOOK. GREAT COMPLIMENT. BUT I GOT MY FIRST WRITER REVIEW!  
  
FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T GO BY THE EXTREME LINGO ME AND MY CRAZY WRITER FRIENDS USE, A WRITERS REVIEW IS WHEN SOMEONE SAY THAT I COULD WRITE AWSOME ORIGIONAL FICTION OR YOU SHOULD TRY WRITING A BOOK THINGS LIKE THAT. THANK YOU Lirealbean FOR MAKING MY DAY!  
  
BTW. IN THE LAST CHAPTER I PUT A ________________ AND THE NAME THERE IS SUPPOSED TO BE __________________. I FORGOT TO LOOK IT UP AND CHECK.  
  
Daine felt as though she was in a trance. The Graveyard Hags voice echoing in her head.  
  
'More will die if you do nothing! You'll keep messing up and more will die them if you attempt a stand now. There are only four days till the wedding. Trust yourself. The gods are behind you'   
  
She wandered, letting her feet take her. Surprisingly she ended up in the Death Room. It was Daine's name for her punishment room, where she had seen thousands die. Mages were cleaning up the dead bodies. She could feel their eyes on her. Orzone had told them she went into madness crazes, killing for fun. It was his excuse for the dead people.  
  
She knew the mage in the middle, A tall man named Calhend. Slowly she approached him. He would know where to find Kaddar. He was his personal bodyguard. Half way to him, she slipped, the floor was covered in blood. She often wondered how they got it up, so that it left no more than a pinkish tinting to the white marble.   
  
She landed on the body of a small Carthaki boy. He was dressed roughly, blood soaking his tunic. Beside him was a woman who could only be his mother. Did they think they would get riches for coming to the castle. Daine puked on the boy's body, soaked in his blood. She got up and ran.  
  
'Just don't get caught'  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Del? Are you okay?" Alanna had caught Delena as she toppled to the floor, lack of oxygen making her lungs scream and her head dizzy.   
  
Del groaned silently, vision fuzzy. It was the second time she had almost been strangled in Carthak. Gods, she really was starting to hate this country. "I- I- I'm fine" She whispered weakly, head spinning. Standing up she wobbled. "What happened?" She gasped, world spinning.   
  
Her weak metabolism shouldn't be trashed like this.   
  
"I'm not quite sure" Alanna said, frowning. What had happened here? Why had Orzone been choking Del with such force? Did he think she was Daine? But why would he try to kill his fiancee? Weren't they in love?   
  
Questions like these made Alanna's head spin. They troubled her so much she missed catching Del as the younger girl fainted. Grumbling, Alanna Hefted the taller girl, much taller, over her shoulders and trudged to the Tortaillians guests rooms.   
  
****  
  
"I don't think she does"  
  
The voice rang hard in Onua's heart, the neat slurs on the words completely familiar. Onua didn't hear herself call to the Gods. She was lost in those eyes. Her heart pounded with fear, any moment the figure would pounce. Slit her and Georges throats, kill them as she had wished. They would be found in the morning behind a bush, covered in dirt and..... blood. Of course she wouldn't tell. No one would think SHE had done it.   
  
Onua was staring at the figures hands, They had blood on it. Sticky, red blood. George looked calmer than Onua, but his eyes blazed. Onua stared at the blood soaked hands. She was shaking and whimpering. The figure took a step toward the friends, but George had his Dagger out in seconds.  
  
The figures hands were like pale spiders, at the same time looking like the palest silk. She was tall, but kept on the appearance of being tiny. She was too bony, forcing her to look like a skeleton.   
  
"George.....Onua" The voice was feminine, rich and sweet. It held pain in it, a dying pain. She sounded near the end of her road. The blue-grey eyes were pleading. Asking George to understand. Asking him to just let her touch them, She wanted to feel alive.   
  
Onua broke from her shock and ran to the girl, ignoring George's insistent yelling. The figure caught her, hugging her tightly, breathing the essence of Onua's life. Onua hugged back just as tightly, feeling the slight bulge that was the woman's stomach.   
  
The young woman still smelled of trees, animals and flowers. Onua didn't realize how much she had missed that scent. The tears wouldn't stop.  
  
George ripped the two woman apart. He screamed into the younger ones face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?"  
  
***  
  
Del opened her eyes sleepily, sitting up slowly. She was in her rooms, The Lioness pacing the floor beside her bed. Del's head ached, her neck was sore. She wanted to scream so bad. She kept quiet, gazing at the Lioness through her thick lashes. Alanna was mad. Any idiot could see that. Her violet eyes were blazing, her lips tight. Her figure was tight, like a toy soldiers perfect posture.  
  
An angry toy soldier.  
  
"Lady Knight. What happened?" Del cloaked her voice in sleep and pain. Time to rack up some sympathy.   
  
"Delena!" Alanna raced tho her side, sitting down on the bed. She checked Del's pulse, looked into her eyes and kissed the young girls forehead. "Are you okay, youngster? Do you remember what happened?" Alanna gazed into Del's sharp blue eyes looking for explanations.   
  
"I turned the corner and walked into Orzone. He was very mad. He choked me." Del forced tears down her cheeks, feeling Alanna's arms circle her. It had been so long since she had been hugged by someone who hadn't wanted something from her. Del began to wail.   
  
Alanna held onto the girl tightly, bitting her lip to keep from screaming. 'Damn that girl is high pitched' Alanna held onto Del tighter, trying to smother the fake wails in her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Orzone gazed out of his window, taking the scenery. It was all over. Alanna was smart. She would figure out that a fiancee wouldn't choke his soon-to-be wife. Especially when she was pregnant. "Damn, Damn, Damn." Orzone muttered. Four years of hard work was spoiled in less than five minuets.   
  
Daine would never willingly be his Queen.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Orzone crossed the room angry at the world. He flung open the door, and gazed into Kadmoor's eyes. "What do you want?" Orzone growled. Kadmoor moved aside to reveal a man.  
  
The man's eyes were hard, like rubies. His face was thin and angled, showing the marks of a skilled, ruthless man. An assassin. Orzone slowly smiled. "The Lioness's room is the last one at the end of the guest hall. Lady Delena's is beside her."  
  
Orzone smiled evilly, shutting the door. His world was safe.  
  
***  
  
Daine stared into Georges hazel eyes, afeared. He didn't look like the George she knew. She had always wondered how such a sweet man could be the King of Thieves. His eyes had always sparkled with laughter instead of malice. Now he looked at her, anger and the need to hurt her, bright in his eyes. "George. Please don't-"  
  
WHAM  
  
Daine was sent flying, a her cheek burning. Tears filled her eyes, the blow given by George hard. A twig was caught in her hair. Her silk cloak muddy. She stared up at the man who hat hit her, her friend.  
  
"GEORGE COOPER!" Onua screamed grasping the hand that had connected with Daine's face. She jerked George around to meet her eyes. "But Onua..... look what she did to you...." George started, his voice pleading.   
  
"Let her speak! How I am is my own fault! I have my monthlies and this whole climate change has made my sick! So shut up, keep your hands to yourself and listen!" George had turned red during this speech. Partly because of embarrassment, partly with acknowledgment.   
  
Suddenly a noise shook them out of their argument. It sounded like the most delicate silver bells. It's beauty rang through the grove, intoxicating everyone who heard with it's sweetness. It was laughter.  
  
Daine's eyes danced as she giggled and laughed at her friends. Onua stared at her. A moment before Daine had looked like a ashamed, abused, pathetic, small, older woman. Now she looked her true age of 20, eyes dancing, face alight with laughter.  
  
Onua was transfixed. How could she laugh as if not care in the world? As if everything would be alright? As if her only worry was what was for breakfast the next morning......  
  
Oh to be so carefree.......  
  
Daine finally seemed to get a hold of herself. Drying her tears, and smiling at the stunned looks on Onua and George's faces she spoke one word. "Sit"  
  
***  
  
Alanna massaged her head, groaning. She felt decidedly sick, and her head was pounding. 'Why does Del have to be so loud?' She though dully.   
  
Del lay on the bed, peaceful. Her dark curls were faintly damp, as was her brow. Her lips opened and shut slowly, almost as if the girl was murmuring. The pure blue eyes were hidden by light pink lids.  
  
Del shifted uncomfortably when there was a pounding on the door. Alanna looked up, frowning. 'Who now?" She growled. Standing up. Del rolled over, feverishly. Stalking to the door Alanna threw it open. "What do you want?" She said gruffly.  
  
Hard ruby eyes met her violet ones. The man's face was all angles, several scars decorating him. His hair was black, common to the Carthaki people, The clothing he wore was plain and dark. A long knife was clutched in his hand.   
  
Alanna's eyes widened as a startling realization hit her. Del was abysmal at weaponry. Their were no weapons in his room, her own sword was in her own rooms, next door. Slowly the man approached her, hand raised.   
  
***  
  
Onua sat, George's warm bulk beside her. Daine paced in front of them, bitting her lip. She looked apprehensive. Slowly she began pacing. George let her pace for five minuetes bbefore he burst out "Well?"  
  
Daine glared at him, eyes blazing. "George, it's kinda hard to start!" She yelped. "Don't call me George" His voice was impersonal, and dull. Daine stared at him, lips separated slightly.  
  
"Fine, Barron Cooper" She whispered quietly. Crouching down she whispered,   
  
"You guys understand how focuses work right?"  
  
***  
  
i ended it on a happy note! *looks proud of herselF*  
  
There*pants* i was nice to Daine. May I PLEASE go back to being mean?  
  
OMG THE STORY IS COMING TO A END!   
  
*cries*  
  
i am going to drag this out as long as possible.  
  
After i end this story you guys aren't going to want to talk to me anymore!!!!!!!  
  
*sobs*  
  
(If you said something that needs replying to, or if you asked a question I can answer, there will be something written beside your name! If your Name is written twice, read both replys. We have already gone over how i am to lazy to write one big answer. Cheak under the chapter headings.)  
  
Thank You,  
  
CHAPTER FORTEEN  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88- Actually, i need to start being mean to Daine again. Take hope in the tiny bit of fluff i added in. I am proud of my reviews! I have 199, that's almost 200!!!!! You're the one I always tell this to. There will be a light at the end of the tunnel. Unfortunatly the end of the tunnel means the end of my story. *pouts* damn.  
  
*  
  
shadowed.phoeninx- *Smiles Bravely* I am so loaded with h/w. But i won't stop! I really like being mean to Daine, but every once and a while I need to be nice. I agree. When I typed that chapter I considered telling Numair, but not yet. I must stick to the origional plan. Daine will need him eventually, but not now. Thank you for saying my story is so good!   
  
*  
  
BloodyRayne  
  
*  
  
Sabrina11  
  
*  
  
Emboss-*shivers* But i just got home after my last Witch Hunt! *Hears screaming outside the door* Damn they found me. You're just going to have to wait your turn missy. Let these people catch and burn me, then you can.*Leaps out the window*   
  
*  
  
Tequila- I am attepmting not to make you mad. If i do I can expect you joining Emboss's Witch Hunt, huh?  
  
*  
  
insert catchy name here  
  
*  
  
Guardian Demon-- One of the best Reviews I have ever gotten. I love it when people give a well rounded review. All of these lunitics *looks fondly at her readers* gave me nice reviews, but now they have gotten too lazy. They just say 'nice. Update' It's nice to get a review like your every once and a while. If you want a twisted story, read my A/N at the end.  
  
*  
  
Evar-*smiles slowly* Ditz in sparkling robes......... um.......Orzone. *gasps* Did I say that? Or are you just saying it? *bits lips*  
  
*  
  
Pyro-Paradox- I like servents. GO GET ME A GLASS OF HONEY MILK! Joking joking. Thank's for the compliment! I love making people believe the situations are real. It amkes me feel as if I have accived in writing the perfect story.   
  
*  
  
Kayli- IT"S NOT OVER!  
  
*  
  
punksausage  
  
*  
  
Queen's Own  
  
*  
  
Tiffie101  
  
*  
  
Leeread- *wimpers* okay. I am writting.   
  
*  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
*  
  
Antz- Me happy too  
  
*  
  
Tiffie101  
  
*  
  
shadowed.pheonix- I love going through books and picking out memories. I only use my favorite parts. It's a lot to type out. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
*  
  
Kit49- I love new reviewers!   
  
*  
  
Evar- HE NEEDS TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
*  
  
Kit49  
  
*  
  
Guardian Demon- Your funeral service was ever so nice. I liked all the black roses. I'm so sorry I killed you!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
Leeread  
  
*  
  
Alyson of Tiata- I love it!  
  
*  
  
Kayli- You though it would be dumb? Why?  
  
*  
  
Fire_Mage6- It was going to be Daine, but I needed Alanna to run into Orzone......  
  
*  
  
Martini- because in the beginning i intended this to not be a depressing bit of writing, but a humorous story.   
  
*  
  
Tamora_Fan - Just as long as I know your reading  
  
*  
  
Sabrina11  
  
*  
  
Tiffie101  
  
*  
  
Selene- I try  
  
*  
  
Lirealbean- *blushes* that was an amazing review. Thank you for all the compliments you gave me. I guess I became less confident because people tended to get confused. It put me down because of how much people got confused. I wanted people to understand and like my story. Sorry if I ruined the expirience for you. Actually I am working on three Origional fiction stories right now. If you'd like to read one of them...... I'm under the same name on FictionPress. I'd love to hear your comments  
  
*  
  
Abcitsjustme- Ember city still hasn't came in. A lemon story is a story/chapter with sexual content in it. I don't write my own, but respect the people who are able to.  
  
*  
  
mashpotatobunny-   
  
*  
  
Merciful_Mother_of_the_Ga  
  
*  
  
Sakura-Star3- luv ya!   
  
*  
  
Kimberly- *blushes* thank you  
  
*  
  
Shadow11-  
  
*  
  
Martini  
  
*  
  
Risika7- hun..... where didd you get your name? 'In the Forests of the Night'?  
  
*  
  
OKAY! Hop ya's like this chapter..........  
  
TWISTED CHOICE  
  
EVERYONE WHO LIKES THIS FIC MUST READ THE FOLLOWIN.....  
  
Choice #1- I write this fic to the end, give it a satisfactory ending......one that i like. You have 10 tops more chapters. The it ends.   
  
Choice #2- I give this story a horrible, twist ending, but write a sequal.   
  
Ja- Chan!  
  
Lya 


	19. Telling

Hey freaks!  
  
I still haven't decided whether or not I am going to write a sequel or not.  
  
But thank you to those who pointed out that even though they would like a sequel, it would be  
  
better if I just ended it.  
  
I would like to point out to you guys though, even if I end it here and now, I have the liberty to do  
  
ANYTHING I want. I can kill Daine, murder Alanna, make Orzone win, or LET THE  
  
MONKEYS  
  
RULE THE WORLD!!1!  
  
Got it?  
  
So here's my polished offer,  
  
Choice One- I can finish it anyway I want. Even if I feel the Monkeys should rule the world. To  
  
bad for you if don't like it. But it will end with Orzone dethroned. And MAYBE Daine and  
  
Numair together..... unless I kill her.  
  
Choice Two- I give the end of Empress Mage a bad twist, something that'll make you screech,  
  
but it'll work. Make you all mad at me, but write a sequel where Daine and Numair get together  
  
NO DOUBT  
  
Choice Three-*boring choice* I run out the story, give you a suspenseful ending, make sure it's a  
  
nice ending. Numair and Daine together, lotsa fluff, make ya happy. I don't want this choice.  
  
So, ya. Btw, I READ TRICKSTERS CHOICE..... a while ago, kinda forgot to tell ya! DO any of  
  
you wanna talk about it? I loved it, btw. I t was good, but be fair warned, Nothing can take  
  
Daine's place!!!! Email me @ stargirl_rebels@hotmail.com if you wanna talk bout it!  
  
***************************  
  
"You guys understand how focus' work right?"  
  
  
  
Onua stared at Daine for several seconds, mind spinning. While George just rose his  
  
eyebrows and wrinkled his nose disbelieving, Onua was putting puzzle pieces together. "Isn't that  
  
a piece of magic that can control someone? Make them do the casters will?" Onua said  
  
tentatively. She was watching Daine with open eyed amazement.  
  
George snorted.  
  
Daine closed her eyes and smiled a soft smile. "That's right"  
  
**  
  
Alanna crashed into the assassin, using all her slim body weight in a attempt to throw him  
  
off balance. All she did was hurt her neck. Her chuckled menacingly and grasped her arm.  
  
Alanna winced. His big hand wrapped all around her forearm. She was getting weak. All  
  
Jonathon wanted her to do nowadays was sit be a idol in the castle. Look heroic but never do  
  
anything heroic.  
  
  
  
Alanna spun around on her toe and slammed the assassin in the knee. He let out a muffled  
  
yelp.  
  
  
  
She dug her elbow into his gut and ran a few steps away. Once she had enough room for  
  
her next step Alanna spun and faced the man again. She smiled grimly, ignoring the pain in her  
  
bones.  
  
  
  
Flipping lightly threw the air, Alanna hit the man in the nose, wincing as blood sprayed  
  
on to her delicate silk dress. The man's eyes still stayed calm, even though they were pain filled.  
  
Alanna began to worry. He should have been crazy be the pain, not assessing the situation.  
  
Alanna leapt lightly, cursing Jon for forbidding her to carry weapons, when a burning  
  
pain hit her side. Alanna choked, and backed up. Her side was badly bruised, that she was sure  
  
of. Nothing else could burn like that. But no bruise had ever burned like that.   
  
Her side felt wet. Like soaking, dripping wet. Alanna glanced down and froze. A dagger  
  
was jammed into her side, it's hilt gleaming wetly. Alanna's violet eyes widened.  
  
***  
  
"Orzone's way was simple. He had me obeying his every command within days. First was  
  
the threat that if I even blinked wrong, Tortall would be attacked. Then he came up with a plan. It  
  
was after the first time I ran off.   
  
I only got out of Thak's gate before he caught me. I was free three whole hours. I wish I  
  
was better at hiding.   
  
But from then on, If I ran away, every hour I was gone 50 Carthaki people would die. It  
  
was a force that kept me in Carthak all these years. At first I didn't believe he would  
  
do it. Then I tried to run away. I didn't think he'd notice.  
  
But I'm getting ahead of myself. You don't even understand the focus' yet"  
  
Georges hazel eyes burned. "Veralidaine. I understand exactly what a focus is and does"  
  
Daine smiled softly. "But this is different. And Onua is still confused"  
  
"Orzone's mages uncovered a spell. It is actually very interested. Alanna and Numair  
  
would kill to get it. Jon too, I suspect. In a normal focus the victim is left unaware. He, or she,  
  
has no idea what they have been doing. This was unfavorable to Orzone. He wanted his victims  
  
to know what they were doing. For him, in increased their torture.  
  
Your soul is made up of two parts. Your rebellious side and your obeying side. Your essence is  
  
contained in the rebel. During normal circumstances your defiance has the upper hand. It rules  
  
the coop, dare say.   
  
But when this spell is preformed, it raises the obeyance power. In the beginning the spell only  
  
flipped the power structure. Making defiance weak and obedience strong. But people's souls  
  
proved to powerful to be kept down. So now he raises the power so the obedience is just a  
  
smidgen higher. The added power kicks the rebel, your essence, out of your body.  
  
So basically you end up with a obeying body walking around and a defying soul following. The  
  
soul is still connected to the body, but is free to move. I once traveled all around Carthak out of  
  
my body. But a tug comes, to tell you to come back. I guess this is when the first punishment  
  
took place."  
  
***  
  
Mithros's court was silent. From the lesser gods to the great ones, all stood together. Four of the  
  
most unlikely people stood in the center of the court, facing the Mother Goddess and Mithros  
  
himself.  
  
"Please! Can we just get her out of this situation? It hurts her, my lord. Seeing all her friends  
  
hurt and betrayed. It's tearing her up. No one should have to go through that for a God's plan"  
  
Sarra stood solemnly, her words echoing. Her blue eyes were big and surprised, her hair slightly  
  
mused. Her face was as pale as snow.   
  
Beside her Weiryn was nodding. He wouldn't interrupt his wife's proposal, letting this chancy  
  
meeting go ahead.   
  
Mithros was impassible. The Great Goddess was shaking her head. "Green Lady, Weiryn. We  
  
understand what this must be doing to you. But Carthak must fall. And your daughter will be the  
  
one to do it" Mithros's voice boomed, his eyes regretful.   
  
The two people beside Daine's parents stepped froward. One was a Stormwing, obviously high  
  
in class. His blonde hair had bones braided into it. Rikash Moonsword's companion was  
  
shrouded and cloaked.   
  
"We have another proposal to make, Lord Mithros" Rikash said with ease. His eyes flashed  
  
along with his wings. He was studied carefully. "Yes?" The Goddess asked.  
  
"My companion will address it" Rikash said humbly, bowing back. The figure came forward  
  
and removed her hood. Gasps were head from around the room. It was if two people stood there.  
  
The figure's face was double-sided. The whole face had skin as white as moonlight. One half had  
  
Hair the color of gold, and eyes of brilliant blue. The golden hair hung down the woman's back.  
  
Her lips were like cherry's, full and red. The nose was tiny, and very delicate. Red cheeks shone.  
  
The other side of the face was very different. The hair was as black as night, eyes a deep azure.  
  
Her nose was strong and proud, lips thin. While the other half looked ready to laugh, this one  
  
looked strong, silent and mysterious. Her hair was only chin length, and wavy.   
  
The Goddess jumped to her feet. Sarra dropped to her knees. Slowly Mithros stood. "Prophet.  
  
Good to see you"  
  
The woman smiled slinkily. One half dimpled, the other gave only a half smile. It was a strange  
  
contrast on the single face. "Gods and Goddesses" The woman's voice boomed, louder than  
  
Mithros's because it was in people's minds. The voice was husky and deep, yet light and  
  
innocent. Like honey and chocolate. Both sweet, but in different ways.  
  
"We have a proposal to make"  
  
***   
  
Daine licked her lips, searching George and Onua's eyes.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't planned. Just a instinct. Orzone had separated me from my body. I ran. I got on  
  
a boat going to Tortall. I boarded and boom. I was free for one week. Then the pull came. The  
  
tug that tell you the spell is being lifted and you need to come back. I ignored it. I lasted out three  
  
weeks. Three painful weeks. The spell was tearing me apart. Though no one could hear me, I  
  
screamed. Slowly the spell wore away my form. When I'm in the spirit form I can see myself. It's  
  
kinda whitish and transparent. And my legs were starting to disappear. So I gave up. Went  
  
back."  
  
Onua was listening transfixed. George was trying to appear not to care, but his attention  
  
on Daine was unwavering.  
  
"Numair used to have a friend. Angarus. He helped me through the time when I was first  
  
pregnant. The helped me kill the baby. I kissed him and Orzone caught me. He was beheaded and  
  
1254 people died."  
  
Daine stared off into space. Sighing she said "But only once have I actually been afraid of  
  
his rage"  
  
George leaned forward and took her hand, smiling encouragingly. Daine smiled back.  
  
Onua took her other hand. Daine smiled, feeling safe for the first time in four years.  
  
"When I asked to behead Numair, I was under the power of the focus. I was under that  
  
same power when I told you guys I loved Orzone. But it was even worse to see myself walking  
  
towards Numair, ready to kill him. I did the only thing possible. You see, there is one flaw with  
  
Orzone's focuses. If the spirit feels very strongly against something her body is going to do, she  
  
can attack.   
  
"It's like attempting to pull the obedience out. You can scratch, bruise and hurt your  
  
body. But you can only do it with your own hands. It hurts a lot when you go back into your  
  
body, and you feel each wound. But I had a spell. Lindhall had a spell of transportation. He gave  
  
it to me before the beheading. I cut my bodies wrists, and slid the spell in. Lindhall had put it into  
  
a physical form, it was about the size of an ant. So when my obedience lowered the axe it was  
  
like she threw the spell. Poof, bye bye Numair"  
  
***  
  
"Prophet. I hope you don't mind me asking. But you died at least a thousand years ago.  
  
Why have you come back? The Dragon Realms can't be so bad that you came back to meddle in  
  
the affairs of a half-goddess" The Graveyard Hags voice boomed through the room. She met the  
  
Prophets eyes.   
  
The Prophet had been Father Universe and Mother Flame's gift to humans. It had  
  
probably saved billions of people. But still, humans turned on it and slaughtered it. Just because  
  
it was different. Sometimes Humans sickened the Gods.  
  
As a reward for saving so many, The Prophet had been allowed to go and live the rest of  
  
her life in the Dragon Realms, with others as herself. But right before she had left, she had  
  
delivered her last Prophecy. Her greatest. The Prophecy of the Stormwing Queen.   
  
"Actually the Dragon Realms are quite nice and comfortable. I like them. But, this is  
  
about the Stormwing Queen."  
  
Mithros raised his eyebrows. "Prophet, that was a mistake. You have made false  
  
Prophecy's before. She is not coming."  
  
Rikash rolled his eyes. "I gotta go" He said to the Prophet. Bowing ironically at the gods  
  
he took flight.  
  
  
  
Slowly the Prophet smiled chillingly. "Allow me to offer the deal to this girl"  
  
"Why should we?" The Mother Goddess challenged.  
  
"Because the Stormwing Queen had arrived"  
  
***  
  
"Nice Evening for a chat, isn't it?" Rikash asked, gliding smoothly to the ground. Onua  
  
and George leapt to their feet, noses wrinkling at the scent. Daine stayed seated. "Rikash. How  
  
was the war?" Daine asked, blue eyes light.   
  
"Ravishing, Darling. How is Little Daine?" Rikash asked tilting his head and Daine's  
  
stomach. "Very healthy" Daine said seriously, her orbs wide.  
  
Suddenly they both started laughing. "Good to see you, Rikash" Daine gigged. Rikash  
  
bowed again. For a moment they smiled at each other.   
  
Suddenly Rikash's eyes went dull. He seemed to go blank, mindless. Slowly his mouth  
  
opened and he began to speak, his voice filled with the pain of a thousand.  
  
She shall enter as a child, unsure and unwanted  
  
A dead magic in her veins  
  
Through her the world shall twist  
  
Thousands dying  
  
Never free of fear.  
  
The Stork will love her beauty and grace  
  
The Evil one shall adore her innocent mind  
  
Never knowing shall she slaughter   
  
Every lovers embrace  
  
In her right hand shall coil the Snake, cunning and smart, but ever afraid  
  
In her left she shall hold a dove, innocent and with magic pure as the clouds  
  
She will be the beacon of pain,  
  
The Queen of Fear  
  
And her human form shall twist  
  
Never more shall she be the Empress Mage  
  
But a Stormwing  
  
She will rule this world  
  
And all it's tailings  
  
So even the Gods shall bow to her Glory  
  
The Queen of Pain  
  
Humans shall scream  
  
She shall avenge  
  
Till this world is no more  
  
She will trust no one  
  
Know no one  
  
But the Lady of Silver  
  
And the Alone  
  
The Queen of the Abandoned  
  
Her rage shall burn  
  
Like a thousand fires.  
  
Queen of Pain  
  
Queen of Fear  
  
Queen of the Abandoned  
  
The Stormwing Queen   
  
And she shall have a war to end all wars  
  
The Stormwing Queen  
  
Rikash blinked several times and shook his head hard. Daine was staring at him. Onua's  
  
jaw was dropped. George was looking frightened.  
  
"I feel strange" Daine whispered. "So do I. We shouldn't have heard that" Onua  
  
whispered back. Rikash glanced at them, shook his head again and took flight.   
  
Daine watched him with red eyes. Her heart felt heavy. "Oh Goddess" Daine whispered.  
  
Not knowing it was too late for even the Gods to help her.  
  
***  
  
"You have our permission. But I doubt she will become your so called 'Queen'" Mithros  
  
said quietly. The Prophet clapped her hands and smiled. "Good. I just had Rikash's repeat the  
  
Prophecy to the only ones it matters to" With one last smile she disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Alanna was on the floor. Her side was burning. The knife must have been poisoned.  
  
Alanna knew she couldn't live more than a few moments. She watched as the assassin  
  
approached Del. Alanna shut her eyes tight.  
  
She thought hard about everyone she loved. 'I'll finally get to join Thom' Alanna thought  
  
a slow smile on her lips. She closed her eyes and wished for the one person she had always been  
  
able to count on. Her best friend. Her soul mate, not her lover. Her greatest ally.  
  
"Jon....."  
  
***  
  
MUWAHAHAHA  
  
I love myself  
  
I"VE GOT IT! AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER FIC!!! IT JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD AT  
  
MIDNIGHT LAST NIGHT, AND I WAS UP TILL 3:00 PERFECTING IT. I'M JUST GOING  
  
TO TYPE OUT THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WITHOUT POSTING THE STORY. I DON'T  
  
WANNA RUIN IT.   
  
IT'S GOING TO BE CALL The Scanran Mage  
  
AWESOME.  
  
EVERYONE.... PLEASE REPLY TO MY POLISHED OFFER AND A/N ABOVE......  
  
THE OTHER ONE SUCKED.  
  
PLUS IF I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING, TELL ME! I'LL KILL MYSELF THEN  
  
FIGURE OUT SOMEWAY TO WORK IN A EXPLANATION!  
  
LOVE YA'LL!  
  
LYA  
  
Btw..... Is anyone interested in Betta'ing me? I seriously need someone. For all of this whole  
  
story and me new ones. PLEASE!!!!  
  
Is anyone willing? Do you know someone who is? Or where I can get one? I need someone  
  
patient and nice. NICE!  
  
Email or review 


	20. Death

Jon's eyes burned. He sat up in bed. His head felt like a thousand tons of stones were piled on it. He was shaking. Something inside of him was crying, weeping, screaming. Jon searching his mind. Searched his heart. Nothing told him what was screaming.   
  
Then he knew.  
  
It was the part of him that still loved Alanna. The part of him that yearned for her, day and night. Longed to hear her laugh. Longed to hear her cry. Longed for her to be his. To feel her fiery spirit depend on his. See her violet eyes light up for only him.  
  
But Jon had ignored it for years. He loved Thayet now. Why had it sufaced?  
  
Suddenly a feeling of dread filled Jon's stomach. He sent his blue gift out, searching all the castle. He felt the violet aura gleaming. The it faded slowly, until it went out. Jon screamed and leapt out of bed and racing for the door, and Alanna's room.  
  
***  
  
Orzone sat alone in his chambers. He was playing with a lock of curly brown hair. He had cut it himself from his fiancee's head. If he was alone and held the hair to his nose he could smell her scent. It was beautiful.  
  
But even her smell couldn't distract Orzone. He knew Daine wouldn't marry him willingly. And he didn't want to force her.   
  
Orzone slammed his fist into a table. Why couldn't she love him back? He would give the world for her! But all she wanted was the idiot Draper.  
  
Orzone wouldn't let it happen. Wouldn't let his best friend have his true love. But the only way Arram wouldn't succeed was if Daine was dead......  
  
Suddenly Orzone leapt up. Yes, yes. Killing Daine would secure her as his for the rest of eternity. No one else had had her. And no one else would have her. No one would drink from her lips, feel the floating pleasure of touching her bare skin. Only him.  
  
Orzone leapt up with a smile. Yes, Daine would have to die.  
  
***  
  
I ment for this chapter to be short! Swear!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reply about the voting and betta thing.....  
  
Luv ya'll!  
  
Lya 


	21. Relaxed Hearts

"Maybe you should lay down for a while sweetie"  
  
Onua worriedly pressed her hand to Daine's forehead. The girl looked pale, but had a happiness surrounding her. "I'm just so glad to get that off my shoulders" Daine giggled, swooning. She toppled over into George's arms. "I don't think you've been getting enough sleep little missy" George said with a laugh.  
  
Daine grinned back, resting her weight on him.  
  
"Do you want us to walk you back to your room?" Onua asked, eyes wide. Daine shook her head and sobered. "I need to speak with Orzone" She said calmly. Hugging Onua and pecking George on the cheek Daine walked off with a slow grace.  
  
***  
  
Jonathon burst into the room, blue eyes wild. His breath caught in his throat when He saw Alanna's tiny body thrown carelessly across the ground. A pool of blood surrounded her slim form. A large man was approaching a sleeping Del on the bed. Jon didn't know what possessed him. Suddenly he rose his hand, blue fire more rich with magic than ever before sat there. He could feel it's power radiate. He didn't doubt that when he threw it, it would be as powerful as anything Numair could do.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Jon spoke calmly, letting his voice wash over the assassin. The man turned around his placid meeting Jon's furious ones. "You Highness-" the man began his words turning into a scream. Jon's eyes closed as he let his magic rip the man apart.  
  
When he opened his obs, a black ashy stain decorated the floor. Checking Del's pulse to make sure she was just in a deep sleep, he stumbled over to Alanna. With careful hands he flipped her over laying her head on his lap. Her red hair was mussed and bloody. He ran slow chilling fingers over her eyelids, her lip. Laying his fingers on her neck he searched for a pulse.   
  
***  
  
Orzone sat in his room, the chair beneath him cold. An archer was sitting on the balcony arrow posed for when Daine entered.   
  
Orzone felt strangely calm. His amber eyes were a storm of emotions. Fear, pain, conviction, power and love. The rest of him seemed so sure. His decision to kill Daine was a perfect one. It would mean she was his forever. But if that was true, why did his heart pound? Why did his eyes burn? Why was his head a muddled mess?  
  
Orzone took another drink from his goblet. He let the sticky taste of the wine drown him. He relaxed, trying to forget his problems. But all he could feel were Daine's soft lips brushing against his,  
  
Why did she have to hate me? Orzone wondered, rubbing his lips and closing his eyes. He pictured her perfect body, her blue eyes, her thick hair. How her hips swung as she walked. How her long fingers felt. Her silky skin. How everything about her beckoned him, ordered him to touch her.   
  
"Why does love have to burn?" said a whispery voice. It echoed across the room, making Orzone lurch his eyes open. A woman stood there in black robes. Her face was two people. Orzone bowed, amber eyes wide. "Prophet?" He said is a awed voice. His head became painfully clear as she spoke to him.  
  
"Emperor Mage. You need not kill the Wild Mage. Deep in her heart she returns your love. She is confused though. You muddled her head by inviting her friends her" The Blue and azure eyes burned into Orzone's mind, freezing all his movements. "Put her under a focus. Force her to marry you. I guarantee she will come to love you" The Prophet's eyes became fiery. With delicate hands she pointed at the archer, killing him a burst of flames.  
  
"Don't kill her" The being whispered become misty and vanishing. Orzone stared at where it had been with red eyes.   
  
***  
  
"Do you believe her?" George asked quietly. Onua nodded. "It makes sense, and I have always felt Daine wouldn't betray us like that. George, we can't help her can we?" Onua looked at her, eyes wide and sad. George bit his lip and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Not even Jon could get her out of this, if she had told him. But did you see her face? It's like a humongous burden was lifted off her shoulders. She needed to talk and that's all she wants from us Onua. She just needed to be heard" George rubbed his temples.  
  
"George. What must it be like to sit day in and day out here? To be in Carthak all alone? To know that all your friends think you a traitor to a country you were still loyal to? To be engaged to a man you hate? How much do you think this has been tearing her apart?" Onua asked softly, eyes big.   
  
George swallowed hard and ruffed Onua's hair. "Don't think about things like that" He said gruffly walking off.  
  
***  
  
Daine walked down the hallway whistling cheerfully. She was practically skipping down the hall. She beamed at several guards who looked at her strangely. Mage Rankoff's eyebrows went up as she passed him and she blew him a kiss.  
  
He heart was light like air. She felt free, less burdened.   
  
Walking up to Orzone's door she knocked cheerfully on it and threw the extravagant pieces of wood open. The room was unusually dark. Orzone sat in a chair, his back to the door. Daine skipped up and seized his shoulders.   
  
"Hello!" She said cheerfully not noticing Orzone jerk as she grasped him. Daine pecked her fiancee on the cheek and swirled around the room. Orzone watched her with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
He had always hated those more powerful than him.  
  
He challenged the God.  
  
He ignored the God's wishes.  
  
He held a knife in his hand.  
  
************  
  
Is Alanna Dead?  
  
Will Daine Die?'  
  
MUHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SiLlYgOoSe  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SiLlYgOoSe  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'll try to update another time be4 I go down to the states for Christmas~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lya 


	22. Orzone's Breakdown

If any of you are angry at me for not updating for like a month, you can't be mad at me. Be mad at my mom. She totally wrecked my computer! I just got it fixed........  
  
**  
  
Kaddar sat up roughly. His dark eyes were wide on his face. His dreams had been feverish, rough images. Images of Daine sitting in a garden with Onua and George. Of Orzone and a archer. Of Alanna laying in Jonathon's arms. Kaddar shut his eyes tight. It came to him a cruel sharp burst. Orzone raising a knife to stab Daine in the back as she stared at the sea.  
  
Stumbling out of his bed, Kaddar felt shooting pains go up and down his arms. His body felt like lead. His eyes swam, and burned.   
  
Somehow his hand found his door handle. It's metallic cold sent searing pains through his arms. He was aware of everything. And of nothing. It wouldn't hit him till in his older years, that the gods had been speaking to him. He had no god heritage behind him, none of their blood in him, his body was reacting violently to this unnatural happening. If he had not been of royal linage, he wouldn't have kept consciousness at all.  
  
Every vein in him, every blood vessel, was screaming, ordering him to get to Orzone's room.  
  
***  
  
Daine felt like air. Her body was light and un-weighted by burdens she should never have to lift. Something in the back of her mind was whispering. It told her over and over that something was wrong.   
  
She hadn't seen the knife, and other than the whisper, no other part of her noticed Orzone's silence. She swirled around like when she was a little girl, her eyes glimmered with happiness. She was beautiful. Like a freed butterfly, she swirled in the moons cold rays, they set her afire, like a silver flame.  
  
Her hair was stiff and icy from her swim and the cold. Her lips were a stunning blue. Pale blue eyes glittered suddenly with unspoken wishes. She wished she was dancing in Tortall. Wished the gown she wore was not a light, airy Carthaki dress, but a heavy, silk Tortallian gown. She wanted to go home.  
  
She wished Kit wasn't imprisoned. It had been a great joy to have Kit released for the treaties, but until Daine was married and happy, the blue dragon would remain in a everlasting sleep.   
  
She wished she was yelling at trainees with Onua. She could see there terrified faces look at her with fright in the beginning, saw those faces expressions when they saw her change- like they always did- to expressions of love and happiness. Of trust. No one would ever trust her again. No. She was the 'traitor'. She had betrayed her homeland. Her country. All of the trainees who met up with her again, there faces would be full of hate and scorn. She would walk through the gardens, her curly hair gleaming with dew. She would smile, no one would return it.  
  
Ever.  
  
Daine stood in front of the open window, staring out to the sea.   
  
***  
  
As Alanna's life had met the cold floor, her red blood staining the carpet, she dreamed. She saw herself once again, a tiny page named Alan. Saw Raoul grin at her, a secret joke between them. Saw herself push Thom in the lake and stalk off angry. Saw Gary's eyes alight with there secret, With the fact that Alanna was a girl. Felt Jon touch her.   
  
Alanna let a smile touch her lips. She released her body and floated up. There he was. Dressed in all black cloaks. Fingers beckoning. She walked towards him, every part of her yearning to go with him to the Realm of the Dead.  
  
***  
  
Jon held Alanna's still form in his arms, tears pouring down his face. Her rocked slowly back and forth, cradling the woman, trying to push his own life into her.  
  
She was gone. Her body gave a small sigh as the soul in had possessed for so long slipped out with a thieves ease.   
  
Jon's sobbing became rougher. His royal blue eyes, the ones that while she was young had set Alanna's heart afire, shut slowly. The pride and light in them went out. All that was left was shock, pain, sadness, regret and anger. He hated himself. He had lived a lie. Pretended to love Thayet. His true love had been his friend for years.   
  
The woman that at times he felt himself screaming at her. Saw himself exile her. She made him THAT mad sometimes. But she was loyal. She was hot-headed. And Jon loved her.  
  
He would love her till the end of his life. Till the end of time. Thayet should have been his best friend. Alanna his lover. Not the way it was. Not backwards.  
  
Jon's brain felt numb. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. His body was racked with sobs he couldn't remember making. All her saw was a fiery red head. All he saw was......  
  
Alanna  
  
***  
  
Everything in Del's body's ached. Her head swam with pain. Her throat burned. Lips bled. Tears stained her cheeks. Her body ached for someone to hold her. Someone to wipe the tears away. Someone to love her as much as she loved them.  
  
Del sat up slowly. Her body protesting the simple move. She rolled her shoulders, rubbed her burning eyes. The room smelt strongly of burnt flesh. Gasping as the rough pain filled smell filled her nose and lungs Del clamped her hands over her ears. They rang with screams and sobs  
  
Clenching her teeth together and attempting not to cry. Del wished the sound in her head to go away. She whistled loudly to make the sound go away. It took a few moments for Del to realize she could hear her whistling and the screaming. That meant they both were real.  
  
Blinking heavily, Del look cautiously around the room. Her brilliant eyes picked up on King Jonathon cradling Lady Alanna's lifeless body. He was screaming apologies. Something about always loving her. The it hit Del. ALANNA was DEAD. JON loved HER. He was HOLDING her like a LOVER.  
  
"OH GODS!" Del screamed jumping. Her eyes gleaming with newfound knowledge. "YOU THE KING HAVE BEEN CANOODLING WITH YOU KNIGHT! AND SHE WAS GOING TO TELL SO YOU KILLED HER! THIS IS AMAZING!"  
  
***(wow. I give in I hate Del too! Lol)  
  
George heard Del scream. Rolling his eyes he imagined Del standing on her bed, staring at a tiny mouse and letting out terrified shrieks have made the mouse freeze with fright. He ran a hand through his messy hair, let his hazel eyes gleam.   
  
He walked into the palace and went into his room, looking for his wife. Del could carry on with the mouse herself. She didn't need a thief's help.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in Jon's head, he heard Del's excited screaming. He didn't hear his own. Didn't feel how cold Alanna's skin was. Didn't see himself reach for the knife that had killed Alanna.  
  
'It's so cold' Jon thought with wonder, watching himself position the knife above his heart. The part that hurt the most. The loss of love made his body shiver with the cold. Were his lips as blue and Alanna's? Lips that had always gleamed like cherry's.  
  
'Was this how Alanna felt when she saw me with someone else? Saw me happy?' Jon thought his brain muddled. Suddenly he grinned. 'No, All Alanna would have felt was the heat of anger.' Jon smiled slightly and plunged the knife deep.  
  
***  
  
Alanna wasn't in the room. George checked. Raising his eyebrows, he tried to think where she could be. But Del's scream bothered him too much.  
  
Sighing, George stalked over to the young girls bedroom. He cursed the gods for ever creating such a annoying wretch.  
  
Shoving open the door, George's eyes quickly took in the situation. His breath hitched. His head clouded. "NUMAIR" He started screaming.  
  
***  
  
Numair heard his name called. Brushing his unkept hair off his face, he ignored it. Who had the right to bother him? He was a black-robed mage, power and to be honored.   
  
Numair took another swig of wine. He had long ago given up on the wine glasses. His hands were to shaky and he kept on missing the glass and staining the tablecloth. Now taking gulps from the bottle his head burned.  
  
Numair vision blurred roughly. He was succeeding. Slowly he was forgetting Daine. Forgetting how her lips felt against his. How she moved. How she blinked. That sleepy smile she smiled in the morning. How fast her temper flared.  
  
Numair sunk into darkness.  
  
***  
  
It took all of Orzone's courage not to turn away. To keep the knife posed over his love's back. To close his eyes and prepare to plunge the knife into her soft back.  
  
***  
  
The knowledge hit Daine like a ton of bricks. She could never go back. She would forever be stuck in Carthak. The thought didn't burn as much as she thought it would. She would let her child grow up right. She wouldn't let him destroy her.   
  
Smiling sadly as she heard Orzone creep up behind her. This was her life now. "What's wrong Orzone?" Daine asked, blue eyes misty with tears. She could feel extreme distress coming from her fiancee. "Just remember I'll always love you. Wait for me in the Realms of the Dead" Daine spun around, blue eyes wide, lips pale.  
  
Orzone plunged the knife into her chest, just as his nephew burst in screaming.  
  
***  
  
Heh heh heh  
  
Luv ya'll  
  
sorry for any spelling errors  
  
Lya 


	23. Daine's Death

Thank you to Everyone who reviewed. It was another Snowday today so I updated.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to three reviewers who mad my day with heir angry reviews.....  
  
SiLlYgOoSe  
  
Flaming Knight  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl  
  
If there is any numbers attached to your names forget them. You should be numbered, cause there is only one you.  
  
**   
  
Everything in the room went still. Daine's crystal eyes lowered slowly till she could see the knife handle protruding from her chest. Her eyes traveled up till they met Orzone's amber eyes. The betrayal in her eyes burned Orzone as badly as the feel of her blood on his hands.. \  
  
Orzone stepped back from her, forgetting his hand still clutched the knife handle. The knife slowly slid out with him. Daine bent over slim hands clutching her chest. Her eyes were full of pain. The top of her gown became red with blood. The red called to Orzone.  
  
Reaching out slowly, he laid his hand against the wound. He could feel the blood pulsing, feel her heart beat beneath is fingers like the wings of a bird. Her breathing was hitched, each breath quick and short.  
  
It was the kind of breathing a proper woman would use after her first kiss. After her gentle lips had been met by those of her love's.   
  
Keeping his hand on her wound, Orzone leaned forward meeting her lips with his. At first she was in too much pain to even think of kissing him back. But slowly his let his magic flow in small doses of life into her. She needed that life. Her whole body craved it. She kissed his roughly back, his life magic the only thing that kept her clinging to this world  
  
Orzone's one hand dropped the knife to the ground. It hit with a clatter, sparking jewels dull with blood. Bringing his hand up to her hair and burying his fingers in it, her slowly slid one of his fingers into the knife hole. Daine jerked back with a scream of pain. Her eyes were wild.  
  
Falling back against the wall and slowly sliding down, Daine kept eye contact with those luminous amber eyes.   
  
***  
  
Alanna was walking down a dark tunnel, The Black God beside her. Suddenly he froze and looked back. Alanna studied him for the second time. She wished to see his face, but a tattered hood prevented ever that. Suddenly she was alone in the tunnel. The God was walking back motioning for her to wait.   
  
Alanna wrapped her slim arms around herself, shivering with the cold. She smiled softly thinking of all the people she would get to meet. All of the dead she loved.   
  
Alanna glanced up and saw The Black God returning, someone beside him. Alanna squinted trying to get a peek at this man who had died so close to her own end. Slowly as he approached certain features popped out at her. The man was tall. He walked with a kingly stature. High confidence. Black Hair. Sapphire eyes......  
  
"JON" Alanna screamed racing forward. She skidded to a stop in front of him and screaming into his face "What the hell are you doing her? How did you die?" Her violet eyes burned. "I killed myself, Alanna. I figured out you were dead and I killed myself" His voice was light with stunned happiness.  
  
"Why would you do a stupid thing-" Alanna began cut off when Jon's lips met hers. For a moment her whole word went spinning in memories and joy. Then she shoved him back.  
  
"You Bastard!" She screamed into his face. "You killed yourself over ME? Did you forget so soon about you WIFE and your CHILDREN" Alanna's face turned a vibrant shade of purple.   
  
"Alanna, I didn't realize it till now but.... there's a part of me...... I'll always love you. . ."  
  
Alanna let out a growl and raged through clenched teeth, "Jon, There will always be a part of me that loves you, too. But that's because you were my first true love. We have responsibilities, people we love, and CHILDREN Jon. We have children. You know it never would have worked"  
  
Slowly Jon's face paled and he whispered, "Oh Gods. What have I done?" The Black God's whispery voice filled the room. "What's done is done. There is nothing more you can do about it" Jon and Alanna nodded tiredly.  
  
***  
  
Kaddar's entrance words died on his lips. He stared at Daine as she crumpled to the ground. That was a death wound. No one could survive something like that. Kaddar felt warm tears course down his face. He could hear George yelling. Taking one last look at his friend, he raced off.  
  
Racing down the hall he found George pounding on Numair's door in a wild panic. Kaddar grasped George's arm and was shocked when the mellow man threw him into a wall. Groaning and standing up, Kaddar yelled "MASTER COOPER" Slowly George turned around, Eyes red and eyes tear streaked. :"Alanna" He whispered hoarsely. "Oh, Alanna"   
  
Without pausing to think Kaddar raced off down the hall  
  
***  
  
The Great Goddess swept down the Hall of the Ages. She needed to speak to the other gods. She had never trusted the Prophet, the woman had only her own interests at heart. Running a hand through her flawless hair the Goddess froze when a familiar chilling voice slammed into her.  
  
"Trust is important to me, Goddess"   
  
The Goddess took a deep breath cursing the Graveyard Hag for giving this woman the ability to read minds. "Prophet" She said slowly plastering a smile on her face. "How are you?"   
  
The Prophet's smile was cool and cunning. "Just walking around Goddess" She said a knowing smile trickling down from her eyes. "I should be living up here with the rest of the Gods, and would have been if you hadn't whispered into the humans ears that I would betray them"  
  
The Goddess met the Prophet's eyes coolly. She knew what she had done was wrong. But she had done it for the safety of her brothers and sisters. This woman would betray them all. Just the fact that the human distrusted the woman had been enough to plant a seed of doubt. So they had banished her to the Realms of Minds, where only the most powerful went.   
  
Rumor had it that the Prophet had already corrupted the Three-Fold Goddess.   
  
"You were so caught up in suspicion of me, that you hadn't even noticed someone close to you is being escorted to the Realms of the Dead." The Prophet whispered causing the Goddess's eyes to flash. She kept a close eye on all her vessels. None of them had been hurt. The Goddess opened her mouth to say so when something hit her.   
  
She spun of her heel and raced off, cursing the Prophet for always being right. She felt like a fool, She hadn't even noticed her own daughters death  
  
***  
  
Kaddar burst into Lady Delena's room, eyes wide. The young woman who had a startling resemblance to Daine was standing on her bed screeching with laughter. Kaddar soon saw what she was laughing at. The King lay on the ground and knife in his chest. In his arms lay the Lioness.   
  
Kaddar raced froward and placed a hand over both of their wounds forcing his magic into their bodies. He tapped into the strong magic he had always been afraid of. Slowly the wounds closed, the bodies returned to normal.   
  
But they were still dead. Their faces marble and cold. The Black God had already robbed the bodies of their souls. Kaddar felt grief and failure enter his heart. His head dropped and he cried amiss the shrieks of Del's mindless laughter.  
  
***  
  
Daine felt the ground beneath her. She still held Orzone's eyes with her own. Slowly her eyes turned glassy and lifeless.   
  
Orzone smiled softly and looked at him fingers. They were stick with the thick richness of her blood. It was so red, it was the envy of even the royal colors.  
  
Smiling evilly Orzone brought a finger to his lips and licked it. Tasting the metallic sweetness of his love's blood he reached out and brushes a curl from her lifeless eyes. He left her eyes open. She should always see the world. Seeing the light traces of blood left on her forehead Orzone collapsed.  
  
And Cried.   
  
***   
  
To all of you who screamed at me for killing Alanna, and not Del, (FlamingKinght101) You will like the next chapter......  
  
SiLlYgOoSe made the comment that I was on a killing spree. I read it and thought what is she talking about? I only killed one person for sure(Alanna), and the other I could've saved still (Daine) It didn't hit me till like ten minuets later that I had killed Jon too. It was that under my radar. Lol.  
  
For all of you who offered to BETTA me, I'm emailing you!   
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Chapter 24- To Save a King, A Lioness and A WildMage  
  
I love you all with all my Heart!!!!!!  
  
Your the Best!  
  
THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lya  
  
(Alyssa) 


	24. To Save a King, A Lioness and A WildMage

I'm not going to defend myself or make up any excuses at all.  
  
You are all allowed to scorn and kill me  
  
Never speak to me again if you please  
  
The only thing I am going to offer you in a part return for my long absence is this...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
To Save a King, A Lioness and A WildMage  
  
Stargirl-Rebels  
  
Lya  
  
"STOP" The Goddess screamed. "You take them one step farther, Lord, And you shall pay  
  
greatly!" She stood in the middle of the tunnel panting. Her eyes were wild. She looked calm and  
  
preserved like always, except for her panic-filled eyes.   
  
The Black God met her eyes back calmly. "Sister, what are you talking about. Both of these are  
  
dead" His voice bounced back at her, cruel and calculating. This was his Realm. She had no  
  
business fooling with his affairs.  
  
"We have worked months on the plan, Lord. And I shall NOT have it ruined for your pride and  
  
wishes. Lady Alanna returns as does the King. Something is not right"  
  
"Everything is fine Lady. They died. Nothing is wrong"  
  
"How did they die, then?"  
  
"An assassin beat her. He killed himself"  
  
"I tell you, something isn't right about this"  
  
"LADY! I know what's going on, you may rule over the humans, BUT I rule over death. Go back  
  
and find another daughter"  
  
"You will listen to me! The Prophet has done something. Fooled with someone's mind!"  
  
"Lady, leave her out of this. The truth is you are trying to rob me again of these two. Just because  
  
they are pets of yours, does not mean they get special privileges!"  
  
"IF YOU DO NOT RETURN THEM I SHALL HAVE TO INVOLVE MOTHER AND  
  
FATHER"  
  
"They believe in equal treatment"  
  
"Like your returning Charlin?"  
  
The whole tunnel went silent. Something in the Black God's face went dark.   
  
"I know. Of what you granted the changeling. Return them"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
With a swish of his black cloak the Death God glided off, tugging a confused Alanna and Jon  
  
with him. "We are never to mention this again. And next time their hearts stop, I had better not  
  
see your beautiful face" He hissed over his shoulder.  
  
The Great Goddess let out a long sigh. She spun and glided off. This had gone way too far.  
  
Daine hung in a empty gray world. She could see nothing but consuming fog. Her breath was  
  
hitched. Her eyes wild. This wasn't her parents house. The one place she had gone every time she  
  
had died. She tried screaming quite a few times, but her voice was swallowed up.  
  
Daine brushed soft tears from her cheeks trying to get a hold of herself. She looked down. A  
  
strange glow was emitting from her lower stomach. Daine's breath caught. She pressed her hand  
  
to the white light. A constant pound flew through her. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.  
  
A heartbeat. Daine's breath caught. Her baby was alive. Her breath burst out faster and rougher.  
  
Was this what was keeping her here? Was this little child clinging to life even as she sunk into  
  
death? Daine dug her fingers into her sore, swollen stomach. A part of her was fighting. What the  
  
hell did she think she was doing?   
  
But mostly she felt a empty need. Tear the baby out. Rid the baby. She could separate the two of  
  
them and it could live. She however would sink into glorious darkness. Finally she would be free.  
  
Free to die.   
  
Strange no blood was oozing from her as the skin peeled back and the light grew brighter.   
  
Strange she felt no pain. Odd she could almost hear someone crying. Was that a baby? No. She  
  
was all alone.  
  
Why did she feel like she was being watched? Was that someone behind her? No. She was  
  
alone. There was no one. No one. If someone had been there they would have stopped her. "Let  
  
the baby live" They would cry. "It would never hurt anyone!"  
  
"Ahhhh" Daine would reply. "Not yet you mean. Not yet. My child will be a cruel killer. It will  
  
not just break the hearts of those who love it. It will destroy whole families. It will watch as  
  
hundreds die. It will be the cause of the waters of Carthak to turn red after a battle."  
  
"No!" They would cry out. "Your baby will help people. You can't condemn it before it has had  
  
a chance to live! To be good! How do you know your child is evil like this?"  
  
She would answer emotionlessly. "Because it is his child. Any child of his is a child of  
  
destruction. A child of Chaos. There is no denying it's powers. It shall live on the blood of man"  
  
"Please leave it alone! Can't you hear it crying? Look at the little baby!" The imaginary onlooker  
  
whispered. Suddenly Daine could see it. She was no longer ripping the baby out. It lay in her  
  
arms wrapped in a white blanket. Stormy eyes blinked up at her. "Don't kill me Daine" It seemed  
  
to whisper. "I love you"  
  
"What a cute little baby" The onlooker gasped. "What a lovely baby"  
  
Something changed. Suddenly the baby was around six years old. Such a small child. It's blonde  
  
hair was sun-streaked. It's teeth pearly and perfect. "Daine, sing me a song" It whispered. Daine  
  
reached out for it. She wanted so much to hold it.  
  
Something changed again. Suddenly Daine was straddling the child her hands around it's throat.  
  
It was maybe 10 now and utterly adorable. She wanted to kill it. Crush the life from it's beautiful  
  
eyes. Make it's heart stop. Kill it's laughing voice.  
  
"No! Please! Leave the child be!" The onlooker was screaming. Slowly the life left the child's  
  
eyes. Daine's hands left it's throat. The watcher was crying mercilessly. Daine turned around to  
  
see who it was.   
  
A gasp rushed through her lips.  
  
"Kaddar. Dear Kaddar. Listen to me" A gentle voice was whispering in the distraught man's ear.  
  
"Kaddar. Try once more. Try to save them"  
  
"I can't!" Kaddar gasped. "The Black God has taken them. They are gone" He hung his head. "I  
  
was too late"  
  
"No, Darling. Please try again. They need to be pulled back. Please, pull them back. Try one last  
  
time"  
  
Disbelieving Kaddar lay his hands on Alanna and George. He sent his magic through.   
  
Opening his eyes he said sadly. "You see? They're dead"  
  
"What are you talking about?" A grumpy voice said. "Get that infernal man back to his wife,  
  
Prince Kaddar. And make that brat stop screaming. I want some sleep"  
  
Kaddar stared at the Lioness. She was angry, her face and violet eyes hot. King Jonathon also  
  
was alive. He stood up and opened his mouth to speak. "No a work from you Jon!" Alanna cut  
  
him off. She almost spat on the ground. "Get moving"  
  
Without a word Jon left.  
  
Alanna stood up and promptly slapped Delena across the face. She then rested a pale finger on  
  
the girls' head making her collapse into a deep sleep. "There we go. She should be up by the  
  
morning if we're lucky" Alanna sighed tucking Del in.  
  
She turned to Kaddar who still looked slightly stunned. "What is wrong with you m'boy? Help a  
  
old woman to her room" Alanna grumbled collapsing against the future emperor and letting him  
  
collect himself enough to get her out of the room.  
  
Orzone sat all alone in the room. People were beginning to swarm around outside. Gasps were  
  
heard. "Poor Emperor! His queen... DEAD!" "Didn't even hear the assassin, he didn't" "Should  
  
post guards in all of the rooms!" "To watch what? The mice? Orzone, he deserves some privacy  
  
he does"  
  
'They don't know' Orzone thought gently. His head was spinning. Another murder he was about  
  
to get away with. Only this one actually mattered. Better to but on a good show...  
  
"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME?" Orzone screamed. "HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU NOT  
  
KNOW HOW I LOVE YOU? DO YOU NOT KNOW?"  
  
"She knows how much you loved her. How much she loved you back was the cause of what  
  
happened here tonight" A voice spoke out from a forgotten corner....  
  
begs for forgiveness  
  
Lya 


	25. Confrontation

This chapter is dedicated to SiLlYgOoSe

Sorry for the wait

Sorry for it's shortness

I hope you enjoy…

A woman stepped out into the light moon, her eyes gleaming with harshness. Her twisted beauty stunned the onlookers, are much as her doubled voices. Carthaki slaves began to drop to their knees all throughout the room and murmuring fevered prayers.

"Prophet" Orzone said hoarsely recognizing the character out of this country's myths. "Did we become a Goddess for good behavior?" The woman smiled at the comment, slowly letting it slink over her face and contort her features. For a moment she seemed to warp and twist with her surroundings, but then she spoke again and snapped back into place.

"No, Orzone. I just am a messenger from a higher power. Godliness would never suit me well" She glided over to a couch in the room and lightly tossed herself on it. Around the room the murmured prayers continued all slipping into one united chant. "How does it feel though, to sit in legend? To hear the worship… It was all you ever wanted, correct?" Orzone looked on her in anger. She mocked him, he was sure. He was an emperor… She in her own birthright was a beggar. A half-breed. A mere flea on the floor of his great hall. She was nothing to his greatness.

"Just a Prophet to the gods, your greatness" She said studying his face like it was her favorite book. He turned red, "Guards! Seize her! She mocks the Emperor and reads his mind like he is in need of a common fortuneteller. Teach her a lesson" But the guards simply looked at him in horror.

"Why don't you move?" Orzone screamed, the Prophet looking calmly on. "She-She-She's a legend m'lord. She can't be touched or stopped. We're blessed with her presence and to defile her holiness would be a sin!" On of the guards spoke haltingly, eyes wide with terror.

Orzone lashed his magic out, destroying the man. He was barely able to let out a startled and pain filled yelp before his body dissolved into nothing. Orzone looked around at the rest of the guards who avoided his eyes. They looked afraid of the emperor and Orzone smiled, satisfied.

"That wasn't very smart. You really need to control that temper of yours" She smiled deeply her eyes twinkling.

"Shut your mouth" Orzone hissed, his eyes angry. "Why, are you afraid I might reveal what happened to your Queen?" The woman smiled, her teeth flashing like white diamonds.

TTTTTTTTT

It was herself who stood there. Daine was dressed in a rough dress, her stormy eyes horrified as she watched herself in farther years killing her baby. This Daine who viewed the Empresses atrocities was no older that ten. She was beautiful all the same though, although she looked thin and pale.

"How could you kill a baby?" The young Daine cried. The Empress stared at her in wonder, remembering her humanitarian side. A horror ran through her body. "But- it would kill…" Daine whispered her voice hoarse with horror.

"I am you… you must understand" She gazed into young Daine's eyes, but there was no recognition. "I will never be like you," The young girl hissed backing away. "Never." And she ran off into the mist, the Empress staring in amazement and shock after her.

The Empress fell to her knees and looked at the ground. Something was shining softly beneath the gray substance that she kneeled upon. Daine began digging frantically, the substance burning her hands. A mirror lay there. Daine rose it and peered into it's reflective depths.

An older woman looked back. Her hair was long and pulled back, adorned heavily with a jeweled headdress. Her face was coated in paints and her eyes lined with a heavy charcoal. She was the murderer of children. The Empress of madness and hatred. Daine dropped the mirror in horror and it shattered. She felt her face, but there was no paint. There was no fine headdress on her head.

She peered into the mirror shards.

Still, she was the murderer. "No" Daine screamed. She began to claw at her face, blood running down her hands.

Another set of hands stopped her own from their destructive force. She looked into stormy blue eyes belonging to a young man dressed in decorative clothing. Her son.

"Mother, stop being ridiculous" He said with a charismatic smile. "Our plan to control Tortall is almost complete. Soon the empire will fall and you will rule by my side as my Queen" He rubbed the blood from her face. "We must look presentable to the delegates my love" He spoke with soft tones.

Daine stared at him.


	26. An Author's Message, Very Short

I have been a terrible author to everyone here who ever dared to read anything my fingers have ever typed out. I am a disgrace to the reader, and by being so, I am a disgrace to myself.

I used to love writing fanfics. I did it for fun as well as out of a great regard for literature and the literary experience. Looking back on my work, I did not do it justice.

For a total of five years now, my stories have sat closed. They did not receive befitting endings, no, but simply sit there alone. And that terrifies me. I never even thought of the stories unless a random review sprung my way. Is that the kind of author I am? Can I consciously abandon what once was my life?

The short answer? Absolutely not.

Empress Mage, which was my pride and joy once, will be finished, even if there is no one left to read it. And more than it simply being finished, I intend to fix it.

In the passing time I have developed my writing skills immensely. I want to use this talent to once again pull something together that is and will be great.

I know there are a few of you out there who still peek in on this story from time to time. This post is for you. I will be updating and editing simultaneously till my perfection, or a degree of it is achieved. So let me know if you are out there… hopefully still kicking around.

Thank you,

Alyssa


End file.
